What Words Cannot Say
by Oreana Galena
Summary: jin the wind master wishes to keep a little girl he saves from demons who have escaped into the human world but is unable to...
1. Default Chapter

**_Author's Notes_**: Bleh! I am so sorry about the atrocity that used to be this story. Amazingly one of my most favorited pieces on I cannot believe it with how many errors were in this thing. I have taken the liberty to go back and attempt to make it over and look a little bit better. **Some things may be added and some taken off**—you never know unless you've read it before and bother to reread it. I have also done a continuation or whatnot of this story called _My Daughter, My World_ and it's the main reason I am doing this. XX

**_Summery_**: Jin the Wind Master falls for and rescues a little human girl he cannot have being he is a Wind Shinobi... (**JinXOC**) (**NC-17**)

**_Disclaimers_**: Yu Yu Hakusho was created by Yoshihiro Togashi and **NOT ME**! However, Aeka Urameshi and any other creations **SHE** spawns (as in giving birth) are copywrite to me and I would love for it to stay that way.

**_Musical Inspiration_**: "Dream Come True" – S Club7

"Volare" – Vitamin C

"Glory of Love" - I forget

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demons that managed to cross-over into the human world, bestowed their hatred onto the humans. Five there were and each one of them took great pleasure in destroying the small town they came across. Burning and slashing the humans as they went down the road. "Destroy them all!" One of the demons yelled as he watched in amusement as his comrades did just that without having to be told.

Some of the humans tried to save themselves not bothering a child that was there upon the side of the road crying for their mother or a family that needed help, trapped within their burning house. But in the end, it didn't matter who it was to the lower class demons. As long as they were human, they were their enemy.

In a house further down, a five year old child was woken rudely from her sleep thanks to the rumbling and vibrations coming from about the house that disturbed her sleep. The mother, hearing her daughter's cries hurried to her side. She had wavy red hair and ivy green eyes while sporting a white sweater and jeans. "It's going to be okay, Aeka, I promise," her mother signed as well as say aloud in a rushed, frightened tone before picking up her startled child.

The sound of the demons were soon close and before the red headed woman could blink their house was engulfed in the demonic flame unleashed by one of the five loose demons. Aeka watched as the flames danced just outside of their house and was creeping into her bedroom through her tear filled eyes. The woman cried before hurrying into the hallway to see that the fire was spreading as if it had a mind of its own. "Oh, God!" She said to herself, grabbing her jacket to put around her daughter before embracing her as if this would be the last time she would be able to.

The father soon came running into the hallway from his room to spy the two, waving for them to hurry in his direction. He was pudgy and had albino white hair with blue eyes. "Do you have Aeka?" He asked not noticing his daughter in his wife's arms.

"Yes, let's just go! We can run to the nearest town and be safe there!" The woman replied hurrying towards her husband and getting into his room to find the flames were in there as well eating away at the ceiling and the surrounding walls. "We can replace everything some other time!"

Before they could hope to make it out the window in time, the creaking of the ceiling caught their attention and they noticed that it was fixing to fall. They didn't have much time and the mother knew it was over one way or another so she covered her daughter with her body while her husband covered them both with his own body. Looking down at her crying daughter, the woman kissed her forehead before letting her tears caress her child's face. "I love you, Aeka." And with that, the entire house collapsed one bit at a time burying all of them.

The demons dancing on the bodies of their victims soon came to a halt once a strong gust of wind tore down the road, missing the rubble that once was the town intentionally and just wishing to attack three of the five demons. The demons going silent, they looked at one another wondering what got into the wind and what was with the strong demonic levels they could feel. "What the hell is that?" One of the freed demons asked once he managed to get to his feet.

The thick blanket of smoke soon parted to reveal two figures were slowly walking toward the cause of this mess but their faces couldn't be seen due to the darkness and piece of cloth they kept around their face. They looked like ninjas in the attire that could just be seen in thanks to the moonlight. The demons knew who they were and who sent them, making them panic and think of ways to escape the terrifying punishment of death they would receive. "They're part of the Shinobi! Run!" The one demon that appeared to be their leader ordered.

Without saying a single word, the taller Shinobi raised his hand at chest level, outstretched once more and released a powerful enough wind that it caused part of the sharp rubble in the road, to smash right through them all, killing each and every one of them. They were down—all five of them run through and dead with just one blow from another of their kind.

The shorter Shinobi, whose narrow ice like eyes could be seen grazing the area, raised his hand to spread his ice powers about the fire that had engulfed the quant town causing the raging fire to eventually die down and cease. Lowering his hand, he looked up at his partner. "Well—let's look for survivors," his low tone remarked with a muffle behind his attire.

The taller Shinobi nodded before walking off down the road, his bare feet breaking all of the rubble that was in his way of where the dirt road used to be. Continuing down the road, he heard one of the still standing houses that had survived a bit of the fire attack moan before finally caving in causing a loud cracking sound and a bit of dust to spread about the area. All the ninja demon could do was stand there and watch through his red bangs that flowed over his baby blue eyes. Looking at the torn and burnt bodies of men, women, and children, all he could do was shake his head. "Nobody could have survived this…we were too late, Touya."

Touya nodded, walking further down the road just beyond where his partner stopped to check there just to make sure. "We did what we were asked to do though. Sorry to put it that way but—nobody survived."

The taller Shinobi nodded, lowering his head while placing his hands on his hips. "The demons were taken care of. I guess we might as well head back. We have a limited time to be in Human World anyways."

The ice Shinobi turned around to head back from whence they came only to be stopped by his partner whose hand made its way to his shoulder. Looking over at the wind demon, he cocked his brow at him. "Yes?"

"Do you hear that?"

Touya looked about the quiet destroyed town and shook his head. All he could hear was the sound of crickets and the creaking and moaning of some of the houses in the far back struggling to stay up from the fire that spread throughout the rural area. "You are the one with better ears than my own, Jin."

"Shhh, shhh," he ordered pressing his finger to where his mouth was under the cloth so his ears could listen a bit better. Finally pinpointing it, Jin quickly jogged over to where he was hearing the noise arising from and tore away at what was preventing him from reaching where the noise was coming from. It was in one of the houses barely standing and in the far back of the house the place had just completely caved in allowing entrance to anyone. The many charred planks of the house were tossed quickly to the side by the demon before he got to the destroyed bodies of the mother and father which he also tore at to get to the sound he was hearing.

Once he tossed the bodies of the dead mother and father, he found a little girl, whose pale white lavender hair was covered in ash, crying by making throating noises. She had dirt and a bit of blood on her face due to being buried under all of that for a little while. If it hadn't been for Touya's ice taming the fire, she would have been the next to die. The girl was frightened to see this new towering figure picking up her body that was not her mother or father. "One survived," Jin corrected, lying her body out in his hands.

Touya joined Jin's side once he managed to get over the junk that was in his way. "What are we going to do with her? We can't take her back with us but-" Touya's eyes came across a man and woman that were burned to death, twisting his nose in disgust at the sight. Seeing a demon dead that were not honorable was one thing but to see innocent humans lying there was another. "-we can't leave her here either."

Jin sighed, looking at the shivering child that was in his hands. "Don't be scared," He whispered in his Irish accent, removing the cloth that covered most of his face hoping that the way he looked would calm her since he looked more or less of her species. His blue eyes and red hair were a lot more visible now to the young girl who stopped sniffling for a bit to look at this demon. The horn on his head was quite small but could be seen in the dark of night as could the tooth that came from his awkward overbite. His hair was wild and only touched his neck though a pair of elfin ears wiggled up and down excitedly that she thought for sure were once human looking.

Touya did as Jin had done revealing his face to the small child. His narrow eyes were the color of ice blue and his hair the same with the exception of his four aquatic bangs that hung on the left side of his head. "Jin, what should we do with her?" He asked once more.

"Well," Jin sighed, taking his ninja attire to wipe the child clean of the dirt and blood that was on her face. Obviously she wasn't too fond of being cleaned even by a stranger as she made attempts to move away from the demon's dark cloth that he used to dap away the blood from her mouth and forehead. "I guess we should find her a new home then. There is obviously nothing left here for her so—let's go, Touya."

Touya watched as the wind demon headed out of the area where the young child was found and headed towards the spot they came from. Sighing softly, he couldn't help but take one last look at all that happened before hurrying after his partner to help him in the decision he made. When Jin stopped just outside of the town, Touya asked, "What is it?"

"It may take us awhile to find her a home on foot so I suggest, by air." Jin laughed, wiggling his elf ears up and down. Since it was so cold and the child was obviously freezing, he wrapped the small girl in his cape and nodded at Touya. "Hop on."

The ice demon got on his friend's back, holding on tightly by embracing his neck knowing how fast he could fly when he wanted to. Jin gathered his powers and took off into the night sky to look for a perfect home for this young child that was the only survivor.

-------------------------------

The two demons looked all over Japan for a suitable place for her but to no avail. When the sun threatened to rise, Touya and Jin couldn't be allowed to be seen by anyone let alone the light so they found a cave up in some nearby mountains and hid there with the child. Ducking into the very back of the cold cave, Jin felt that it would be best to make a fire not only for themselves but for the child who was obviously very cold from the winter season.

"The sun is almost out," Touya sighed seeing a bit of the light from where he stood. "You know the code of our masters and their masters before them—I cannot go out there."

Jin sat down on one of the nearest boulders within the cave trying to keep the child entertained before complying with Touya's crisis. "Touya, it's the sun—what harm could it do? It's not like you're going to melt or anything."

Sighing irritably at his playful partner, he put back on his full Shinobi ensemble so nobody would know who he was other than a ninja. "Alright, fine—I will be back with wood as soon as possible."

Later the ice master returned and seemed just fine as he did when he left. Putting the pieces of firewood he managed to grab down, he worked on making that fire the old fashioned way with two sticks. "This would be a lot more helpful if one of us were a fire demon," the ice master couldn't help but complain slightly until the fire finally started up.

"Do you want me to go get food to eat?" Jin suggested, keeping his focus on the little girl who was obviously exhausted from the night before and fixing to sleep. "You can keep a hold of the kid till I get back. She hasn't said a word since we saved her and you'd think being the age she is she would have said something by now."

"No, I am not good with kids," Touya admitted scratching the back of his head before bothering to look back out from where he came. "I will just step back outside and grab something really quick. Stay out of trouble until I return."

Once again Touya returned with a deer he managed to slay just outside of the cave since there was nothing else to eat that looked appetizing to the ice demon. Keeping it slung over his shoulders, he made it back into the cave, plopping it down before bothering to give some of it to his partner, knowing he ate very little.

"I wonder why she doesn't say anything but make noises," Jin questioned, holding the sleeping child close to his chest once he finished off a piece of the deer meat Touya brought in.

Touya shrugged, eating his portion of the wild creature he found wondering about the woods outside the cave. "Maybe she can't speak. She could be a mute."

Thinking she had slept enough, Jin decided to wake her by shaking her gently. The little girl, let out a slight yawn as her eyes tried to focus in the dark cave she found herself in. "Little girl, what's your name?" Jin asked clearly once he saw that she was fully awake even if she wasn't looking directly at him. However, the girl either didn't hear him or was ignoring the demon as her eyes gazed at the fire before her, making her tremble a bit thanks to the experience she endured. "Little girl?"

Touya watched as he snapped his fingers loudly and the girl did nothing to respond to it from the other side of the fire. "Jin?" He began, putting away the bone of his dinner. "Mind if I try something to see if I can get her attention?"

"Go ahead," Jin urged, trying to keep the girl still who was now trying to wonder out of his arms.

Touya walked over to Jin and sat in front of the child, waving his hand in her face to make sure he had her attention. When the girl saw it she began to smile and laugh a bit before grabbing onto his Shinobi outfit to feel of the fabric. Jin sat and watched as Touya began to make motions with his hands to the girl.

Once he was through, the silent girl laughed and began doing something similar to what Touya did. It was as if they were mirroring each other or speaking in their own language. "What are you doing?" Jin asked confused at all of this.

"It's called Sign Language. It's used around humans who are unable to hear. She's a deaf child."

"Where did you learn all this, now?" Jin asked with a cock of his thin brow.

"My master taught me when I was little so I could 'speak' with my mother for, she too was deaf," Touya confirmed, taking the girl into his lap and trying to keep her there. "I asked her what her parents called her and she says her name is, 'Aeka'." He spelled the name out for Jin as the little girl did for Touya.

"Wow, that's interesting," Jin remarked, looking at his hands. "'Speaking' with your hands." Jin watched as Aeka reached up to pull on one of Touya's aqua colored bangs but Touya kept lightly grabbing onto her hands to stop her from doing so since he didn't want the child bothering his hair. "Little kids certainly are grabby aren't they?" Jin remarked taking the girl back from Touya who was having quite the time trying to keep the child entertained. "There's not a difference from demon children or humans…"

"Jin…" Touya sighed, listening to how his partner was saying this. "I am sorry, but we are not allowed…"

"I don't understand why we can't take her back with us, Touya," He said, looking down at the currently homeless girl who had no idea what was going on but smiling nevertheless at what she thought was her two new parents. "She wouldn't be any trouble at all! I would watch her and you could teach me that hand language!"

Touya shook his head. "We can't Jin. Not only would it be against our Shinobi code, but humans are not allowed in Makai."

Jin sighed, holding onto Aeka a bit tighter not wanting to let her go feeling his heart swell with a feeling he never really felt until the moment she hugged his broad neck back.

The ice master watched as Jin ran his fingers through the girl's pale lavender hair before attempting to be comforting, "Jin…you can always have one of your own some day."

The wind demon's big blue eyes caught Touya's in the densely lit cave as he asked honestly and full of sorrow, "How can I…when we are forced to spend our life eternally in darkness…?"

-------------------------------

Darkness eventually consumed the light allowing the two members of the Shinobi to continue their search for a perfect place for Aeka. The small girl was asleep in Jin's arms once more as he sailed over Tokyo, listening for a family that may be in need of another child praying to himself that he wouldn't find one. "I am not seeing or hearing any family that may need her."

Touya frowned at the wind master from where he was sitting on his back. "There is always a family that wants a child. We have to keep looking! We are not taking her with us."

Jin sighed, coming upon a series of apartment complexes. "Let me just roost right down there and eavesdrop on some of the conversations to see if there is a possible family."

Touya agreed with his decision and jumped down off of Jin once he reached the top of the building. The elflike ears of the wind master wiggled up and down searching for a conversation that may help their search as he kept rocking the sleeping child in his arms.

Jin possibly sat and did this for about two hours finding nothing till he came across a worrying mother. "Would you stop doing that?" The woman panicked, grabbing onto her 3 year old son. This was the third time he was trying to take out one of the woman's beer bottles to play around with. "Goodness! You are going to be the death of me! It's times like these I wish you had someone to play with so you wouldn't keep me running about the place!"

Sighing, Jin's elf ears turned into normal human ears as he looked over at Touya, "I think I found her a home…"

Touya merely nodded, showing that he would allow Jin to give her away. "Go ahead. I will be waiting right here for us to go back to Makai."

Following his good hearing, Jin found the location of where the noise was coming from and stood in front of the cracked door with the sleeping girl in his arms. "I'll come back for you," He whispered into her ear before making his way to the crack of the door to put Aeka down. "I'll find a way to sneak out here and I'll drag Touya along too."

Aeka began to stir in her sleep as she moaned, trying to situate herself in a better position in the demon's arms listening to his abnormal heartbeat that all demons shared.

"I wish there was something I could leave you with but I don't have anything…" The human child eventually opened her aquatic colored eyes and looked up at the redheaded demon that was still holding her. "I have to say 'bye' now," He sadly whispered, doing the universal sign for 'bye'.

Thinking it was a joke, Aeka giggled and waved bye to Jin.

"Jin, hurry up!" Touya ordered from the roof.

"Give me a minute," He begged silently so as not to alert the mother inside of the apartment, putting the little girl in front of the door keeping her wrapped up in his black Shinobi cape so she would be warm till the mother found her. Jin moved Aeka's bangs out of the way and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope to see you in a few years. Goodbye, Aeka…"

Seeing the wind demon flying upward without her, caused Aeka to start sniffling, showing how 'not fun' this game was before getting up to chase after him. When he was out over the railing of the apartment building, the little girl started wailing trying to reach for him.

Watching her saddening display, Jin furrowed his brow at her before mouthing to her as clear as can be, "I will return."

"Who's out there?" The woman inside the apartment room asked once she heard the sound emitting from the cracked door.

Jin waved goodbye to Aeka one last time and then flew off to the roof, nodding to Touya that it was done. Grabbing onto his friend, he took off into the darkness to get back to Makai from whence they came leaving Aeka behind.

The woman opened the cracked door even more not realizing it was even so to begin with. Blinking several times in amazement at what was before her she couldn't help but gasp, "Dear God…A little girl…"

The child was just standing there reaching for the sky as her tears fell to the concrete ground. She wanted back the two men she had become friends with in a short time.

"Does she not have any parents?" The woman asked herself, looking around only to see the child there alone with the black ninja outfit that the demon left behind. "If she does they are obviously not suited to be her parents!" Kneeling behind the girl, she held out her hand. "Little girl…hello, little girl."

When Aeka refused to respond, the mother touched her white looking hair, causing her to spin around in fright. Not recognizing this person, Aeka began to sign quickly to her due to being in such an upset and confused state. _Where is he?_ She signed, _where did he go?_

"Oh goodness, she is deaf…well, let's get you inside, little one," The woman said, waving toward her body. "Come on, I will take care of you."

The little girl turned back around and looked back up into the night sky hoping that the wind master would fly back down to save her like he did last time.

Since Aeka didn't respond to the woman's invite, she slowly got beside her and reached out to embrace her. Being too emotional over the loss of her two friends, she didn't fight her welcome. "Let's get you inside then." The woman saw her son standing at the door just now. "Yuske, you have a sister to play with now," She remarked, closing the door behind her.


	2. 12 Years Later

The door to Yuske's apartment, flew open having Yuske and Aeka run out at lightening fast speed with mischievous looks upon their faces. "Yuske!" Atsuko yelled from the door, "Aeka! Get back here and get your school bags!" The furious mother was waving the bags at them from where she stood in the doorway.

"We don't need them!" Yuske hollered and signed over his shoulder as he led his sister by the wrist away from their angry mother.

"I'll be checking to make sure you two are at school today and not skipping with one another!" With that said, Atsuko slammed the door crossly behind her hoping her stubborn children would listen to her.

It had been 12 years since Aeka appeared at Atsuko's doorstep and was accepted into the Urameshi family. Atsuko throughout the years learned to sign a lot better and taught Yuske to do the same so he could converse with his elder sister. Of course, hanging around someone like Yuske, caused Aeka to follow after her reckless brother's actions. She was just as sarcastic sometimes but not entirely. In a way, Aeka began to admire her brother and followed after him even if it drove Atsuko crazy.

_So what did mother say?_ Aeka signed, once she tapped on Yuske's shoulder.

"The same old junk," Yuske said aloud as he signed back.

_That she would check on us at school?_ Aeka asked with a laugh.

Yuske nodded, "That's the one. Are you going?"

Aeka shrugged as she signed, _I don't know. I would like to graduate but school is so damn boring._

"Why not consider halftime?" Yuske asked, walking down the road with his hands behind his head. "Go part of the day and do what you need to get done then leave."

_I wish I could_, Aeka signed with a sigh, _but you know that guy I told you about-he keeps making me stay under his watch once I arrive…it really sucks._

Yuske laughed; stopping at the Middle School he went to and said, "Sounds like a male version of Keiko. That girl is always bitching at me!"

Aeka looked up at his school and then down at him. _Are you gonna go?_

Yuske shrugged, humming a bit. "I guess till lunch. What about you?"

Aeka shook her head while she placed her hands up. _I don't know. Maybe till lunch like you._ The pale lavender haired female headed off down the road to get to her high school. _I will see you later, Yuske._

"See ya, Aeka," Yuske said to himself knowing with her back turned his sister wouldn't be able to hear it but it was such a habit at times. The young black haired boy walked through the gates with a frown creasing upon his face. "Pesh-why do I bother coming here…?" Yuske entered the school building once he heard the bell ring for school to begin.

Aeka strolled into class fashionably late only to be yelled at by her teacher in sign language but he spoke too so the class would know his fury. "Miss. Aeka, Urameshi, once again you are **LATE**. Go stand out in the hallway!" He ordered to her.

_Whatever_, she signed back to the teacher, looking unimpressed as she did this. Aeka stepped outside the classroom, looking left and right down the hallways to find no one there. Not interested in standing in one spot, the young seventeen year old girl walked down the hallway to find her way out to the field to sit for the time being.

Aeka found her favorite spot out in the grass. It was right in the middle of where some roses were growing. Reaching her hand up towards the sky, as if to look at the back of it, she began to think to herself, _A red-haired man and light-blue hair…am I just having the same creepy dream every night of some man flying me above the city…? If I tell Yuske about this he would just laugh at what an odd mind I have…and mother is too drunk nowadays to care about anything Yuske and I do…_

Before she could think about it any further, somebody leaned over her, blocking the sun from beaming down on her. "I thought I would find you here," A young boy with long red hair signed while saying aloud.

It was the young man that she spoke to Yuske about constantly who was always onto her about what she did during school hours. She never mentioned his name to him for she found it unimportant. Aeka sighed, looking away from him for a moment. _Hello, Shuichi_, she signed back irritably.

"Should you not be in class?"

_Shouldn't you?_ Aeka snapped with the motion of her hands.

"You didn't hear the bell ring," Shuichi clarified, forcing her to stand. "This is in between classes, Aeka."

_So?_ Aeka asked, _Your point?_ She never did enjoy the fact that Shuichi found fit to get on her case about everything she did. _This is probably how Yuske feels when that Keiko girl gets onto him!_

"I am merely concerned," Shuichi signed with a frown on his face. "If you don't pass your classes, you will end up falling behind and I will be in your class next year," He teased.

Aeka was only two years older than Shuichi yet the man acted like he was her father and it drove her crazy. _Whatever_, Aeka sighed, walking away from the redhead. _I am not up to your badgering right now! I will see you later…_She thought to herself with a grumble.

Shuichi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "What a wild one she is…I hear her brother is worse or just the same," Shuichi said to himself not knowing that Yuske was her brother though he should have known with how she carried to herself.

Aeka just walked out of school without any troubles and managed to run into Yuske on her way back home. "School was the same way for you?" Yuske asked showing is frustration in his expression and gestures.

_Yes—damn guy got on my case again_. Aeka crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up in the sky. _Why_ _do we continue to go back to school?_

--------------------------

Touya sat back while he watched Jin use his wind powers to punch through another bolder he found. The bolder was shattered partially and Touya pointed it out to his team member who was looking, no pun intended, winded. "You are getting sloppy, Jin."

Jin let out a breath of exhaustion as he tried to regain his composure. "I know-I am just thinking, is all."

"Then, stop thinking so much and relax," The ice master suggested from where he was sitting.

Jin walked toward his partner and sat down next to him, looking straight ahead. "I wish it were that simple."

Touya sighed, getting to his feet so he could train his body and powers. He knew what his friend was thinking about and he wished he'd let it go being that he had to put up with it for twelve years. Of course, with there not being anything going on in Makai, what else was he to do but think about her?

Jin watched as Touya loosened up his body to tray out a few things before bringing his knees to his chest before embracing them. "I am sick of this place," Jin blurted out almost with a pout.

"As am I but there is nothing I can do about it," Touya agreed, gathering his ice power in his right hand. Opening his hand and blowing on the pieces of ice, he called out his special ability, "Shards of Winter!"

Jin watched as the pieces pierced the stone multiple times. "Good job," Jin yawned, stretching out a bit in the moonlight.

"It wasn't good enough," He sighed, powering up again.

Sighing as well, Jin looked up at the night sky with a heavy frown on his face that was concealed behind his Shinobi attire. _For over 1000 years I have sat in Makai and merely surfaced during the night not allowed to view the day's light_. The Wind master reached out his hand towards the night sky still thinking to himself thanks to that night ringing well in his mind, _For twelve years I have wished to keep my promise to Aeka yet I have not found the opportunity to do so…_

"Damn, again!" Jin heard Touya curse as his attack was not showing any improvements. Moaning, the ice demon gave up with a slight shrug before turning his attention to his partner to see Jin soon rise to his feet causing Touya to wonder what was on his mind now. "Jin?"

"I've had enough of this," Jin remarked, walking off past the short ice master.

"Jin—what are you doing?" Touya asked, scurrying to catch up with his teammate.

"I am going to the Human World to find Aeka."

"Jin, we are not allowed to do that!"

"Well, I am going. If we are not aloud to see day—I can live with that I suppose," Jin said, crossing his arms. "But I promised Aeka that I would see her again and I was going to drag you with me on the way up."

"She was only five years old, Jin," Touya pointed out, getting in front of Jin. "She's aged twelve years and is a bit older now. I doubt she even remembers that promise you made to her let alone who you are. There is no point in going to see her now for she is no longer a child."

"Wrong, you are," Jin huffed in his Irish accent he obtained from his master. "I am going there to see how she is doing."

Touya laughed curious now as he asked, "Exactly how do you plan on going to the surface looking the way you do?" The ice master pointed to the demon's head sighing, "That horn will make lower apparitions that can get through the barrier willing to take you on, and if you get excited or happy when you see Aeka, your 'normal' ears will turn into a point and that will alarm humans since the horn nobody can see but those in tune with the spirit world."

"My Shinobi outfit hides those imperfections," Jin pointed out.

Touya shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "If we wear this attire, people will look at you odd. If you want to see Aeka now, you are going to have to change clothing once we manage to cross over to the other side."

The redheaded demon watched as his friend walked ahead of him and asked, "Does this mean you are coming with me, now?"

Sighing, Touya answered, "I have nothing better to do and besides—you don't know how to speak to her without my help."

Jin smiled, rubbing the back of his head forgetting that part. _Thanks for your help, Touya._

--------------------------

Once the two arrived home a bit late, they found their mother not at home. Walking into the kitchen, Aeka hopped in one of the stools while Yuske leaned against the counter with his elbows on the cool wood. "She's probably out on one of her drinking binges," Yuske signed to the wondering Aeka.

_Figures_, Aeka sighed rolling her finger about the wood. _Mother is hardly ever around nowadays._

Yuske shrugged as he threw open the fridge door to check out what was there to at least drink since he was thirsty. "I'm use to it by now. I am not sure about you. Soda?"

Aeka nodded and caught the soda he threw her way watching as he grabbed one himself before shutting the door closed with his foot. _Keiko gave you a hard time today as always?_

Yuske nodded as he sipped from his drink. "Yeah—everything has to be her way or she'll nag your ear off!"

Aeka throated her laugh as she nodded, signing back, _That redheaded ass at my high school is the same way. We are both picked on by straight A students. How annoying is that?_

Yuske laughed after he finished his soda. "It's pretty frightening if you ask me. We should try and get them together or something so maybe they could annoy one another and not us!"

Aeka laughed in agreement as she watched her younger brother throw the can over his shoulder so it could go straight into the trashcan. _I'll be outside for a bit if you need me, Yuske_, Aeka signed, taking the remainder of her drink outside.

"Sure thing," Yuske signed back heading towards his room so he could relax on his bed for the night.

Once she was through, Aeka crushed the can against her head and tossed it over the railing. If there was one thing she learned from her brother, it was how to be tough. Yuske taught her on occasion how to defend herself thanks to people who picked on her and all for being deaf.

Reaching her hand up towards the moon she began to think to herself once more, _I am always waiting for someone to appear in my dreams. It's too creepy for words that I have the same reoccurring dream_. As she rested her chin on her overlapped arms, the young girl gazed up at the night sky feeling a bit confused. It felt like a part of her was longing for someone but she didn't know what.

Aeka's attention soon focused on a strange light that was going on further down the road. Cocking her brow at the strange sight, she kept watching it as she felt an eerie feeling from it. _What the hell is that?_

The light was going straight upward towards the heavens making Aeka feel a bit uneasy about all of this. Something about it spooked her and as she was about to turn around to go inside, somebody frightened her by slamming down their hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, dear," A drunken Atsuko replied, leaning on her adopted daughter as she signed horribly with her weary hands. "But-why aren't you inside the house…?"

Aeka always had a difficult time trying to despiser her mother's Sign Language when she was this plastered. _There was a bright light---right down there!_ _It looks like something not of this earth._ Aeka signed once she understood her mother.

Atsuko squinted to see the light but saw absolutely nothing out there through her human eyes. Aeka was obvious one of the selective few on earth that could see apparitions or strange occurrences like Yuske could but regardless of what she saw, she said nothing about it thinking she was just weird. "Deary…I think you are seeing things…"

Aeka looked back over her shoulder and saw the light still there. _Am I hallucinating again?_ She asked herself, _or is mother too drunk to see it…? _Looking down at her out of it mother, she decided to help her inside. _God, mother…what am I going to do with you?_ Aeka asked, shutting the door behind her.


	3. Arrival

Yuske's body reacted to the sunlight that was pouring into his room and the young teen began to gradually open his eyes. "Morning already?" Yuske yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Looking over at the clock he saw it was 6:31 AM and shrugged, getting back under the covers. "It's still too early…"

Before he could get comfortable in his bed once more, the lights in his room came on and Atsuko was standing at the door looking down at Yuske and Aeka who were sleeping still and it was another school day. "Yuske, get up!" She ordered, walking over to him and shaking him roughly. "It's time for school! Get up or you two will be late!" When all Yuske did was wave his hand, showing he heard her but was not going to comply with her wishes, Atsuko dashed over to Aeka's bed and shook her. When Aeka opened her eyes and looked up at her mother, Atsuko signed showing how furious she was, "Come on, and get up!"

_Mother_, Aeka signed with her exhausted hands, _Yuske and I don't want to go to school today…the same bullshit happens…_

"Well you two or going if I have to drag you there myself!" Atsuko signed for Aeka and said aloud for Yuske to hear. Pulling the covers off of Aeka's bed, she grabbed her by the wrist and tried to force the girl to stand. "I'll get you both there if it kills me!"

-------------------------

Aeka sighed, looking over at her brother as they headed down the road side by side. _We either have to stay at home and listen to mom's lectures about choosing between going to school or a job, or we have to go to school and get bitched at by straight A students_, Aeka said with her hands.

"Somebody upstairs must really hate us," Yuske signed with a frown that matched his sister's.

_So what say you_, Aeka asked stopping her brother from going any further. _Mother won't know and will only yell at us if we skip once again, right?_

Yuske grinned, "You're right. Why not? Let's go down to the coffee shop or something. There's no way in hell I am going to school again!"

"Yuske!" A female's voice beckoned from behind them.

Yuske frowned hearing this voice and he turned around, placing his hands in his pockets seeming not impressed. "So, it is you Keiko," Yuske said without signing.

Aeka had to read his lips since he refused to sign this round and she asked, _This is Keiko?_

"Don't tell me you two aren't going to school once more again today," Keiko said with a frown as she held her bag in front of her.

Yuske looked as though he was going to gag since he had enough people getting on him already. Looking Aeka's way once more, he signed without speaking so Keiko could be left in the dark. _Why don't you go ahead without me? This may take awhile._

Aeka nodded_, I'll be at the coffee shop so look for me there_. As her eyes came upon Keiko she added, _Good luck_.

Keiko watched as Aeka rushed away hopping not to get dragged into this mess since she already had her straight A student that loved to yell at her. "Yuske, if you two don't go to school, you'll both fail!"

Yuske yawned showing he was not worried, "Keiko, I have other things more important to do than school."

The brown haired school girl looked as though she was going to scream. Talking to Yuske sometimes was like talking to a brick wall. "Yuske!" He was finally listening now. That tone in her voice always hinted something bad was going to happen.

Aeka stayed at the coffee shop all afternoon and saw no signs of Yuske. _I guess he got forced back to school thanks to Keiko_. Aeka was relieved that she made it out ok but she knew Yuske would probably be mad as all once he returned home. Placing her money on the table to pay for the two cups of coffee she had set out, she was about to leave but stopped once she saw Shuichi enter the coffee house. _Oh, great!_ She thought, sitting back down, hoping he wouldn't notice her as she slunk down in the booth.

Shuichi looked about the coffee house as though he was looking for someone and she had a wager on who that was once she peeked out beyond her booth to see what he was doing thanks to curiosity. "Mother, there you are!" She noticed his lips said.

_Mother?_ Aeka watched as Shuichi dashed quickly to the other side of the shop to speak to his mother who was sitting in a booth in the back waiting for her son. She didn't bother trying to read his lips then—all she did was sit there and watch him. _He only spends time with his mother? That's kind of sad…_Even though she pitied him, she didn't have time to sit and stare. Aeka knew she had better leave or Shuichi would eventually spot her.

Aeka didn't feel like returning home once day turned to night so she walked down the roads alone with her hands in her pants pockets since she hated wearing the school girl dresses. _If I return home right away, mother will yell at me and that is the last thing I want right now_, she thought, sitting down at a bench at the park she found herself in.

The young teen closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush over her exhausted body. It felt nice and she couldn't help but drift to sleep for a moment since she felt as though she was all alone for once.

She was unaware of how long she laid there but someone began to shake her gently. Upon opening her green eyes, she noticed it was the redhead Shuichi again. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked with his hands.

_Relaxing_, Aeka put simply. _What about you?_

Shuichi didn't know how to answer that one for he had his reasons. He felt a demonic force in the park and was trying to capture the demons he felt running lose. The teen nearly fainted when he saw Aeka lying there on the bench looking as though she were dead for he feared the demons might have killed her. "I was just out for a walk," He lied, joining her on the bench.

The both of them were silent just looking out at the park. Aeka looked over at the boy and watched as the night wind picked up his long red hair and twisted every which way behind him. _He is handsome and all and I'd probably ask him out but…I already have a mother and I don't need another one_, Aeka thought, continuing to gaze at him as an annoying frown formed on her face.

"I didn't see you at school again today," Shuichi signed as he looked over at her. "However, I did see you at the coffee shop earlier this evening. I was speaking with my mother so I was unable to catch you before you left the shop."

Aeka nodded, looking up at the moon, signing, _I know. I saw you too and I ran out hoping not to get chewed up by you._

Shuichi lightly gripped onto Aeka's chin and made her look at him. She saw Shuichi try to suppress his laugh but he failed. "Am I honestly that bad when it comes to you? You know I do it for your sake."

Aeka growled, jerking her head back out of his grip. _I don't need somebody telling me how to live, Shuichi!_ He could see she was getting angered by the way her hands and arms were tensing up when she signed back to him.

Getting to his feet, Shuichi waved goodbye to Aeka and said with a smile still on his face, "Alright then. I will leave you alone for the time being. See you tomorrow at school if you attend that is."

Aeka kept her eyes on Shuichi making sure he was going to leave her lone as he said he would and the young boy eventually did. Looking at her watch Aeka got to her feet as well. _It's almost ten…I might as well go home. Mother will eventually scream at me, it might as well be close to the time I sleep._

It would be a long walk home but Aeka endured it regardless. She eventually got to the apartment complex but as she gazed down at her dragging feet, Aeka didn't see the two strangers standing in front of the entrance to the building. Running into one of them, she quickly came to her senses for she wasn't in the mood for this crap. _Watch where you're going!_ She scolded with her hands even though it was her fault.

The tall boy looked down at her not seeing her motion with her hands and smiled as he said, "I am sorry. I was merely looking for someone who lives here."

Aeka crossed her arms over her chest as she examined the two. _They look like they should be in High School at least but I don't recognize these two from anywhere_, she thought, examining the tallest one. _For a minute there I thought it was Shuichi. This Jokester is just as tall if not taller than Shuichi and he has red hair as well_. The guy was pretty muscular and it showed from the white sleeveless top he had on. He also wore a hat on the top of his head that looked kind of big for him but it more or less kept his wild hair tamed. It went down to the end of his ears almost. The other just wore dark blue short sleeved shirt and jeans. This guy only came up to the man's chest and was possibly only an inch or so shorter than Aeka. His light blue eyes really hypnotized Aeka once she stared into them. It was as though she had gazed into them before and she couldn't help but stay locked on them for awhile.

"Do you know somebody by the name of Aeka?" The shorter guy asked with his hands…and a lot better than how the first responded.

_I am Aeka Urameshi_, She answered with her hands wondering what was going on. _But I have never seen you two around before. Are you two new?_

The taller one who looked clueless in all of this, looked down at his friend watching as he shook his head. "We are new," The shorter one continued. "This is Jiro and I am Totoya."

Aeka nodded not recognizing those names but the fact that these people knew her startled her a bit. _So, why are you looking for me and how do you know who I am?_

"We've heard about you from others," 'Jiro' was quick to say and sign sloppily. "That is all. We just dropped by to say hello."

Aeka waved slightly with a confused look upon her features still, _Well, hello. Right now I need to get inside. My mother is possibly going to yell at me for being late._

The two of them watched as she left them behind and went inside for the night. "I would have said 'nice meeting you' but I keep forgetting she cannot hear me," Jin sighed, placing his hands in his jean pockets. "Nice names by the way, Touya," He said laughing softly.

Touya smiled briefly looking up at his friend before elbowing him gently in the stomach. "We can't use our other names. That young man that was searching for us is not of this world apparently if he can sense our energy. He is possibly from ours and if I told her you were named Jin, I am pretty sure we would be caught."

"We haven't changed a bit and yet she changed over the twelve years we have been gone. She is no longer the little child I kept in my arms those times…Aeka has become a young woman," Jin noted, replacing the younger image of Aeka he kept in his mind with the elder version.

Touya looked at the direction Jin was and nodded, "She is human. Humans grow up, grow old, and eventually they die. We can only stay in the Human World so long without being spotted here or missed in Makai by our Shinobi sect, Jin. I suggest you cherish the time you will have with Aeka till that time arrives." Touya walked slowly down the road with Jin following close behind him marking the area in his mind so he would know where to return tomorrow.


	4. The New Students

"Where have you been?" Atsuko signed angrily at Aeka.

Aeka sighed, waving her hand, walking past her drunken mother since she was not in the mood for this and wanted to go to bed.

Not in the mood for her attitude, Atsuko got to her feet from where she was sitting in the chair in front of the TV and gripped onto Aeka's shoulder, spinning her around. "Tell me, Aeka! Yuske came home five hours ago and it is nearly midnight! How could you be so reckless!"

Aeka jerked back, rubbing the shoulder her mother grabbed. _I was just out okay, mom? I came home, didn't I!_

Lying her head on her daughter's chest, Atsuko began to cry. "Why must you two do this to me?"

Aeka didn't see her sign nor could she read her lips…but seeing her mother's body language was good enough for her to know what was going on and enough to make her feel guilty. Pushing her mom back a bit, Aeka signed, _I will try better next time_…

With that being said, Aeka dragged herself into her room to find Yuske at his bed under the covers with his hands cupped behind his head. "Where have you been all night?" Yuske signed from where he was lying out on his bed.

_Out at the park hoping to relax a bit._ Aeka plopped down on her bed, letting her long white hair flow over the side. _Got dragged off to school by Keiko I see_.

Yuske growled seeing her signs and nodded sarcastically, "Yes…it was a fabulous day!"

Aeka's mind drifted back to the two strangers she met at the entrance of the apartment complex and felt compelled to ask her brother, _I saw two guys outside looking for me today. I have never seen them before in my life…_

"They might have been stalkers or possibly people I beat down on occasion looking for a reason to piss me off," Yuske signed with a worried frown, "I'd watch it."

_Well then, maybe you can tell me who they are if you've fought with them. One was at least 6 feet tall and had red shaggy short hair with blue eyes. The other was probably 5'3 with light blue hair and light blue eyes and four aquatic bangs…they said they were new here._

Yuske shook his head, "I don't know anybody by that description or seen anyone like that at my Middle School."

Aeka wondered how they would know about her since she wasn't really that famous. Only her younger brother was.

"Just forget about them," Yuske insisted before turning to his side. "If they end up becoming a problem with you I'll deal with them."

Aeka laughed softly, nodding knowing she could always count on her brother whenever it came to people hurting her if she couldn't count on herself. _I'm fucking tired…I am just going to bed…Goodnight Yuske_. The young girl slipped under the covers once she managed to get them pulled back with the light still on and fell quickly asleep tired from the day.

------------------------

Jin attacked a loan deer stalking around near the woods Touya and him were passing through breaking its neck with his demonic teeth. "Can't you wait or are you that hungry?" Touya asked casually walking by him.

"I can't help it! Besides I need something in my stomach to help me through the morning since we have to go into hiding once more." He mumbled with the deer in his mouth before bothering to spit out the flesh that was currently being held by his teeth. Jin dragged the deer behind him catching up with Touya before continuing with his whining spree, "I still don't understand why we can't just stay out in the daylight and attend her school. Nobody is here to tell us against it."

"That doesn't matter," Touya said, continuing to walk through the woods slowly. "We are not allowed to see the light…" His tone unlike last was starting to waver a bit and there was something about the light that made him think differently on the subject though a part of him didn't want to admit to it.

"That was what our master's told us!" Jin said, with a big grin spread across his face trying to make his way in front of Touya so he could know for certain his partner was listening to him. "But they are no longer here. Who is to tell us differently now?"

Touya stopped walking and looked down at his feet, narrowing his eyes thinking on what Jin was trying to explain to him.

"We will only be in the human world for awhile before going back to the darkness in Makai," the wind demon continued to explain, getting in front of Touya once his friend stopped walking. "This will be the only time we get to see the light every waking morning. What could it hurt?"

"Fine," Touya said, caving in as he walked past Jin still looking down thinking his decision over. "Tomorrow we will attend her school as seniors as they call them here."

"It's about time you said yes," Jin said to poke fun at the ice master.

"I was only saying yes to make you hush for once," Touya joked lightly in return as he continued to look for a place they could stay. Turning around, he began poking at Jin's chest being serious for a bit. "I know you, Jin. I know how you can get over excited and tend to run your mouth so you better not blow it. If we get caught, it's over for us! Besides, Lord only knows how Aeka would act if she knew we were demons."

"She wouldn't care," Jin said, trying to act positive like he always did. "When she was five she didn't care—she enjoyed flying over the city!"

"Hello!" Touya announced, pounding lightly on Jin's stomach with the back of his fist for a moment to catch his childlike attention span. "Aeka was five. I doubt she remembers that at all!" Sighing irritably a moment, Touya waved for his partner to follow him. "C'mon-we better find a place to sleep if we are to go to her school tomorrow as new students."

Nodding, Jin flung the dead dear around his neck, hoping they would find a place soon, eager to feel the morning's light for the first time.

------------------------

Aeka and Yuske attended school the next day for once but of course…they skipped their classes. _Why must mother always find a way to make me feel guilty_? She asked herself thinking about last night. Sighing, the young teen shifted to her right side from where she was lying out in the field. However, as she did, the redhead she met the night before was found squatting there, looking down at her. Sitting up, Aeka asked with her hands once she removed the other from her heart, _What are you trying to do? Kill me!_

Jin saw her grip onto her heart and he realized he must have startled her. He was going to his assigned class looking for Aeka with Touya desperately only to find her basking in the normal spot about the roses.

Seeing that Jin was at a loss, the ice master couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "She asked if you are trying to kill her," Touya clarified watching her hand movements.

Aeka looked at the two confused. Pointing to Jin she asked with her hands, _Can he not speak for himself? Or does he not understand me?_

"You can read my lips?" Touya asked with his hands.

Aeka nodded at his gestures. _A little_, she signed. _I eventually learned_. _It helps when you have a drunken mother who can't sign her way out of a paper bag_. Getting to her feet and brushing off the grass on her backside, she asked, _How is it you know sign language? Not many people know it and most of the time I have to lip read._ Pausing a moment, she couldn't help but cock a brow at the duo she was now recalling,_ Hold on-you two are from last night!_

"Yeah, we are," Jin beamed glad she remembered.

"I learned Sign Language because my mother was deaf," Touya clarified with his hands. "My friend, Jiro, doesn't know this language well and I am trying to teach him and, yes, we are the guys from last night."

Aeka held her hands up stopping him right there in case he felt the need to continue, _So, what the hell are you two doing here?_

"We just transferred here," Touya continued, "We told you that last night."

_So why are the both of you stalking me all of a sudden?_ Aeka asked angrily with her hands.

"I am wondering why you're not in your classroom," Touya started wondering what the heck she had grown into over the last twelve years they were not there.

Making a growling noise Aeka turned her back to the both of them and walked elsewhere with her hands in her pants pockets. _Its bad enough I have Shuichi on my ass all day but now these two freaks who don't even know me?_

"I think you made her mad," Jin laughed watching Aeka leave them behind. "She doesn't remember us and you jump on her like you are her father. Now she thinks we're stalking her."

Touya frowned up at Jin not enjoying his mistakes being rubbed his face. "Well if you can do it better, by all means—go ahead."

Jin looked at Aeka's long flowing white hair that was being blown side to side as she was walking away from the two before looking back down at Touya. "But I can't sign. I can only read it to a certain extend. How will she know what I am saying?"

"She told me she can read lips which, means if you speak slow enough, she'll understand without the use of your hands." Seeing that Jin was about to take off now, Touya grabbed onto his wrist to stop him for a second, "But I want you to watch that mouth of yours. Lord knows it gets us into trouble."

Aeka made it to the roof of the school building and lied herself out against the wall eagerly waiting for the last bell to ring. _What a day_, she thought with a slight sigh closing her eyes, _it's been hell!_

It wasn't before long that she felt someone poking her lightly in the shoulder. Grunting, Aeka opened one eye to see it was 'Jiro' once more. Showing her surprise, Jin waved slightly saying, "Hello!"

Looking about the rooftop and knowing it wasn't that long after she said her goodbyes to him, Aeka couldn't help but ask, _How did you get here so fast?_

Jin sat there for a minute trying to put together her signs and asked with a goofy grin, "Can you sign slower…?"

Aeka rolled her eyes and signed slower the next round allowing Jin to understand.

"I'm just really fast on my feet." The last thing he wanted to tell this nonbeliever was that he flew to the top when nobody was watching him. Getting sick of standing, Jin asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Aeka looked at him oddly. _Why do you want to?_

"Do you not want me to?" He asked, stepping back slightly.

_Its okay_, Aeka signed dully showing him it wouldn't bother her.

Sitting down next to the young girl, he overlapped his hands behind his wild hair chuckling a bit, "You will have to forgive Totoya. He's always been that way."

_I'm use to it_, Aeka signed with a 'humph' thinking about Shuichi.

Knowing if he asked her why she ditches school, it would possibly make her cross again, Jin tried to think of something she might want to do. "So, what is there to do around here?"

Aeka raised her brows at him a bit surprised at his behavior. Obviously he was a complete opposite from his friend and in a way it felt like she was with her brother suddenly.

"I've been use to being cooped up one spot for so long, I have forgotten what it's like to run free," Jin more or less confessed with a stretch of his arms and a wide grin on his face.

_Well, if you're not like your friend, I can think of a few things we could do_, Aeka signed slowly thinking of getting out of the school.

"We may be friends but we're not identical in personality," Jin laughed, thinking about Touya. "So—what's it like here?"

The two managed to get out of school without getting caught by Touya or Shuichi or anyone else that would disapprove. Aeka stopped by the coffee shop with him to get a bit of coffee and a muffin while Jin had a hard time trying to decide what looked good. Aeka couldn't help but laugh to herself at how confused he looked at some of the titles for the coffee until he finally ordered something.

_If you aren't from here in Japan_, Aeka signed walking with Jin down the road later. _Where are you from?_

Jin was stumped there. How was he going to answer that one? "I'm from Ireland," He partially lied. "If you could hear it, you'd hear my heavy accident. I don't exactly fit in around a place like Japan."

Aeka frowned a bit, looking ahead instead of at the tall redhead. _I don't fit anywhere_, she signed looking angry as she did so.

Jin frowned seeing her remark and thought, _She's changed over the twelve years. Aeka's full of anger it seems_. Placing his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, he leaned within her view, "There's no need to say something like that. You are just distant towards everyone here."

Aeka began laughing scornfully seeing him say that. _You don't even know me! You've only known me for two days and already you are judging me? That's bold, buddy!_

The wind demon laughed inside seeing Aeka try and act like she was going to pummel him with her fists. "Calm down, kiddo," Jin urged, gripping onto her wrists. "I am just saying what I see."

_He's strong_, Aeka thought feeling his grip on her wrists. Normally, if somebody else did that to her, she could take them down but she could barely pull her hands free. When he finally released her, she rubbed her wrists, looking up at him a bit surprised. _You're stronger than I thought you were_, she signed a bit irritably, hating to admit that.

Jin laughed, rubbing the back of his cap he wore still. "I work out."

_Well, that's nice_, she grunted in jealousy as she signed trying to hide it behind her long pale lavender hair.

Aeka saw that Jiro was looking rather panicky all of a sudden and she turned to look over her shoulder to see what he was looking at only to find Shuichi heading her way. "Aeka!" He signed quickly as he called out just the same. "Once again I find you not at school. Am I going to have to drag you there myself in the mornings?"

_Calm down, little man! I was just speaking with-_ When Aeka turned around to introduce the two, she found Jiro was gone. _Jiro…? He's gone! _She signed, looking around the crowded sidewalk wondering where he went. _Oh, come on—he is a big guy! How could he just disappear like that?_ She thought, scratching her forehead.

"Jiro?" Shuichi asked himself looking about the area. His kind smile soon turned into a serious frown and his innocents left his eyes. _He was here…_

Seeing his frightening expression, Aeka was nervous when she tapped on Shuichi's chest to get his attention but tried not to show it. _What's wrong with you?_

Looking back down at her he eventually smiled letting the seriousness leave his expression, shrugging a bit. "It's nothing," he said without signing. "I heard you worried your mother sick last night by not coming in until late."

By signing this, he grabbed onto Aeka's arm and began to walk towards her house. _HAY! Let me go!_ She signed angrily trying to escape.

"The last thing I want is for your poor mother to worry again." Shuichi kept a firm grip on her arm the whole walk down to her house but his mind was stranded elsewhere as he did this. _Why would one of the demon energies I sensed be with Aeka? What do they want with her…?_


	5. Jiro

"How did it go?" Touya asked once he saw Jin arrive at the park he was relaxing in.

Jin looked behind him to make sure that man didn't follow him as he hurried towards Touya. "That damn boy showed up when I was speaking with Aeka! He obviously didn't follow me but—up until that point, everything was going alright."

Touya checked behind Jin once more just to make sure that boy didn't follow him. "We must act normal or he will question us. I guess we'll have to try hiding our demonic energies. Maybe that will throw him for a loop." Getting to his feet, Touya lead Jin out of the park and back into the busy streets. "That boy didn't _see_ you speaking with Aeka did he? The last thing we need is him to see us and pinpoint who we are…it makes me fear Risho or Koenma has sent someone already to take care of us."

Jin shook his head. "No, I don't think he did." The bubbly wind master watched as Touya was leading him back towards Aeka's apartment making him wonder, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I found us a place to stay. It's in one of the apartment complexes near where Aeka is," Touya answered slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

"We're living in apartments now?" Jin asked, following him down the road back towards Aeka's house.

Looking up at his partner, Touya shook his head irritably but with a smile. "If we are going to act like human beings, we might as well find a place to stay. Living in a cave isn't going to cut it!"

Jin shrugged, placing his hands behind his head as he followed Touya to their temporary new home.

-----------------------------

_Let me go, you miserable bastard!_ Aeka signed angrily to Shuichi who was now walking towards her apartment door.

"Here you are," Shuichi signed, just smiling as if he had not seen her rude comments all the way to her home. Now that he had her at least home, he could leave now. "Goodnight, Aeka. Tomorrow is the weekend so I guess I will see you when I do," he said with a slight bow to her, before placing his hands in his jacket pockets so his hands could stay warm on the way back to his house.

Growling, Aeka opened the door and stormed into her room, throwing herself face down on her bed. She felt someone tap her shoulder as she did this. Looking up she saw Yuske hovering over her. "What's the matter?" He asked with his hands.

_That moron at my school dragged me home when I was trying to talk to one of the guys I met that one night…you know, the stalkers…and he scared the guy off!_ Aeka complained.

Yuske couldn't help but frown slightly at hearing she was still conversing with people she didn't really know, "I thought I told you to be careful around those guys."

_They just transferred here, Yuske_, Aeka signed with her angry frown still on her face. _They are not stalkers, so chill. Don't go Keiko on me, okay?_

"I'll try not to," He laughed as he signed. Aeka kept her eyes on her brother as he sat down on his bed across from hers. "I still just find it odd how they show up out of the blue and start asking for you. And besides, being your brother, I cannot help but worry," Yuske teased pointing his index finger at her with a wink. "So, which one did you speak to?"

_The tall redhead named Jiro. He never gave me his last name_. Aeka lie back on her bed, with her arms pillowing her head.

Yuske threw a pillow at her head, causing Aeka to look over at him with a playful smile knowing he was just trying to get her attention even though she threatened to throw it back. "Did you like him?"

Aeka shrugged finally throwing the pillow back at Yuske. _I don't know. I only had a few hours with him. But if I had to sum up his attitude, I'd say he was a mixture of you and Shuichi._

"Shuichi?"

_The bastard that is a male version of Keiko. That's right I never did tell you his name, did I?_ At this moment Yuske looked a little strange. He looked pale in the face with either fear or anger. Seeing that she would have to toss a pillow at him, Aeka did grabbing one from her bed, making him snap to his senses. _What is the matter? You look…odd…_

Yuske put on one of his goofy grins and signed while saying, "It's nothing! Don't worry about it." The doorbell rang and Yuske got to his feet since their mother wasn't at home at the moment. "Wait here—that's the door," He ordered to Aeka. Rubbing the back of his head, Yuske opened the door not recognizing the person standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," The tall redhead waved, "Is Aeka home?"

"Who are you?" Yuske asked, defending his elder sister.

"Jiro," Jin answered simply.

Waiting for a last name to pop up but not getting one, the rowdy teen nodded slightly. "Oh, so you are Jiro," Yuske said, stepping aside. Though Aeka did say she enjoyed being with this guy for the short time she was given, Yuske was not about to let his big sister have alone time with someone such as he. He didn't trust a lot of guys around her especially when someone from a gang he beat up on occasion tried to rape his sister and he caught him just in time. For all he knew this new guy could be just as bad and he wasn't going to let anything happen to his elder sister. "Aeka's in here," he remarked with a protective tone still ringing in his tone. "Come in."

Aeka had her eyes closed as she stayed lied out on her bed thinking that whoever was at the door was probably going to be no one of importance due to nobody really coming to see her. Jin looked at Aeka's scrunched up body on the bedcovers once Jin made it into the bedroom with Yuske. Her waist long white hair flowed over the bedside as the moonlight outlined her womanly figure. _A young woman she is…it's still hard to believe that she grew up so fast. Not to mention going from a little girl, to a beautiful creature…_ Jin could feel his ears reacting to seeing her once more and just to be safe, he pulled the cap he was wearing down even further.

Yuske walked over to his sister and shook her. Aeka opened her aquatic eyes to see Yuske standing there with 'Jiro' right behind him. "Your friend's back," He signed and said aloud.

Aeka looked over at the door to see Jiro standing there with a smile on his face. _I thought Shuichi scared you off_, Aeka signed sitting on the edge of her bed. _I can understand that he can be a real annoyance but-_

"Nah, I had other things I remembered that I had to do," Jin interrupted with a little white lie, "Sorry I took off so fast and without saying goodbye."

Yuske watched as he just spoke and didn't bother to sign though he could hardly understand some of the things he said due to that heavy accent of his. _I guess he doesn't know how to sign. Maybe it's a good thing. It'll give Aeka time to brush up on her lip reading._ Yuske stopped thinking to himself when he saw Aeka was looking at him in her 'get out' body attitude. "Okay, okay. I get the message." Looking up at the redhead before he left, he added, "I am going out to speak with someone but I will be back soon…don't try anything buddy!"

Jin laughed nervously as Yuske left the apartment, sweat dropping a moment since he knew what Yuske was hinting in that last few words.

Tapping on his shoulder, Aeka signed, _Don't worry…normally he's harmless._

"Normally?" Jin questioned with a laugh. _Not that it would be a problem_, he thought, cocking his brow. _I could take that human down easily._

_Yes, he's got a frightening reputation at school and on the streets_. Aeka waved towards the door that lead into the kitchen and living room area heading to the kitchen area. _Did you eat dinner yet?_

Jin grinned wider, jogging in after her glad that her mother wasn't home nor was her brother. Once she looked over her shoulder at him, he answered, "No, I haven't. Didn't know you could bake."

Aeka rolled her eyes playfully, signing slowly for him as she always did around him, _you didn't think someone like me could bake, did you?_

"Honestly…no," He answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Aeka turned her back to him for a little bit to grab a few things she would need. Once she got the things necessary and a recipe book she bought a year or two ago, Aeka turned back to tell Jin her story. _When my mother wasn't going out and getting herself drunk all the time, she used to stay home and cook. Having not many friends and always enjoying creating something, I decided to learn after her._ Aeka sighed as she continued, _It's a good thing I did learn…now mother is never home and I have to cook for my little brother and myself. _

Jin frowned seeing her say this. Lowering his head he felt a bit guilty now about leaving her with this woman wishing he had taken her home with him even if life there probably wouldn't have been any easier.

Seeing the expression on his face, Aeka could guess what he was thinking. Tapping him on the shoulder she explained, _She's a good mother, don't get me wrong. I just feel she could be better at times…_

"I feel so bad," Jin said, trying to force a smile on his face like he always did. "I wish I could help you."

Aeka placed her hands on her hips, keeping one eye open as she examined him. Signing with one hand she asked, _Why? It seems ever since you and your friend transferred here, all you wanna do is help me…why is that? What's in it for you?_

Jin could see in her expression causing his to shift to surprise at what she was hinting at and he laughed, raising his hands to his chest. "Calm down, calm down. Why are you so uptight about me wanting to help? Can I not care about a friend?"

_Since when did I become your friend?_ Aeka asked, narrowing her eyes at him now a bit playfully.

"Since I knew you," Jin answered honestly but vaguely. "Unless you don't want me to be your friend."

Aeka was silent at seeing his mouth explain this wondering what to do. _I'll be making pasta—I hope you like that_, She signed, turning her attention back to what she had out. As she began to fill up the pot with water, Aeka began to think about this exchange student's attitude towards her. _Why is he so insistent on being my friend? I have never met anyone like him…he's so weird…_

-----------------------------

Yuske walked quickly downtown looking about the streets for the person he was searching for. He soon found him walking just ahead of him. "Ah, there he is!" Waving his hand in the air, Yuske shouted over the noise, "Hey, wait, Kurama!"

The red-haired boy turned around and smiled seeing Yuske heading his way through the many people that blocked him. "Hello, Yuske. What brings you here?"

"You never told me you knew my elder sister."

Kurama looked confused at this not knowing what he meant. He knew many girls…which one was his elder sister? "Sister—I didn't know you had a sister."

"Aeka Urameshi…ring a bell?"

Kurama laughed, knocking himself on the head. "Ah, so you're the brother they talk about. I should have known. So what about your sister?"

"You just seem to get on her nerves as of late," Yuske pointed out not liking his sister coming home mad all the time. "Why not ease up a bit with the big brother attitude that's inside of you?"

Kurama was a bit surprised but he eventually smiled. "You know I scold her so she'll graduate on time and not be the oldest sophomore at our school."

Yuske frowned hearing him say this. _Jeez, he does sound like a male version of Keiko now that I hear him say this out loud…_All Yuske could do was shrug shaking his head showing there was nothing more he could say about it. "Well, I tried."

"Before you go, Yuske I think I should warn you first," Kurama said in a more serious manner. "I am unaware if you have sensed this as well but I have felt two demonic powers somewhere near here. They seem powerful and that is unnatural considering only weak demons can pass through any rift made from the demon world to this."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuske said, waving his hand as he turned his back to the redhead with his hands supporting the back of his head. "I'll look into it once I get the chance."

"That's not all. Before the powers became recently weaker and harder to pinpoint, I have sensed them mostly around Aeka."

Yuske quickly turned back around facing Kurama looking worried. "My sister—**MY** sister—are you sure about that?" It actually came as no surprise really since he was a Spirit Detective and took care of several apparitions who probably wanted revenge on him by getting to his sister.

"I don't know what they want but they want something from your sister." Kurama turned around, flipping his red-hair behind him as he went. "I would be cautious. I'll keep an eye on Aeka at school or whenever she is on school grounds. You will have to do the rest, I am afraid."

-----------------------------

Aeka was through eating and to show she was tired, she overlapped her arms on the table and rested her head upon them. She kept one eye open to make sure this stranger didn't try anything like the last one did just to seek revenge on her brother.

"Tired?" Jin asked, putting his fork down on his empty plate as well.

_A little_, she answered with one hand.

Jin looked about the kitchen to see that there was a little bit of a mess that she would have to clean up before going to bed. Getting out of his chair, Jin grabbed the two plates that were on the table and needed to be washed before heading over to the sink to clean them off before putting them away in the washing machine.

Aeka pulling on his baggy pants and asked, _What are you doing? I am supposed to be doing those!_

"You are tired," Jin answered. "I don't mind doing them myself. Like you, I use to spend time with my mother before I was taken away from her..." The redheaded demon smiled thinking about his human mother before he was taken away at the age of five to go train for 1,000 years.

Aeka got up and headed over to the sink behind Jin and tugged on his shirt to get his attention again. _Taken away?_ She asked confused.

Jin nodded not wishing to elaborate on that topic knowing it would mean much discussing. "I helped my mother wash the dishes after dinner most times because she was a frail woman and father left her for his own reasons. So it was just my mother and me."

Aeka frowned signing, _Your father left you? He doesn't sound too nice to me!_

Jin laughed for a bit shaking his head. "No, no—he had his reasons and we understood. Don't think ill of him." Jin knew it was hard for his demonic father who ate humans to stay around his mother for very long. Especially in the small village they lived in. He would have felt tempted to eat someone and he didn't want to start anything.

_You confuse me_, Aeka signed with a brief laugh. _Not one bit of you makes since_.

Jin laughed once more, finishing the task at hand. "Then you would get along great with Totoya for he thinks the same thing. There—everything is cleaned up."

_Thank you, Jiro_, Aeka signed.

"Not a problem. Well, I guess I should be going. I hope your mother comes home soon and your little brother," Jin said, walking towards the door. "I would hate to leave you here alone."

_I manage. Don't worry about it._ Aeka was quick to grab onto his shirt, making Jin stop and look over his shoulder wondering what she wanted. _I hope to see you around…_

It was the first time she ever really showed she cared about him and so he smiled at her question offering it as a yes. "Oh! I forgot to tell you," Jin said, thinking about where they lived now. "My friend and I live right across from your place in the next set of apartments."

_You and Totoya live together?_ Aeka asked with her hands. _How come?_

"We were both taken away from our families," Jin explained, walking outside the apartment. "So, we have leaned on one another through the years we have suffered. We continue to."

Aeka didn't know what to say to that for she felt bad for the young man but it was nice he had someone to lean on.

"Well, I better be going now. Totoya is probably going to yell at me for staying too long."

Aeka waved goodbye to Jin and the Wind Master waved back with a smile on his face as he headed down to the stairs to get to Touya and put up with the lecturing and twenty questions.

As he was walking down the steps, he was run into by a worried Yuske Urameshi. Falling backward by surprise, Jin caught the rushed Yuske once he collapsed on his well built chest. "Whoa," Jin laughed, getting him off of his chest. "Walk often?"

Growling, Yuske threatened to pummel and yell at whoever was in his way but stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you," Yuske said, letting out a shaky breath. Looking back up at the young man, he asked, "Is my sister ok?"

The way he asked this made Jin wonder what the problem was making him fear leaving her behind to begin with. "Y-Yes, she was fine when I left her. Why? Is something the matter!"

Yuske shook his head, walking up the steps. "No, don't worry about it. Thanks for watching my sister, Jiro."

Jin watched as he hurried quickly to his apartment before pretty much saying to himself, "Not a problem." Shaking his head, he prayed for the best before walking to his apartment with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

Yuske stopped for a second in his tracks, watching the redhead leave the apartment building thinking back on what Kurama had to say before Yuske finally let him go.

"_I started sensing them two days ago close to afternoon_,_"_ Yuske recalled Kurama telling him. _"They could have been here longer than that but I am not sure. Just be careful for I sensed them a lot around Aeka. I don't wish for anything to happen to her."_

"_What, do you suddenly have a crush on my sister?"_ Yuske asked cocking his brow at Kurama.

"_Is it not alright for me to care for her well being?"_ Kurama asked with a sincere smile on his face.

"_You have a sad poker face,"_ Yuske teased, _"But don't worry—I won't let **anything** happen to her."_

"Two days ago, hu?" Yuske asked himself, "That was around the time Aeka clamed to have met up with Jiro and his friend who I haven't seen yet…" Not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet, Yuske turned back around to make sure Jiro wasn't lying when he said Aeka was okay.


	6. A Night Out

Yuske stood outside Aeka's high school waiting for Kurama to show up sometime soon. It took awhile but sure enough, the redheaded high school student was soon spotted coming towards the school gates. "Hey, Kurama," Yuske began calmly, with his back against the wall and his foot as well with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi, Yuske, what brings you here?" Kurama laughed softly seeing him standing there. "Your sister is just as stubborn as you are so you should know she's not here."

"I know that, fox boy," Yuske remarked, pushing himself off of the wall. "I was just wondering if you knew anybody by the name of Jiro."

Kurama placed his hand on his hip thinking with his bag flung over his shoulder for a moment. "There are so many people by that name, Yuske that I know of so you're going to have to be more specific. Care to explain who he is and why he interests you?"

Seeing that more students were passing by that knew nothing of the demon world, Yuske nodded off to the side so that nobody would hear them. Kurama followed so he could hear Yuske out. "Last night a guy named Jiro came to see Aeka. He was the same guy that Aeka described to me that appeared outside our apartment building with another guy friend of his."

Kurama smiled softly with his brows creased in a bit of a calm laughing expression, "Your sister is going to have dates, Yuske. What is the matter with a guy coming over to speak with her?"

"What makes me suspicious-" Yuske said through his teeth, "-is that the guys randomly show up on the day you sense demonic energies and they start asking for Aeka…you know, the girl you claim you felt them around."

Kurama's smile turned into a serious frown as he asked, "What did this Jiro look like?"

"Bout your size, same red hair except it was shaggy; he had blue eyes and looked pretty strong…not to mention he had an odd Irish—er—Scottish type accent."

"Was there any abnormal features you saw on him?" Kurama pried.

"I didn't see anything abnormal on him. But that night when he left, there was something about him that urked me…"

"You left your sister with him that night, didn't you?" Kurama pried. "Isn't Aeka still okay?"

Yuske rubbed the back of his neck with a frown on his face. "Yes, she was but that's beyond the point, Kurama! What if those demons are just trying to get on her good side before they decide to destroy her? The last thing I want to find is my sister dead at home."

Kurama hummed a bit, thinking about Yuske's predicament. "We don't know for certain they are demons yet, Yuske. But just to be on the safe side, I will check out of school and hunt down Aeka so I can keep an eye on her. I bet this Jiro person will show back up for her and I will be there to make sure she is okay."

"Thanks, Kurama," Yuske waved, walking towards his middle school. "I will be at school today if you need me."

Kurama could only laugh to himself at Yuske's grumbling as he walked off to his least favorite place in the world. Hurrying into his high school, Kurama hoped to think of a good excuse as to why he needed to leave so he could make sure those hanging around Aeka were not of the demonic race.

--------------------------------

Aeka was still at home helping her mother through her hangover that she had gained thanks to the partying she did the last night. "Sweetheart, can you go grab me something to drink, please?" Atsuko asked with her hands.

_Yes, mother_, Aeka signed, getting to her feet and hurrying to the kitchen. _I guess serving my mother is better than being at school_, Aeka thought pouring orange juice into a glass cup since it was the only thing they really had. Seeing that made Aeka frown a bit to herself, _Hmmm, I guess I need to go to the store soon_.

Once she handed it over to her, Atsuko's eyes glanced over at the door when she heard the doorbell ring though Aeka could not. "Can you get the door for me, Aeka?"

Aeka nodded with a bit of a grumble, hurrying over to the door. Upon opening it, there stood Jin and his friend, Touya waiting for her. Jin waved at Aeka while Touya stood behind his rather tall partner looking as though he really didn't want to be there. "Hi, Aeka. I've come back and dragged Totoya with me," He said with his big cheesy grin of his.

_Welcome back, Jiro and hi Totoya_, Aeka signed, looking at the guy behind the tall redhead.

Atsuko appeared beside her daughter, holding her head, "Who are you guys?" She asked sounding groggy, leaning in the doorway behind her daughter.

"Hi, Mrs. Urameshi," Touya said, pushing his way past Jin since he knew his partner couldn't handle such introductions. "We—well, Jiro knows your daughter and we were just coming over to speak with her."

"Ah," Atsuko said, looking down at her daughter who didn't know what to say in all of this. "I didn't know you had friends, Aeka," She signed and said aloud when she ran her fingers through Aeka's long hair.

_Yeah, they live in the apartment complexes over there_, Aeka explained pointing across the street.

"Well, how convenient! Come in!" Atsuko waved the two inside of the house, opening her hand to theirs or at least to the best of her ability with the double she was seeing. "I'm Atsuko Urameshi and you can call me whatever you feel like."

"I'm Jiro and this is my friend Totoya," Jin lied, taking the woman's hand and shaking it even if she missed his hand by about a mile.

"Ah…" Atsuko smiled not wishing to be rude by asking what their last names were. "Well, welcome to my home and my son hopefully listened to me and went to school today unlike my daughter who's here but at least she is taking care of me if anything."

Aeka couldn't help but roll her eyes at what she saw her mother saying before pouring herself some water to drink.

"I met him last night, Mrs. Urameshi," Jiro said with a big smile. "Cool wind surrounds that boy-" Touya elbowed Jin in the shoulder with a frown on his face making Jin change his choice of words. "Nice kid, he seems."

Atsuko laughed at what this stranger had to say about her son. "Obviously you didn't get to know him that well. Yuske is a rowdy boy—but he is my son."

Jin turned around to see Aeka standing there still shaking her head at everything her mother said. Obviously from the look on her face, she wanted to get out and spare the two from really getting to know her mother. "Is it alright if we steal your daughter for the day or do you need her?" Jin asked out of the blue.

Atsuko took awhile to respond since she was still hung-over and things weren't exactly processing well. "Sure," She finally replied, waving her hand. "Just don't let her be late getting home please."

"We'll keep a close eye on her," Touya assured, as Jin herded Aeka out the door once she put her water glass away. "Nice meeting you."

Aeka turned around looking Jin in the eyes with an odd expression. _What was that about?_ She signed.

"We thought you wanted to get out of there, so that was why I asked," Jin answered honestly walking towards the stairs. "If you don't wish to come with us to have fun, I can understand."

Aeka looked over at Touya who was about to follow after him. Tapping on his shoulder, she asked, _Does he always smile that cheesy?_

Touya laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "He can be…odd—childlike—I would go with childlike."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Jin asked, trying to make them stop talking about him.

--------------------------------

Kurama ran as fast as he could down to Yuske's apartment building pushing his way past the people that were in his way since he was in a hurry and ran up the stairs and down to his room number, knocking on the door quickly.

Atsuko opened the door and was surprised to see another young man standing there. "Okay, don't tell me…you're here for Aeka," She laughed miserably. "Where does she find all these guys? Is she sleeping with all of them?"

Kurama laughed nervously as he held up one finger. "Um, Mrs. Urameshi? I am here for Aeka but don't worry—I haven't touched your daughter like that or vise versa. In all honesty I think she would rather punch me."

"She's not here," Atsuko answered, leaning against the doorway exhaustedly. "She left with Jiro and Totoya to go somewhere."

_Oh boy_, Kurama thought, rubbing his arm. "Okay. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Urameshi." Turning from the soon shut door, Kurama sighed heavily wondering what he was going to do now since the demon energies were suppressed.

"I've been looking up and down these streets and found an excellent place to have some fun at," Jin said, holding Aeka's hand since he didn't want her to get separated from them while Touya walked on the other side of him.

_Fun?_ Aeka questioned with her hand. _What town were you in?_

Jin laughed, pointing to a place that had music booming so loud you could have heard it from miles away. "From where I come from, it's rare to get a good time at such a place though they are abundant. I have just been busy—working out most my life that I can hardly find the time," he said with a clearing of his throat since he didn't want to mention his Shinobi training.

Aeka stopped dead in her tracks once she recognized what it was. _A bar? But—I am too young for-_

Jin grabbed her moving hands and looked quickly over at Touya who was crossing his arms in disapproval at the sight before them and what he planned on doing to a young girl. "Hey—you maybe too young to drink but that doesn't mean you can't come in, sit down and eat, right?"

Jin stood there waiting for Touya's disappointed look to vanish and it eventually did but that to irritation. "Don't let his exterior fool you, Aeka," Touya said, continuing to keep his eyes on his partner. "Jiro has been known to hit the drinks hard…a bit too hard sometimes."

"Some Irishmen are like that!" He joked at the short ice master who was already heading into the bar. Jin bit his lower lip trying not to smile knowing it would be inappropriate but he couldn't help it as he watched Touya walk on inside. Looking back down at Aeka who was gazing up at him in a questionable manor, he said, "I was only eighteen when I had my first drink. Wanna try one when Touya's not looking?"

Aeka smirked, looking off to the side for a second before looking back up at Jin and signing, _Yes_. Being that her mother downed the stuff frequently and did just fine give or take, what could it have hurt?

Jin nodded, guiding her inside by her hand, "Alright then. I'll keep an eye on things. Don't worry about it."

Aeka walked into the bar with the tall wind master pushing the people aside so they could get through. Jin was soon able to spot Touya guarding some seats he managed to find and was waving for the others to join him. He dragged Aeka over to the middle seat so he could watch over her right while Touya watched her left.

Jin tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Be grateful that right now you're deaf."

_Why_, she asked with a soft laugh.

"It's very loud in here and my sensitive ears are dying," He answered honestly trying to fix it so his poor ears would be spared.

Touya leaned backward out of Aeka's sight and asked, "Are you excited?"

"Happy," Jin answered pushing back as well, fixing his cap since his elfin ears were wiggling underneath them. "The cap may have helped block out the loud music and hollering a bit but it's gonna take more than that to keep me from taren my ears off!"

Aeka tugged on Jin's shirt. _Is something wrong?_

Jin laughed, raising his hands at chest level. "No, I am alright, Aeka. Anyways, we came for some fun, did we not?" Jin raised his hand up in the air, "Excuse me, bar tender!"

Touya rested his head in his hand, trying his hardest to pretend he didn't know Jin suddenly even if it was hard given the two really stuck out. _He hasn't had a drink yet and already he has gone crazy._

Jin looked at Aeka wondering what would be alright for someone of her stature. If anything he really wanted to see her drunk to get her to lighten up and have a good time for once so he eventually made his decision, "Get me Nihonshu and two Shochus."

Touya looked over at Jin as if he were crazy knowing that the double drink he ordered had a high alcoholic content. "You are planning on drinking **TWO** Shochus?"

"No," Jin answered with a laugh, "One of them is for you while the Nihonshu is for Aeka."

Touya narrowed his eyes at Jin showing how angry he was at his choice. "Are you crazy!" He asked loudly, knowing Aeka wouldn't understand unless she looked at him which she wasn't.

"What?" He asked, playfully knowing exactly what the problem was. "Live a little, Totoya!"

Touya sighed, leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, _If he gets out of control, Aeka's doomed…and so am I!_

--------------------------------

It was getting late. Close to ten and Touya was pretty much the only sober one at the time. Aeka was okay at the time just a little tipsy but not as bad as the wind master who needed the support of Touya and Aeka at the time to walk out of the bar.

_Will he be okay?_ Aeka signed to Touya real quick laughing at how much more goofy he was acting.

"Tomorrow I doubt he will be getting to his feet," Touya answered honestly trying to keep Jin standing.

"Wow!" Jin said aloud, shaking his head, trying to stay focused regardless of the double he was now seeing. "Okay! I think I am feeling better now!"

Aeka placed the back of her hand on her forehead, as she looked up at the double Jin. _Are you sure_, She tried her hardest to sign.

Continuing to laugh, Jin nodded, freeing himself from Touya and Aeka's support as he staggered on ahead with them struggling to keep up with the drunken redhead. Touya shook his head, looking over at Aeka. She was pretty bad herself and he knew he had better get her home especially if she was to make curfew and be in a safe place with the state she was now in. To get her attention, he placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "We better get you home." Aeka nodded, about to follow after Jin but Touya stopped her by not releasing her shoulder. "And—it's best your mother doesn't see him like this."

Aeka nodded before stopping a moment to grab onto her stomach and threaten to vomit since the alcohol her body was not used to was about to come up.

Seeing this, Touya was quick to grab onto her long hair that touched her knees so it wouldn't get within her tresses. The young teen finally doing so, Touya couldn't help but shake his head and sigh a bit before rubbing her back. "I knew you shouldn't have had more than one," he said mostly to himself.

Touya stopped Jin from trying to wonder up towards Aeka's apartment with the state he was in. "Sorry you have to see him like this," Touya apologized with his hands trying to keep a good grip on Jin's arm.

_Its okay_, Aeka said with a quick smile watching Jin wave stupidly. _I actually had a great time regardless of the throwing up. Good bye Jiro and Totoya._

Touya shook Aeka's hand while Jin, absent mindedly, ignored her extended hand and just wrapped his arms around her. Aeka stood there with her arms at her sides now wondering what the hell he thought he was doing with a bright blush across his face. She so badly wanted to punch him hard across the face but another part rejected the idea and just stood there, letting him do it. Well, at least until an angered Touya pulled him off by the back of his shirt.

"Will you control yourself?" Touya asked angrily through his teeth.

"Sorry," Jin laughed, leaning on his partner before turning around, jumping on the railing before Touya pulled him down by his pants careful not to yank those off but if that was what it took to get him down, so be it.

Touya sighed, shaking his head as he looked over at Aeka. "We will see you tomorrow, Aeka. Right now I need to take him home and work on some sort of miracle hangover cure for the coming morning. If you ever need one, I will come over and give it to you."

_Alright, Totoya_, Aeka giggled watching the two, waving her hand. _I'll see you when Jiro is not so drunk or suffering through a massive hangover. Bye!_

Touya dragged Jin to the other side of the street, shaking his head still. "I feel like I am baby-sitting two little kids!"

"Lighten—up, Touya," Jin said with one of his cheesy grins stumbling over each world.

Touya pressed his finger to his own mouth demanding in his expression for Jin to be quiet. "If you say that name one more time, you will blow it for the both of us! You are so absent minded when you are sober…it's worse when you are drunk!"

With that said, Touya dragged Jin to their apartment room by his belt while a curious Kurama had himself perched above Aeka's apartment building complex roof eavesdropping in on Jin and Touya's conversation, making him weary of these two newcomers.


	7. Touya the Ice Master

_Man_, Aeka thought, not able to move from where her torso was hanging off the side of her bed. _My head…**HURTS**! _The next morning had really gotten to Aeka and though she wished she could call Totoya for the hangover cure he spoke of, but it hurt just to think about it.

Atsuko heard the doorbell ring as she was sitting in front of the TV and munching on some of the cookies she made for the ill-fallen Aeka who was surprisingly clueless about what was ailing her daughter. Getting to her feet and having one cookie still in her mouth, she answered the door. "Oh, hello, again," She said, finishing the cookie quickly so she could continue talking to the redhead before her. "Shouldn't you be in school? Don't tell me my daughter's bad habits are rubbing off on you!"

"No, no," Kurama answered with a laugh, raising his hands at chest level. "I just came by to check on Aeka since I heard she wasn't feeling well."

"But—what about school?" She asked, squinting to see past the bright light since she was wasted again. "Is it Saturday?"

"No, I am ahead so it will be alright. My mother knows I am here," Kurama answered honestly still standing outside the door. "So, may I come in, Atsuko?"

"Oh, sure!" She said, standing aside, letting him enter. "Aeka's room is in there." She replied pointing to the door in the back beyond the kitchen.

Kurama followed where she was pointing to see the door slightly opened. "What is the matter with her, do you know?"

Atsuko shook her head as she drank some water that she had on the kitchen counter. "She came in looking and feeling fine then this morning…she felt sick," She explained, sitting back down in front of the TV. "I hope she clears up."

Kurama smiled with a hint of nervousness in it somewhere. "I'll see what I can do." Atsuko nodded as the redheaded teen walked slowly towards Aeka's bedroom. Gripping the edge of the door, he opened it a bit further, peeking into the dark room where Aeka was lying in misery.

Aeka felt someone sitting on her bed once it shifted and she was ready to tell her mother she was fine but stopped signing when she saw it was Kurama. _What are you doing here?_ She signed in misery.

"Well, hello to you as well," Kurama laughed and signed. "I heard you were ill and decided to stop by and see what the problem was."

_What is wrong with me is none of your business!_ Aeka scolded with her hands and expression before covering her eyes for a second with her hands.

Kurama shrugged not budging from where he sat as he listened to her groan and moan in misery. He did move over a bit once Aeka bent over her bed and threw up. "Emmm," Kurama hummed, pulling back Aeka's long flowing white hair so it wouldn't mingle with what her body didn't agree with. Once she was through, Kurama helped her back up, grabbing the tissues she had on her nightstand. "Here," He signed, "wipe your mouth. I'm sure you don't want me doing that."

Aeka took the tissue and did as he suggested before lying back down on her bed feeling her head pounding once more. _Just go away_, she begged signing weakly.

"What did you do last-"

_Please, just talk… don't sign…_

Kurama smiled weakly as he asked once again, "What did you do last night?"

_I don't remember_, Aeka lied looking away from him not in for him telling her mother or getting a double lecture from both.

Kurama placed his hand on her cheek and gently forced her to look at him. "I'll give you a hint…I smell alcohol on your breath."

_What!_ Aeka thought jerking back her head. _How can he smell that when it should be completely gone?_

Knowing that she was surprised and caught, he eyed her scoldingly. "Mind telling me what you did last night so I won't have to get your mother in on this?"

Aeka sighed irritably. _I went to a bar last night with two friends of mine because they wanted to have some fun and so did I…_

"And they brought you home afterwards?"

_Straight afterwards, mommy_, Aeka mocked._ Totoya didn't want to stay out when Jiro and I were a bit out of it_, she answered, massaging her forehead afterwards.

"Do you need something to drink? Maybe I can grab you some Tylenol to take for that headache of yours."

Aeka was too prideful to say thank you so she just waved him away with a: _Sure_.

Kurama left her room to get what he promised to as he thought back on what he saw and heard last night. _That is odd…I would have thought that demons would have used her for something after they got her drunk. I am surprised they didn't rape her or at least threaten her_. Grabbing a glass of water and two Tylenol, Kurama headed back to her room, handing it to her.

Taking them from his hands, Aeka was quick to swallow them hoping it would make everything better. _Tylenol takes forever to work_, Aeka complained with her hands. _Is there anything else you can get me that may work faster?_

"Aeka, I don't want to over drug you," He said with a laugh.

_There has to be something to make me feel better! Please find something for me, Shuichi,_ Aeka asked.

When Kurama didn't say or do anything, she lightly grabbed onto his school uniform, looking into his eyes with a pleaded expression obviously about to cry. The redhead shook his head side to side with a smile on his face. "Fine—I think I know of a cure that will help you. Wait here." Kurama left the room once more to retrieve a glass of orange juice. Looking to make sure Atsuko wasn't watching him the fox demon pulled a flower from his hair and took off two of the pedals to put in the orange juice. _This should work…_

The door soon opened, having Yuske enter the apartment room and Kurama to hide what he was doing until he realized who it was. "Couldn't stand school, mom, though I'd come—hi, Kurama," Yuske replied, grabbing an apple. "I didn't see you there."

"Hello, Yuske," Kurama replied what a soft smile.

"So, why are you here?" He asked, biting out of the apple before tossing it up a few times.

"Yuske," Kurama began his softly with his tone expressing seriousness, "I need to speak to you about the two demons I have sensed here."

Yuske looked over his shoulder from where the living room was where his mother was sitting, watching TV still, and ignoring Yuske's arrival. Yuske laughed shortly, looking back at Kurama, "Normally she yells at me. It's amazing that she hasn't. Well, my sister woke up sick today so we don't really have a place to talk since we share a room."

"Not necessarily. Come on," Kurama beckoned, walking back into Aeka's room with the drink he held. Shaking her gently, the young girl opened her eyes to see the orange juice that was now being handed over to her. "Take this. It will make you feel better."

_Feel better?_ She signed angrily, _Shuichi, its orange juice! How can this make me feel better?_

"Clam down," Kurama said, trying to stop her from signing. "Trust me when I tell you it will make you feel better, okay, Aeka?"

Aeka sighed, taking the drink and taking it like he asked her to since she was obviously getting desperate to feel better. Once she was through, Kurama took the glass back as she sat in bed waiting for something to happen. _I don't feel any different…only tired…_

Kurama put the empty glass on the nightstand and helped her get situated in bed a bit more comfortably knowing she would be too exhausted to care to fight him. "Go to sleep and when you wake up, you will feel better."

Yuske watched as his sister's whole body finally just fell limp. "You drugged her with your herbs and flowers, didn't you?" Yuske asked with a laugh watching Kurama tuck her in under the covers.

"Yes. Now we can talk about these two guys your sister is hanging around with lately."

"You mean the stalkers?" He asked since that was what the detective so affectionately named them. Yuske sat down on his bed, waiting to hear what Kurama had to say.

Kurama went to shut the door first just to make sure Atsuko would not walk in on their conversation before he could explain. "I came to your house too late and Aeka had already left with them so I waited on top of the roof of the apartment complex to see if everything would be alright if and when she came home."

"Obviously she came home," Yuske interrupted, lying back on his bed. "So what did you find out about the guys?"

"Well, the redhead was drunk beyond belief and Aeka is obviously suffering from a hangover but the shorter friend of the redhead was sober and mad at their decisions so it made little since to me." Kurama crossed his arms biting his lower lip as he continued to try to piece together what he saw and heard last night. "Obviously they did nothing to her that harmed her for I can not see nor smell anything that would suggest so…however, I did get one of their names and it rings a bell."

"What was it?" Yuske pried with the rise of his thin brow.

"The redhead slipped and said that his friend's name was Touya."

"Touya?" Yuske asked, cocking his brow. "Where does this name ring a bell?"

"I have heard of a Touya the Ice Master who works for the Shinobi in Makai." The redhead narrowed his eyes thinking about the Shinobi and struggling to remember the others. "I don't know for certain if that is him for the Shinobi have never been seen in daylight or by other demons. They are ninja mercenaries of Demon World."

"What would the Shinobi want with Aeka though?" Yuske asked, looking over at his sleeping sister. "Did someone hire them to kill her!"

Kurama followed Yuske's eyes, sighing. "I don't know Yuske but I highly doubt someone would want her dead. They are mercenaries but they mostly settle disputes in Demon World privately to keep everything composed. If this Touya is indeed part of the Shinobi and his friend is as well, I don't even understand why they are here to begin with. The Shinobi are not allowed to walk about in daylight, let alone walk about the Human World unless something was happening on the surface that they were hired to take care of. But being around Aeka…well…I just don't understand it unless it's personal for them."

"Well, then-" Yuske got to his feet and headed towards the door, reaching for the doorknob.

Kurama gripped onto Yuske's wrist asking quickly not wishing for someone such as him to leave so brashly, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to go talk to those guys! I don't want these demons hanging around my sister without knowing what the hell they are doing here!"

"Yuske, you shouldn't! The Shinobi are not demons you should fight with right now! I am sure they are not bothering you because they feel you as no threat, but if you go over there and tell them you know they are demons and are going to send them back, they will attack. You are not strong enough to fight these demons."

Yuske drew back his hand so Kurama was release his wrist. "Then come with me and get Hiei's ass down here!" Yuske demanded not wanting this to go on any longer. Kurama was about to say something but Yuske interrupted, "I am not going to sit by and let these demons possibly kill my sister!"

"Yuske, we don't know for certain they-"

Yuske opened the door and headed out the apartment room with Kurama close behind him making the demon cease in speaking before hurrying after the rash detective. "If you're going to help, then come with me! If you are not coming, at least watch over my sister!"

"You can't go alone," Kurama sighed, gripping onto Yuske's shoulder. "But if I send Hiei, I know all he will do is instigate a fight. I cannot risk that."

"So what do you want him to do? Watch my sister?" Yuske laughed sarcastically, getting Kurama's hand off of his shoulder. "Like I can trust three eyes to do that!"

"Hiei will do it," Kurama assured. "He has no reason to hurt Aeka. He may not like it but it will be best he does."

Yuske frowned, placing his hands on his hips, looking off to the side for a moment.

"I will contact Hiei and get him to watch Aeka while we find Touya. Just please promise me you won't go over there without me," Kurama whispered softly before heading off to look for the fire demon.

"Aeka told me they live in the apartment complexes over there." Yuske nodded across the street with the frown still pressed on his face and his arms across his chest. "So are we going?"

Kurama raised his hands, trying to calm down Yuske. "We'll go tonight, okay? I need to get Hiei down here first to agree to watch Aeka."

-------------------------

Jin stretched upward in his bed, yawning slightly with Touya resting on the same bed since he was too tired to heft himself over to the other that was across from Jin's thanks to working with him almost all day. "Well, I feel better!" Looking down at the tired Touya he smiled. "Thanks for helping me with my hangover, Touya."

Touya grumbled through the sheets since he was lying face down in them before he looked up at the wind master who was now messing up his hair. "I should have just let you suffer through it." He remarked as he sat up on the bed, glaring at Jin who was still grinning.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me." Looking about the room he noticed it was starting to get dark out. "What time is it?" He asked with a lion like yawn.

Touya looked over at the clock, trying to fix his hair. "It's close to seven," He answered, sitting on the side of the bed. "What do you have planned now?"

Jin pulled the covers off of him and hopped out of bed with another stretch as he headed towards the bathroom to change. "I am going over to see how Aeka's doing."

Touya rolled his eyes, grabbing the brush that was on the nightstand so he could fix his hair. "When she was five, you wanted to take care of her…now you want to date her? What is going through your mind right about now?"

Jin sighed a bit, grabbing his cap to put on over his abnormal features. "Because she already has a home…and a mother and brother who care for her. I might as well be something else to her—if I can, that is."

The ice master said nothing to that as he stayed on the side of the bed. In a way it was more or less true but what would he do when they had to return to Makai? It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Once Jin was finished getting ready, he waved goodbye to his partner and exited through the window, using his wind to fly over since he wasn't really thinking clearly at the moment and in too much of a hurry to care to walk. "Dammit, Jin," Touya swore to himself, shaking his head. "We are going to get caught because of his airhead!" The ice demon didn't have time to sit and dwell on how brainless Jin was being for there was a knock at the door that prompted him to his feet. Wondering who it could be, Touya opened it only to frown to himself. _Dammit…_

"Totoya?" Kurama questioned, looking at the ice demon trying to act as non-threatening as possible.

"Yes…What is it?" Touya asked trying not to lose his composure in front of the fox demon.

"We need to talk about my sister," Yuske interrupted causing Kurama to shake his head.

Not wanting to make a scene out in front of a bunch of humans, Touya nodded into his apartment room regardless of what may come. "Come in."

The two of them walked in and Yuske got straight to the point not wishing to beat around the bush anymore. "Why do you want my sister?"

"Yuske-" Kurama tried to stop him by placing his hand on his shoulder but the boy continued by jerking away.

"What do you mean?" Touya asked trying to stay calm.

"Don't fuck with me! I know you're a demon—now admit it!" Yuske ordered, pounding his fists together.

Touya's eyes glanced over at the fox demon seeing that his expression was suggesting that Yuske was saying what he wanted to all along. "Last night I heard you and your friend talking to one another," Kurama admitted, trying to let Yuske cool off for a bit. "Jiro said your name was Touya…are you Touya the Ice Master I have heard about that works for the Shinobi?"

Touya closed his eyes for a bit and slowly reopened them knowing that the cat was indeed out of the bag. "Why have you come here? Is it about Aeka? We have done nothing to her so why are you so crossed?"

"Why do you want her to begin with?" Yuske demanded to know.

Touya didn't answer his question for his reasons for staying had nothing to do with Aeka but what he witnessed when he first saved the child. He just stood there, staring at Yuske with a neutral expression on his face and his hands clutched tightly at his sides.

"Answer me, ice boy!" Yuske grabbed onto Touya by his shirt collar regardless of how many times Kurama begged him to back down.

Touya closed his eyes in a calm manner once more, as he reached up and touched Yuske's bare arm tightening his grip in a threatening conduct, causing Yuske to flinch in pain, releasing the demon's shirt.

"Shit! What was that, freezer burn! His touch is cold!" Yuske swore backing away and waving his arm about that got the cold degree.

"I don't want to fight…but if it means I can stay here awhile longer with Jin, then so be it," Touya growled, calling up his ice powers. His ice spread throughout the small apartment room freezing everything it touched excluding the bodies that were in the room at the moment.

"Now what?" Yuske asked, feeling how strong this guy's powers were not able to believe it.

Kurama sighed, looking over at Yuske as he pulled a rose from his red hair, "What else? We have to fight thanks to your conversational skills."


	8. Jin the Wind Master

Jin arrived at Aeka's apartment room and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. He waited for a minute or so before knocking again calling out to Atsuko, but no answer came from the other side of the door. _Maybe Atsuko is passed out somewhere and she left Aeka home._

As Jin was about to knock once more the door suddenly creaked open slowly. "Hello?" He called, stepping into the apartment just a little bit to take a peek at what was inside of the apartment. It looked as though nobody was home but Jin sniffed around the air that filled the apartment room just to make sure. "Two people are here and one of them is Aeka but the other—."

Since that was the only reason he was there, he found it ok to just walk inside of the building and go to Aeka's room. Jin opened the door that lead to Aeka and Yuske's bedroom to take a peek inside. His sapphire eyes darted across the room a bit on edge for he didn't recognize the other scent he was picking up and it got a bit stronger in Aeka's room. Jin's attention shifted to Aeka's body which was lying on her bed, tucked in comfortably where Kurama left her. Hurrying over to her bedside, Jin shook her lightly. "Aeka, wake up," He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him but said things out loud out of habit.

While the demon was trying to wake up the sleeping girl, a sudden surge of power caught his attention. Turning around to where he could feel it coming from, he managed to just in time bring up a wall of wind to stop the attack and spare himself and Aeka from being hurt. A black fiery light collided against Jin's wall of wind and both attacks were called back by their masters. "What are you doing here, Wind Master?" A dark, hateful tone asked from the corner of the darkened room.

Jin squinted to see who it was sitting in the corner where all he could see was burgundy eyes glaring at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Hiei," He answered shortly, getting to his feet, and walking into the light to reveal himself.

"A fire demon," Jin said aloud, frowning at these turn of events. Looking over at Aeka's body, he looked back up at the fire demon with a furious look upon his face. "Did you hurt her?"

The black haired fire demon smiled sourly, "I didn't touch her. Kurama drugged her and she will be out for awhile."

Hiei continued to walk forward, making the wind master nervous even if he was slightly more powerful than him. Jin's eyes fell back onto Aeka's body wondering what he should do. _I can't fight this guy here. If I do, not only may I hurt Aeka, but she may wake up and see me using my wind powers and get frightened! I want to at least explain myself to her…_

"Tell me, Jin," Hiei said, knowing his name. "What is it you find so intriguing about that human girl? Why do you like her so much that you felt you had to make a deal to get over here?"

Jin growled, clutching his fist tightly at his side. "I just came here to speak with Aeka," the redheaded demon announced. "Exactly who are you working for? That human boy Urameshi?"

"I work for nobody," Hiei answered crossly. Raising his hand, the demon narrowed his eyes at the wind master. "Get out."

Jin began flexing out his hands, gathering what he should do all in his head quickly. "Alright, then…I'll leave…" He said hinting that he was planning something in that head of his.

The bandage that concealed Hiei's Jagan Eye started to glow so he could find out what he was planning. "Not with the girl, you're not!" Hiei grumbled getting out his sword.

Hiei tried to attack the wind demon but once again Jin brought up his wind barrier to knock back the fire demon before grabbed the sleeping Aeka. "If I have to go back to Makai thanks to you and your friends, I want to at least speak with her one last time! Tell Urameshi that his sister will be alright." With that said, the wind master left through Aeka's window to find a suitable place to take her to.

Hiei stood at the window where Jin exited and just stayed there, not taking after him even though he had the speed to beat him and the power to destroy him.

---------------------

Kurama readied his Rose Whip while Touya powered up his Shards of Winter. "Tell me at least one thing-" Kurama begged softly, pushing Yuske behind him since he felt he could handle this unlike the Spirit Detective.

Touya cocked his brow to show he was listening.

"Why are you so interested in Aeka Urameshi? I would like the truth."

"I would give you the truth but I don't want your friend to hear it," Touya answered staring at Yuske who was still furious behind the fox demon.

"Why?" Kurama pried trying to keep Yuske behind him regardless of how many times the rambunctious teen tried to come out to face the ice demon.

"Send the boy outside, and I'll answer that."

Yuske was about to answer that with his anger but Kurama shut his mouth with the rise of his hand. "Excuse my friend's brashness but I just want to know why you are here. Why have you taken a sudden interest in Aeka Urameshi?"

Touya could see that the fox demon was lowering his whip but would keep it at his side just in case he attacked. The ice demon powered down wondering if it would be a good idea to tell Yuske that his sister was indeed not his blood sister. Concerning the day, he doubted it would be a good idea to break that kind of news to him.

Kurama saw that the demon's light blue eyes were fixed on Yuske's brown and it made him wonder what was going through the demon's mind. "Yuske, wait outside," Kurama finally demanded in a quiet tone.

"But-"

"Please—I don't think these demons are going to hurt Aeka. Just go back and check on Hiei and Aeka. I want to speak with Touya alone," The redhead begged.

Yuske frowned with irritation, looking from the ice master to the demonic fox knowing either way they had him numbered. Figuring that it would only make things worse if he said anything, he shook his head, heading out the door with grumbling.

The slamming of the door made Touya flinch a bit. "He's protective of his sister," Touya said, stating the obvious. "Too bad someone else feels the same."

The disappointed sigh that the demon made, caught Kurama's attention. "Who else cares for her? Is that way you are around all the time? Is it because you care for Aeka?"

Touya raised his hands, trying to make him stop asking questions he would get to if given the chance. "There was a reason I wanted that boy out of the room. I didn't know whether or not his mother told him that Aeka is not his blood related sister."

Kurama was not aware of this but he stood there looking and acting as though he knew or he wasn't interested. "Really?"

"Jin and I were sent to the human world to stop a group of demons who managed to escape to the human world twelve years ago. However, we arrived too late." Touya looked down at the ground feeling guilty that he wasn't able to save a good many of them at least and the remembrance of their bodies made his heart flinch. "The whole town was destroyed and there was nothing left. All we found was her—Aeka, lying underneath the rubble, bleeding a bit from part of the house collapsing on her. Jin heard her crying and found her before we left."

Kurama inhaled slowly and heavily hearing this wondering if Yuske truly did know if his sister was not really his blood sister. "And so you dropped her off at Atsuko's doorstep?"

Touya laughed, crossing his arms as he continued to avoid Kurama's gaze. "You make it sound like it was so easy. Jin didn't want to let her go and wanted to keep her."

"Jiro?"

"Yes, Jiro is Jin the Wind Master. He wanted to keep Aeka and raise her." Touya rubbed the back of his neck as he hummed in thought. "I guess I could understand. Someone as rambunctious as Jin tends to get bored with the same people and get tired with training. He wanted to do something else. So I guess he wanted to raise a little human girl."

"But, you didn't-"

"I couldn't let him," Touya interrupted, finally looking into Kurama's emerald eyes. "As you know, humans aren't allowed in Makai. Not to mention with Jin and myself being part of the Shinobi were not allowed to surface."

Both were quiet for awhile. Kurama waited for Touya to continue, interested on knowing how the got where they are now, in the human world. "So why is Jin interested in Aeka? Why are you here now?"

"Jin just admitted to me that he wants to be with Aeka one way or another. And if that means being her boyfriend, I guess, then so be it."

Kurama looked off to the side, biting his lower lip hearing this. "I see…"

"He doesn't want to hurt, Aeka," Touya stated, sitting on the edge of his bed in attempts to defend his friend that these people obviously wanted to hurt. "He just wants to be with her! Can't you see that?"

"What about you?" Kurama asked sounding a bit protective this time.

"I've always had a problem with intimacy," Touya answered with a laugh.

The door soon flung open and a furious Yuske reentered the room not caring what the two were speaking about as he shouted, "She's gone! That redhead took her!"

Touya lowered his head, shaking it, _Jin, you big idiot!_

---------------------

Jin's eyes looked up and down Aeka's sleeping body that he placed gently down on the cave floor. His body was close to her own in attempts to keep her warm as he was looking about her facial features. Taking his finger he moved some of her white lavender tented hair out of her way as her face still showed that she was peacefully asleep. "Wake up, Aeka," He whispered, outlining her features with his finger. "Come on-this may be the last chance I get to be with you…"

After he kissed her forehead, Aeka began to stir and moan a bit. Jin got out of her way as she rubbed her eyes, yawning while sitting upright. Once her eyes focused, she looked around the cave confused as to what happened while she was sleeping. _Where am I?_ She thought, looking around. _My handover is gone?_

Jin placed his hand on her shoulder, making the young teen, turn around about to fight as she threw a right punch at whomever it was. "Whoa-calm down!" Jin begged, grabbing onto her fists before it collided with his face.

_Jiro? What am I doing here? _Aeka asked, looking angry.

Jin sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck. "I brought you here because—I don't think I'll be able to stay much longer and I wanted to say goodbye."

_Why!_ She asked feeling her heart sink, turning to face him. _Where are you going?_

Jin smiled slightly glad to know she looked like she was going to miss him. "That's why I brought you here…I need to tell you a few things." Taking her hands into his own for a moment he held onto them until Aeka took them back to sign with.

Aeka shrugged slightly shaking her head wondering what could possibly be so important that he needed to drag her to a cave. _What is it, Jiro?_

"First of all-my name's not Jiro…its Jin Kaze Tsukai."

_Jin Kaze Tsukai?_ She asked trying to see if she could sign it all. _Why did you not tell me your real name? What's the problem?_

Jin smiled a bit more seeing her sign his name for once. "I lied about it…because I am not supposed to be here on the Human World." When Aeka looked even more baffled than before, he elaborated. "I'm a demon…from Makai." When he could see that she was having a hard time believing in demons, Jin reached up and took off his hat revealing his pointy ears and the horn that was on top of his head.

Aeka took in her breath sharply, backing up quickly away from him. _A demon?_ She signed shakily. As a human she had been told many stories about demons be them by fictional books or movies and none of them placed demons in a flattering light. But if there was one thing that was true about them, it was that they hated humans and this made her very uncomfortable at the time.

"I told you my father left my mother but never said why. Do you want to know why?" He asked trying to come closer even as she backed away on her hands every time he made a move towards her. "My father, Raizen, eats humans and he couldn't stay around her after he took his vow never to eat another human again. My mother was human."

_You eat humans?_ Aeka asked, backing up into the cave wall and running out of a place to escape to. Finding that she was trapped, she tried to run from him only to be grabbed by her wrist making her whimper in fear that he was going to devour her.

Jin shook his head with a smile on his face again keeping a solid grip on her so she wouldn't run from him, "No-I taught myself to eat animals so humans wouldn't be appealing."

Realizing now he wasn't going to eat her, she stopped fighting him and looked down into his pleading expression that seemed to beg her to sit down and listen. Once he released her hand, she did just that but with her back against the cave since her trust in him was suddenly destroyed. _You said you taken away from your mother when you were five_, Aeka remembered from that night they _were _ate together. _Why were you…? Because you were a demon?_

"I was taken away to train for 1000 years under the Shinobi."

_You're a-_

"I'm over 1000 years old, yes," Jin interrupted.

Jin headed closer to the frightened Aeka who had her shaky arms wrapped around her trembling legs now. When he reached for her, he watched as she squinted in fear of what his touch may do to her. All he did was run his fingers through her long silky hair, trying to show he was not going to harm her. Aeka eventually opened her eyes, and looked over at the redheaded demon causing her to notice that his pointed ears looked normal now and she was starting to wonder if she was going crazy. _I thought your ears were pointy…_ She signed nervously.

"They only point when I am happy or excited," He answered, continuing to play around with her hair.

Aeka laughed softly, _Wrong appendage don't you think?_ She was trying to make herself feel a bit more comfortable being around a demon.

Jin raised his eyebrows and laughed nervously nodding a bit. "Yeah, well—my other appendage does that too."

Silence consumed the area about them as they both wondered what would happen now._ Why do you have to leave…?_ Aeka finally asked.

"I'm part of the Shinobi and so is Touya, my friend who you know as Totoya. And we're not supposed to be here…we're not supposed to see the sun's light either but we have been found out and when I take you back—I will be punished for what I have done. So I broke a lot of rules and risked my life just to come and see you…"

_How do you even know me?_ Aeka asked, looking confused.

Jin shook his head with a worried frown on his face, "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, Aeka. It's a long story and it may reveal a few things that could hurt you."

Deciding she should respect that, the young girl nodded, placing some of her hair behind her ears. _Do you have to leave…?_ Jin rubbed her arm lightly seeing that she didn't want him to wishing he could comfort her. _I-I don't want you to leave…_

"Why don't you not want me to leave?" Jin asked, trying to look into her sea green eyes.

Aeka always did follow after her street wise brother and he never spilled his guts to other people at least not to her knowledge. Regardless of whether he cared for them or not. Taking in a shaky breath she finally signed slowly, _because…I care about you…and Touya._

Taking a risk, Jin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly. "Aeka, I need to tell you something before I have to leave with Touya. I really wanted to be with you…that was why I risked so much. At first I wanted to raise you as my daughter—but now I see you have a mother and brother who love you a lot and I don't want to take their world away from them." The wind demon reached over and placed his hands on her cheeks. "And when I saw you were all grown up, I needed to find another way to be with you. So I thought-why not be your husband?"

_Husband! _Aeka asked with her hands, _Jin, you can't be my husband when for one, you haven't even told me you loved me! Two, I am too young to be a wife, and when for three..._ Aeka stopped signing for a minute as she embraced herself for a bit. _And for three…you're going to be leaving me…_

Jin could see that she was threatening to cry and that could have been the worse thing she could ever do in front of him. "No, don't cry," Jin begged, guiding her into his opened arms.

Aeka nuzzled against his rough chest as she looked up at him with her arms making their way around his figure. She never having touched a man like this before much less a demon.

"I'm so use to you acting angry or tough that I thought you'd be able to handle it. I really love you, Aeka."

_Nobody's told me, they've loved me before…hardly my own mother tells me…_ Aeka signed sadly.

Jin gently placed his hands on her cheeks while Aeka kept her arms around his body. Deciding to risk it, Jin got closer to her mouth and pressed his mouth gently on hers.

_No_, Aeka thought letting him kiss her with her eyes open so she could allow the tears to flow freely now. _You weren't supposed to love me…don't love me…_


	9. Jin's Way of Saying Goodbye

"If you knew he was the wind master, why didn't you stop him, Hiei?" Yuske asked furiously.

"I didn't see the point," Hiei answered, looking over at the Spirit Detective from where they all now stood in the kitchen. "I searched his mind and there was nothing there that involved harming your sister so why should I waste my time on someone such as that?"

"I promise that Jin will not hurt her," Touya assured from the doorway of the bedroom from whence everybody came from to confront Hiei. "He just wants to say goodbye to her."

"What exactly will he do with her?" Kurama asked the ice master. It had been awhile since they left and it worried him. "Are you sure he won't run off with her?"

Touya looked out at the darkening sky, sighing. _Knowing Jin…he's probably saying 'goodbye' to Aeka his own way…_

-----------------------

Jin took off his sleeveless white shirt, allowing Aeka to see his body underneath that was well built but somewhat emaciated. _Oh my God_, She signed, breaking the kiss that he caught her into as she looked at his firm body. Her hand reached over and touched his ribcage that was revealed so well thanks to his tight skin. _You are so deadly thin! Don't you eat much?_

Jin's spasms of laughter shook the hand that was still touching his chest. "I eat. I just can't eat a lot if I am to fly. A fat wind master can't get himself air born, now can he?" Jin answered with a chuckle.

_You can fly!_ Aeka asked, surprised.

The redheaded demon nodded. "I'm a Wind Master, love—note the wind part in there." Lowering his head a bit, Jin gripped lightly onto her wrists, bringing her hands together. "When you were younger, I flew around Japan with you in my arms…I guess you were too young to remember."

Aeka took back her hands slowly. _You flew with me in your arms…when? How old was I?_

"Probably five. I honestly don't know," Jin answered.

Aeka looked off to the side, wrinkling her expression into a worried frown at the events that were to come. She had just even now shared her first kiss with a demon and that demon could not be allowed to see her anymore.

The wind master could see she was dwelling on his departure and he felt horrible that there was nothing much he could do to get her mind off of it. Embracing her once more, Jin tilted her chin upward. "I promise I will find a way back to you again…I promise."

Aeka scrunched up her nose, _Promises can easily be broken and I have had too many of those given to me and shattered…I have learned to never get my hopes up._

Resting his forehead on hers, he smiled slightly. "You trust me, don't you?" When Aeka didn't answer him, Jin kissed her back on the mouth, placing his hands lightly on her sides.

Aeka took in her breath sharply when she felt him parting her mouth with his tongue. Never had she felt a kiss that deep in her life and it caused her to pull away quickly, wiping her mouth with her fingers.

"I'm sorry," Jin apologized seeing her reaction. "I didn't mean to-"

_Its okay_, Aeka assured, with her hands and expression_. I have just never been kissed by another…guy before…_

Jin was in a way relieved to see this for he wanted to be her first right now more than ever and apparently he was going to be the first for a few things. "I'd like to do more with you if…you'll let me," Jin pried, squeezing her sides lightly.

_Jin_, Aeka signed slowly. Lowering her hand for a moment, Aeka sighed heavily looking away from him. _I can't…I can't do it knowing you'll be leaving me_, she signed, keeping her eyes off of him. _I shouldn't even be kissing you knowing that you're going to leave me!_

Directing her face back at him again, Jin's azure eyes filled with want stared into hers. He had wanted her for twelve years and he wasn't going to let her get away. "But I promised I would return…I know I will find a way to do it!"

Aeka's face still concealed the doubt of his word. She had trusted so many before him and they all let her down. Afterwards, they were fearful to come near her because of Yuske beating them for hurting his elder sister.

"Aeka," Jin continued, "I really want to be with you…for twelve years I have thought about you and nothing else! I am being honest when I tell you I want you to be my wife…"

_But I can't right now!_ Aeka signed frantically. _Maybe when I'm at least twenty-one, I can be your wife but I am only seventeen! I don't-_

Jin didn't let her complete what she was about to say not wishing to witness it by pressing his mouth back on hers, surprising Aeka and making her stop.

-----------------------

The morning light filled the cave as the early noises filled Jin's elf ears, causing them to twitch slightly. Opening his eyes, he found that he had fallen asleep underneath Aeka somehow. Not questioning it, Jin reached up and started stroking her hair softly. _I need to take her back_, he thought as a frown made its way over his face.

Jin gradually sat up, waking up the sleeping Aeka as she felt her blanket leaving her. Rubbing one of her eyes, Aeka looked outside the cave to see that it was morning. _What time is it?_ She asked wearily, looking back at Jin.

"Its morning," He answered, showing that he didn't know exactly.

_Smart ass_, she signed, before punching him in the arm.

All the wind master did was sit there, looking at where she punched him. "Was that a punch?" He teased, looking from where she hit him back in her eyes.

All Aeka could find to do was stick her tongue out at him since she knew he was just playing around with her.

"Get dressed, love," Jin sighed, looking for his clothes. "We have to get back to your house and I need to get back to Touya."

Nodding forlornly, Aeka grabbed her clothes that were lying close to her at the time. Flinching a bit once she bothered to move her legs, she reached down and rubbed her opening when Jin wasn't watching. Pulling her fingers back up, she saw that she was still bleeding as the blood dripped from her finger tips. _I'm still bleeding?_ She questioned looking down at herself now.

As Jin was putting his shirt back on, he saw her looking at the blood on her fingers and the blood that was on the cave floor. He could smell where it was coming from and he could understand her concern. Tapping on her shoulder to get her attention he shrugged slightly, "Don't worry about it. It will bleed for awhile and hurt just the same. I'd give it a week?"

_Jin_, she signed before he could look away. _You said you could fly…I want to know what it's like to fly._ Aeka got her shirt on quickly so she could continue. _It's pretty much everybody's dream to be able to fly and I would like to know. It's a silly thing, I know_. Laughing softly, she pressed her finger to her mouth, winking. _Just don't tell Yuske this for I don't want to seem soft_.

"Hmmm," Jin thought aloud, resting his hands behind his wild red hair, wiggling his ears up and down. It was a big risk, especially in broad daylight but he had done it before, right? "Of course I will. Come here then-" Jin opened his arms to her, causing Aeka to run towards him like a little girl excitedly. Picking her up he smiled his same cheesy smile, "Just like when you were little girl, I will fly you over Japan for a little while."

Aeka was excited as the wind master, walked out of the cave with her in his arms.

Once he was outside, he jumped upward and the winds around him, picked up his body helping him bolt upward into the sky. Aeka got nervous seeing that he wasn't joking when he said he could fly as she looked beyond them to see the world move below them. _Oh my God!_ She thought, looking downward at the city that was once so big get so small as he continued to ascend. _We're actually flying!_

It felt amazing to have the wind blowing through her long hair and have her body feel as free as it did. Her heart leapt into her throat once Jin started to fly downward, sharply almost like being in one of those wild rollercoaster rides. The embrace she had around his neck tightened and Jin could sense she was freaking out. But he couldn't say anything to her while he was flying and he didn't want her to sign for she could fall. _We're almost back at her home…I am going to get an earful from Touya and Urameshi I bet._

-----------------------

It took awhile but Jin and Aeka were soon at Aeka's apartment. Aeka sighed slightly never able to imagine she would be so depressed that she had to be back at this door. Jin looked down at her, and rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair more. "It's okay. We have to face it sooner or later."

Before Jin could touch the doorknob, it turned itself and Kurama stood there a bit surprised as he wasn't expecting the two but rather going to go search for them. Not knowing what to say to Jin at the time, Kurama looked down at Aeka who was awake but looking down at his feet. "Aeka," Kurama said softly, kneeling down and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Jerking her shoulders backward away from Kurama she nodded, _I'm okay_.

"God dammit, where'd you take my sister?" Yuske's voice asked from inside the house angrily. He didn't see Aeka standing there until Kurama moved out of his way. "Aeka, are you-"

_I'm fine!_ She signed, showing how irritated she was getting at the same question being handed to her.

Touya soon showed up and rushed to his partner's side, gripping onto his arm. "They know, Jin. Yuske and that boy Kurama know who and what we are."

Jin nodded, taking off his cap to reveal the abnormal features he had been hiding from them all along. Touya shot glares at him for doing that thinking Aeka had not known. "Aeka knows what we are too."

"Aeka knows you're a demon?" Yuske grumbled, glaring at Jin now.

_Why?_ Aeka pushed her fingers against Yuske's chest, making her younger brother look at her. _Why is it such a bad thing for me to know he's a demon? Something's wrong here, Yuske…What are you hiding?_ When her younger brother refused to say anything she noticed that some thing did seem off. The people in the room all knew something and nobody was really saying anything making her furious and left in the dark. _Why are you so buddy buddy with Shuichi lately? What, are you guys becoming friends or something? And who the hell is that?_ She asked, pointing to Hiei.

Jin bit his lower lip, raising his brows, "This should be interesting."

Touya jabbed Jin in the abdomen, ordering him to be quiet with his expression. Yuske looked over at Kurama and Hiei for help on this matter. Of course Hiei just shrugged, thinking it was time to tell his elder sister that he was a Spirit Detective who worked with demons. When his brown eyes met with Kurama however, his expression was pleading for him not to say anything for reasons unknown to anyone other than the fox demon himself. "Where do I start?" Yuske asked aloud, rubbing the back of his head.


	10. The Punishment

Aeka followed Yuske and the rest of them up to Spirit World after Yuske's long explanation of what he had been doing after his death and return to the Human World. The young girl felt it necessary to see off Jin and Touya at least regardless of what they were. Tapping Yuske nervously on the shoulder as they headed down the long hallway towards Koenma's room, Aeka asked, _what's going to happen to them…?_

Looking over his shoulder beyond his sister, he watched as Jin walked with his hands in his pockets and head lowered in disappointment while Touya walked beside him with his arms crossed expressing that he didn't want this to happen. Yuske shrugged slightly once he looked back at his sister, as he kept his hands in his pockets. "I dunno. Maybe the toddler will be in a forgiving mood today."

The long hallway ended and there at the very end were two giant doors with a young girl standing in front of them. Her long sky blue hair was tied back while her pink eyes looked at the on coming group with all sadness. Everybody stopped in front of her as the girl sighed with her hands in front of her kimono. "I see everybody is finally here." Her eyes looked over at the two demons that passed over into the Human World with pity though they didn't eye her. They graced onto Aeka's as well with the same pity engulfing them. As Aeka looked into them, her eyes seem to show that she knew what was wrong and if she had the power, or if it was her choice she wouldn't punish the demons. "Alright—follow me…"

_Who's she?_ Aeka asked Yuske once again.

"Botan," He answered right away, watching as Botan opened the doors that lead to Koenma's room.

All that was behind those doors was a small office like area that contained just a desk and a chair that was facing the large windows in the place. "Lord Koenma," The young girl said with a slight bow, "Yuske has brought the two demons that managed to slip into the Human World to you."

Aeka pushed away from her brother's side that was obviously used to seeing this type of stuff. Frightened on Jin and Touya's behalf, the human girl moved back where the demons were so she could hold onto Jin's opened hand. The demon felt her fingers slip into his own, causing him to look quickly down at Aeka. Enclosing his fingers around her hand he looked back over at the desk awaiting his punishment.

The chair swung around slowly, revealing a teenager with brown hair and eyes with a blue pacifier in his mouth. Overlapping his fingers, he eyed the two demons that were bold enough to break the rules of Spirit World and of the Shinobi. "I am sure you know the severity of what you two have just done."

Jin and Touya looked at one another for a second before looking back at Koenma.

"These actions cannot go without consequences." Koenma stopped here for a second as everybody wondered what it was going to be. As he sighed, reaching for a piece of paper, he read over it that obviously had all they had done written upon it. "I am happy to tell you that I will not do much. I will leave it to the leader of the Shinobi who is waiting for you outside to give you your punishments. But if I catch you in the Human World again, I will be forced to do something drastic." With that said, Koenma stamped the piece of paper, placing it on the other side of the desk.

Aeka was confused for she couldn't read Koenma's lips with that pacifier in his mouth. Looking up at the wind master she saw that he didn't look too happy and neither did the ice master. She could feel Jin's grip around her hand loosening as he turned to head out of the doors. Not wanting him to go without an explanation, Aeka tightened her grip so he wouldn't leave her.

Feeling her grip tighten, he looked down at her he asked softly, "What is it, Aeka?"

_What's going on?_ She asked, while following beside him back out into the hallway.

Touya tapped Aeka on the shoulder after seeing her hand motions. "We're in trouble. Our leader is not so forgiving. He's not an honorable fighter or an honorable leader…"

"This way," Botan insisted in a sad tone, walking down the hallway to another set of double doors.

Aeka kept her hand in Jin's refusing to let go of it as the exited the huge castle that was supported by the clouds in the night sky. Only a little ways down the narrow walkway, stood somebody in a black cape that looked similar to what the KKK wore. "Jin! Touya!" The man bellowed angrily from behind the outfit. "Come! We have—much to discuss."

Jin sighed, as a displeased expression consumed his once cheery face. The young girl had never seen him look this angered before and it frightened her to see a demon so mad. Regardless of how much his expression scared her, Aeka kept her hand firmly around Jin's.

Knowing that she wouldn't release his hand no matter what happened Jin used his other hand to pry loose her hand from his own. "I have to go now, Aeka. I am sorry."

Touya was already heading towards their leader with his hands at his sides. Once there, he looked over at his partner who was still trying to comfort the human girl. "Jin, come on," Touya urged.

Jin nodded, looking back over at Aeka. "Remember what I promised?" He whispered, holding onto her hands with one of his hands while the other explored her white hair.

Aeka nodded, trying not to brake down in front of the others who were watching them at the time.

"Okay then-I'll see you some other time," Jin promised once more.

"Jin, move it now!" His leader ordered once again.

Jin released Aeka's hands slowly and headed over to his leader and partner with his hands intertwined behind his red shaggy hair. "I'm coming," His Irish tone said full of annoyance.

Aeka stood there watching as the three disappeared into the thick fog that covered the rest of the walkway a few feet up not able to believe he was now gone. Turning around swiftly, Aeka eyed her little brother angrily as well as Kurama and Hiei. _Why did you not tell me any of this, Yuske?_ Her hand motions and expression conveyed how furious she was. _I'm your sister, couldn't you trust me?_

"Aeka," Kurama sighed, reaching for her shoulder.

As soon as the fox demon's hand touched her milky white skin, Aeka's palm met with Kurama's cheek, causing a loud slap to echo throughout the heavens. _If you're a demon as well, why didn't you and Hiei go back to Makai instead of Jin and Touya? _After her outburst, Aeka shoved her way past the four hoping to go back home alone if need be.

Seeing Yuske's frustrated expression, cued Botan to hurry after his sister. "I'll talk to her and get her to calm down."

Rubbing his cheek, Kurama tried to act okay with what occurred but failed miserably. "Well that hurt," He sighed, looking at his hand making sure her nails didn't tare off some of his skin.

"Sorry-she hits hard," Yuske noted, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't mean the _slap_ hurt," Kurama corrected, placing his hands on his sides.

"She's just a human girl," Hiei remarked, looking at the redhead from the corner of his eye. "You'll get over it like you did before."

Botan hurried in her pink kimono towards the angry Aeka, reaching out for her shoulder to make her stop. Upon gripping onto it, the angry teen spun around, about to attack again with her red hand forcing Botan to raise her hands, showing it was her and wasn't Kurama. "Calm down, it's just me!" She urged, backing away a bit.

_What do you want?_ Aeka asked still as angry as ever.

"I know what happened between you and the wind master," Botan announced, placing her hands in front of her. "I saw you and him together and I am sorry about what happened."

_Why did he have to go? He didn't mean any harm_, Aeka signed, starting to cry for the first time in what felt like forever. _Jin and Touya weren't going to hurt anybody!_

"I know but demons aren't allowed in the Human World. It would throw things for a loop. You yourself shouldn't have been told of their existence." Her eyes looked down at Aeka's crotch quickly before looking back into her watery eyes. "You shouldn't even been making love if you knew what it would bring…"

Aeka looked down to see she was still bleeding. Cursing herself for not at least grabbing a pad or something, she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. _Then why is Shuichi-or Kurama aloud? It's not fair!_ She cried, throwing her hands down at her side after signing her frustration.

"Jin and Touya are part of the Shinobi," Botan reminded her as she joined her side, embracing her kindly. "They aren't supposed to witness the light and they did that which broke their code."

_What's going to happen to them…?_ Aeka asked a bit frightened.

"I don't know…" Botan sighed, guiding Aeka down the hallway. "It's best you try and forget about them."

-------------------------

Risho looked at the two demons with anger rising in his body due to them breaking their code and worse of all, taking care of a human girl. Taking back his fists he punched Jin hard across the face, causing the wind demon's face to fly to the right. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Risho asked angrily.

Jin gripped onto his lower jaw, trying to pop it after Risho's demonstration. "Risho, I was just—."

"Holding that filthy human girl's hand!" The earth began to tremble to convey Risho's disapproval to those others in the Shinobi sect. In his mind he could recall Jin holding her hands and touching her hair affectionately. It disgusted him and his fists started to cover up with rock as it continued to play over and over in his mind. "You have to be near humans, don't you? All because your filthy mother was human and that horrid blood runs in your veins!"

Jin's cerulean eyes shot a cold stare of anger at Risho when he said that about his fragile, loving mother. "You have _no_ right to talk about my mother that way!"

Risho wasn't going to take this from one of his team members as he punched Jin first in the abdomen before punching downward on the back of his skull.

Touya watched in anger with his arms crossed where his fingers embedded into the fishnet on his arms while his friend fell to his face, coughing harshly and gagging on his own blood.

"Your filthy human mother died because she got old," Risho continued, forcing his foot on Jin's head. "And now you want a wretched human girl to be with?"

"Risho, stop this!" Touya finally begged from the sidelines.

Risho lifted his foot off of Jin's red hair after thrusting it downward real hard so Jin could taste the dirt underneath him before feeling he had done enough to the disobedient wind master.

Touya rushed over to Jin and tried to help him at least get up off his side so the blood he was about to choke on would come out.

Risho smirked, keeping his cold eyes on them both. Pointing at Jin he laughed sourly, "I'm not through with you yet. Take him to the cavern."

Bakken pushed Touya out of the way as he reached down and grabbed the weary Jin knowing the demon wouldn't fight with him now, dragging him towards the cavern Risho spoke about.

"He just wanted to see Aeka," Touya announced getting to his feet quickly. "What was wrong with that?"

"Shut up, Touya, or you shall join him!" Risho looked over his shoulder at the now obedient ice master who felt it necessary to remain quiet now. "Now, get back to training."

-------------------------

Once he got the chance, Touya hurried over to the cavern to hear Jin's cries of pain echoing from within the barred entrance. Gripping onto the cold iron bars, Touya pressed his face against them, barely seeing Jin's body thanks to the darkness about them now and a bit of the moonlight hiding behind the clouds. "Jin," Touya called quietly in attempts to get his attention.

Chains rattled as Jin's body turned to look at his only way to escape to see his partner's dark outline at the exit. The cavern was a place Risho would tie down his team members if they disobeyed his orders and beat them till sense rose within them. Though Jin was the second strongest, there was only so much he could take from rocks pummeling him.

"Risho's right you know. Like your mother, Aeka will age and die if you choose to give your heart over to her," Touya confessed forlornly.

Jin's bruised and bleeding body moved slightly into the dim moonlight so Touya could see what Risho had done to him. Blood continued to fall from the open wounds as Jin limped towards the bars that Touya was holding onto. Leaning on them, his tired azure eyes fell upon Touya's ice blue, looking him over quickly. "My mother was a loving woman. I lived in that small village with my mother and she defended me against all the people who thought I was a freak of nature. I looked at her and wondered why demons couldn't be that way. It made me hate what I was inside, Touya." Jin placed his right arm above his head, resting it on the bars letting him see a bit more of his bruises and cuts. "I hated myself so much, it hurt. And when I was taken away at the age of five…I had to train for so long that my mother died…alone."

Touya was silent for a little bit as he looked down at his feet for a minute knowing how that went all too well.

"Do you not what it must have been like for her to die alone without somebody there to hold onto her hand and let her know it was okay?"

"And you're hoping Aeka will fill that gap where your mother used to be?" Touya asked in a whisper.

"I don't know what it is, Touya," Jin answered, as his bleeding fingers gripped onto the bars tightly. Looking around to make sure nobody was listening, he continued, "I asked her to be my wife."

"Jin!" Touya scolded quietly.

"She didn't say no," Jin said with a soft laugh as hope filled his expression before it was overrun with sadness once again. "Touya, I want to be with her and get out of this dirt hole! I promised her I would come be with her…there has to be a way to do it!"

"As long as you and I are part of the Shinobi, we can't do that!" The ice master reminded Jin coldly.

"Then I'll find a way out of the Shinobi!" Jin growled quietly. "Just please-you need to help me, Touya. I can't do this alone…"

Touya sighed, looking off to his left before looking back into Jin's pleading expression. Rolling his eyes real quick he nodded, "Fine. I'll train harder while you rest up. You look like death the way Risho beat you with his earth magic."

"Thanks," Jin said with a toothy smile. "For helping me that is, not about the remark. I'll see you once Risho feels forgiving." The wind master watched as Touya disappeared into the thick forest that surrounded the cavern to get back to his training. The young demon's eyes looked up at the moonlight that broke through the bars as he smiled a bit. "I'll see you someday soon, Aeka. Please don't die on me while I am not there or hand your heart to someone else." Feeling tired from the 'sense beating' he got, Jin lied out on the hard ground and closed his eyes so he could sleep from the long day and night he had endured.


	11. Jin's Wooden Flute

Kurama knocked on the Urameshi's door hoping for the best as he stood there waiting for someone to answer as he kept his hair out of his face when the spring breeze saw fit to blow it into his face. It had been at least two months or so after Jin and Touya left and the young demon had not seen Aeka around Yuske, let alone in her usual hideout places away from school and it was starting to worry him concerning what all happened.

The door opened slowly and a weary Atsuko stood behind it. "Oh, Shuichi. It's you." Atsuko's voice carried praise and hope as she stepped aside to allow him inside her home.

Seeing he was being allowed in, Kurama walked inside the small apartment slowly with his school bag in front of him. He could feel that there was something still wrong with the place and he feared to ask the same question he had been asking for a good while now. Turing to face Atsuko again, a smile eventually spread over Kurama's worried expression. "How is Aeka?"

Atsuko sighed, pointing to Aeka's room door. "She's still not well enough to go to school," she answered, brushing her hair off to the side. "I wish she'd get over whatever it is that is eating her alive. She refuses to tell me anything lately."

"Is Yuske here as well?" Kurama pried as his worried frown consumed his face.

Atsuko nodded as she headed towards the TV set so she could keep from consuming herself in misery. "Take Yuske those cookies right there and see if Aeka will eat them. Hopefully you can get her to eat before she dies."

Kurama frowned a bit looking over at the cookies sitting on the kitchen table. Taking them, he opened the door that led into Aeka's dark room slowly, peaking around inside first seeing Yuske sitting on his bed leaning forward on the side of it and his arms resting on his legs. "Yuske," Kurama called softly.

Yuske's brown eyes looked over at the door where the demon was standing and he eventually smiled upon seeing who it was. "Hey, Kurama."

Kurama's eyes looked over at Aeka, whose body was curled up under the covers, shaking violently from the cold that was attacking her. "How is she?" His eyes narrowed slightly in sorrow as he watched Aeka's body movements.

Yuske kept his eyes on his elder sister with an angered expression. "Nothing's changed. She is still so weak that she cannot sign much anymore." Sighing and clutching his fists, Yuske thought back on how normal she used to be till Jin and Touya changed her life. "Aeka still refuses to eat and since she has nothing inside of her-"

"-She has no strength," Kurama interrupted, placing the plate of cookies on the nightstand in between the two, "I am aware." Kurama was silent for awhile as he continued to look up and down Aeka's covered body. "What did the doctor say?"

Yuske looked slowly up at Kurama before looking back at his sister as he shook his head slowly. "If she doesn't eat something soon, she will have to be fed through a feeding tube. Aeka hates needles more than anything—I doubt she'd take that one sitting down."

"Your mother made cookies for you two to eat. Why don't you eat some as well?" The redhead suggested looking at Yuske's tired expression.

"You're leaving?" Yuske questioned watching Kurama head towards the door once more.

"If Aeka finds me here, she will be cross with me," Kurama answered, closing his eyes. He could remember the slap she gave him and the furious expression she held when yelling at him with her hands. "And I don't want her to lose anymore of her strength."

Neglecting to say goodbye to Atsuko, Kurama exited the building to find Botan just outside the door he opened. "Oh, hello, Kurama. I see you've returned to check on Aeka." Botan was trying her hardest to sound cheery for everybody else's sake even if it was a bit hard.

Kurama's kind smile returned seeing the chipper Grim Reaper in her human form. "Hello, Botan. What brings you here?"

"Aeka and Yuske of course," Botan answered, smiling brightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Yuske. You can stay and listen in if you wish. I know how much Aeka means to you."

Kurama's red hair shook from side to side as he laughed silently. "That is why I am leaving for a bit. Aeka needs to heal and she doesn't need my help in doing so." Looking over his shoulder he waved goodbye to Botan before heading off to his home further downtown, "Goodbye Botan."

Botan frowned, moaning a bit in disappointment as she watched Kurama slowly disappear from sight. "Poor thing," She said to herself. The door soon opened and Yuske stood there, a bit surprised to see Koenma's messenger girl standing in front of his door and yet disappointed. "Oh, hello, Yuske! I came here to-"

"No since in sounding cheery about it, Botan," Yuske remarked sourly, closing the door behind him. "Why has Koenma sent you here? I know it can't be good regarding what has happened lately."

The Spirit Detective listened to Botan's story, frowning at what news she brought with her. "I see," Yuske sighed a few minutes later, looking down over the railing of the apartment's sixth floor.

"Aeka is dying, Yuske," Botan sighed sorrowfully, trying to look into his eyes. "I can sense her spirit calling to the Spirit World. Yuske-if something doesn't happen soon-"

"You think I don't know that?" Yuske growled, banging his fist on the railing. "Dammit-it's that entire damn demon's fault!" Having his body finally face Botan, Yuske's frown creased even further to show he wasn't going to take this any longer. "I want to see Jin again!"

Botan inhaled sharply at his request, "Yuske, that's impossible! Jin is part of the Shinobi and as part of their code, they cannot see the light!"

"But they can see the dark, right?" Yuske's anger was rising with every word that escaped from his mouth. Botan's expression didn't change to anything Yuske was hoping to see which caused him to crash down to his knees while holding his head in his hands. "I don't want to see my sister die right before my eyes like she did me a year ago. There has to be something I can do to make Jin come back here and make things better for her!"

Botan's eyes gazed out at the scenery feeling helpless that she could not do anything to make things better for Yuske. "Oh, Yuske…," she whispered getting down on her knees to try and console the hurting detective.

---------------------------

Jin sat in the back of the cavern still shackled down with his arms resting on the side of his legs. He could hear the bars being unchained, causing the wind demon to look up angrily at Risho who was now coming towards him again. "Have you gotten all of that nonsense out of your head yet?" He asked quietly knowing the demon would be able to hear him.

Jin's once sweet, gentle expression was now consumed with anger and coldness. For what seemed like an eternity to him, Jin had been beaten every night he refused to say otherwise not wishing to give up how he felt about Aeka for Risho's satisfaction. But knowing if he wanted to at least get out training, Jin knew he had better say some thing different. "Yes…" He growled, looking down at his intertwined fingers.

The black haired Risho placed his hand under Jin's chin, raising his beaten face so the wind demon could look him in the eyes. "You are stubborn, aren't you?" Calling forth his earth powers, Risho brought down his fist, breaking the chains that bound Jin. The coldhearted leader watched as Jin got to his feet, rubbing his wrists which were once bound seeing that the once happy fool was now broken yet again. "I'd advise that you forget your weak human mother and that worthless girl. It doesn't suit a Shinobi Demon to dwell on garbage."

Jin said nothing as Risho left him in peace though he wanted to go after him and beat his face into the ground to let him feel how it felt for him. Walking out of the cavern and into the dark night Jin's indigo eyes looked up at the full moon that lit up the night never able to imagine he was happy to see such a thing. Trying to shake what Risho said about his mother and the one he loved, he sighed a bit. "No sense in thinking about it now," Jin said aloud, stretching upward glad to be free. "Better go find Touya and train like I had planned."

As Jin took one step forward, he heard the bushes rustle a little bit making him wonder who it was that felt they had to sneak around someone like him. Tensing up his right hand, powering up his wind attacks, Jin rushed towards the bushes that shook recently. "Come out of there!"

"Goodness!" Botan shouted, raising her hands upward. "Calm down, it's just me!"

Jin relaxed his hand, allowing the wind to calm about him making the bushes and trees about him unwind as well. "I remember you," He said quietly. "But what are you doing here?"

Botan stepped out of the bushes that were holding her back due to her kimono being caught in the branches. Getting herself free, she fell forward into Jin's arms that caught her. "Sorry about that," Botan apologized, getting to her feet and wiping her kimono free from stray leaves and twigs. The young girl's eyes looked at Jin's face to see scratches and open gashes all around it. "Oh dear—what happened?"

"It's nothing," Jin answered, bringing his thumb up to the side of his nose. "So, why did Koenma send you here? Is our punishment not over?"

Botan could hear his tone was changing into sorrow and she began to pity him once more. "Jin-"

The wind master looked away from the cheery grim reaper, his heart felling as though it would stop beating for him any minute now. "Not having Aeka at my side is torment enough…"

"The reason I came here, is about Aeka," Botan managed to get out before Jin could spill his guts anymore. "Aeka is slowly dying without you there."

Jin quickly spun around upon hearing this with worry and fear in his expression.

"She isn't eating and she won't sign anymore due to her not having enough strength in her body. Aeka's soul calls for the Spirit World louder every passing day. If something doesn't happen soon, Aeka will die…"

Jin closed his eyes as he clutched his fists tighter, almost making his palms bleed. "Fuck it!" He swore angrily trying to release his frustration in those words. "I told her to wait on me," Jin said aloud, his eyes looking off to the side. "If she dies, I won't be able to be with her. But I can't leave here either!"

"If it were up to me, Jin, you could stay with Aeka…but I don't make the rules," Botan said with a heavy sigh.

Jin stood there, not being able to bare the thought of Aeka dying just because she was waiting for his return. _She will die alone just like my mother did and I can't bear to think about that. Aeka…_ Jin pulled out a wooden flute that he had hidden away in his pant's pockets since it was something he kept on him since he was with his mother. Holding it out in his hands like it were a precious life, he walked closer to Botan, pressing it to his mouth. Blowing into it and allowing his fingers to dance across it, Jin began to play a soft dreamy like moldy that he recalled his mother playing since he was a baby.

Botan closed her eyes as the wind seemed to blow about them softly, caressing her body and blowing her sky blue hair gently forward. "That sounds so beautiful," Botan remarked, once he finished.

Jin handed over the wooden flute to Botan with a serious expression upon his face before pointing to it. "My mother taught me that song and I keep it close to me. Give Aeka this flute and tell her to stay alive for me."

Botan looked down at the wooden flute before looking back at the wind master wondering how it survived so many years.

"Tell her I will want it back when I see her again," He concluded with a quick wink and an attempt to smile.

Botan nodded with a smile of her own as she summoned her ore and sailed off into the night holding something that may help the poor sick Aeka stay alive.

---------------------------

Atsuko tried to pull the exhausted Aeka out of her bed regardless of how many times the girl refused to budge or complained it hurt to move. "Aeka, don't do this to me now," Atsuko begged, releasing her weak daughter's hands. Aeka's hands fell over the side of the bed, looking as though she was dead causing Atsuko to shake her head at what she had to witness. "Aeka," She cried, laying her head on Aeka's chest.

Yuske was running home since he promised his mother he would help drag Aeka to the hospital that afternoon. "Yuske!" Botan called from up in the air in her spirit form.

Turning around quickly at the sound of Botan's frantic voice, Yuske saw her flying downward on her ore. "Botan?" He questioned.

"I have something for Aeka!" She announced, landing on the ground causing her ore to disappear.

"Botan, I don't have time for this-!"

Knowing the brash Spirit Detective wouldn't listen to her, Botan quickly pulled out the wooden flute that she had hidden away in her kimono. "I must give this to Aeka and a message to her—both are from Jin."

Yuske narrowed his eyes at Botan who quickly looked off to the side. "You went to speak with Jin and didn't even tell me!"

Botan began to sweat a little as she laughed nervously. "That's beside the point, Yuske. Right now, we need to help Aeka. If you want your sister alive, I have to give this to her and the message Jin gave to me."

Atsuko was still inside of Aeka and Yuske's room waiting for her son to return so he could help her drag Aeka to the hospital. She had given up trying to move the stubborn child and was now sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Once the door opened she was relieved to see him walk in with Botan at his side once she removed her hands from her face. "Thank God you're here, Yuske. Help me get Aeka to her feet."

"Excuse me," Botan interrupted, with a soft smile to Atsuko, "But I would like to give this to Aeka first if that is alright. I think it may help her heal."

Atsuko was unsure of what Botan may have that could do what seemed like the impossible, but she waved for her to go ahead since she wanted to save her daughter.

Aeka's weary green eyes eventually set on Botan's pink once she felt someone touching her shoulder again. Seeing it was only Botan, Aeka managed to feel herself relax a bit. "I have something for you," Botan whispered.

_What,_ was all Aeka could manage to sign before lowering her hand back down over her body.

Botan handed over the wooden flute, causing Aeka to wonder what kind of a gift this was since she couldn't play any instrument. Once she was through looking up and down the flute, Botan continued, "It's a gift from Jin."

The starved girl's eyes widened a bit as Botan's lips formed Jin's name. _J—Jin…?_

Botan nodded, placing her hand on Aeka's forehead, "He also wanted me to tell you that he wants you to stay alive for him."

_How…does he know…?_ Aeka asked wearily.

"I told him your predicament," Botan answered with a quick smile. "He said he wants that flute back once he sees you again so don't go losing it."

Aeka looked back at the wooden flute through her tears before holding it close to her chest in her baggy sleeping wear that she wore to hide how skeletal she was and to keep the cold away from her body. Just by holding it she could remember the few times she spent with him and how he made her feel needed when others didn't. _Oh Jin_, She thought while continuing to cry, _I am sorry…I am acting like such a baby…Jin, please forgive me… _


	12. Alternative?

Aeka stared at the flute in her hands that Jin was kind enough to give to her as a memento. _I didn't know he could play the flute_, she remarked in a dreamy state as she continued to think about him to keep her content and happy regardless of the many needles and bags of liquid food that surrounded her dreary hospital room. Sighing a bit, she placed the flute to her lips and blew in it briefly. _Sadly, I won't be able to hear him play it…_

The door to Aeka's hospital room soon slowly opened once a knock could be heard from the other side. The once semi dark room was lit up with light, causing Aeka to look over at the door since that was her only cue that someone was entering the room. Clutching onto the flute tightly, Aeka's green eyes narrowed at the redhead who now graced her presents. "Hi, Aeka," Kurama said softly coming closer to her bedside to sit in the chair that was placed by her bed. "I was wondering if you were feeling better now."

_I'm fine_, Aeka answered with a frown still upon her face.

Kurama's green eyes gazed at the flute she currently held and remembered what Yuske said to him about Jin's gift to his sister. "I see you still have Jin's flute. Yuske told me about it. It was thoughtful of Jin, wasn't it?"

Aeka kept her eyes on Kurama's movements wondering why he was still acting kind…even after the things she said to him.

Kurama pulled up the chair he was sitting in after changing the dead flowers that were on her nightstand. "May I see it?" Kurama asked, extending his hand.

Aeka was protective of the flute Jin was kind enough to hand over to her and she was hesitant to hand it over. _Be careful with it_, Aeka ordered with her hands, giving it to Kurama.

Kurama took the flute and looked it up and down while his hands scrolled over the craftsmanship. "It's a very old flute," The demon remarked, blowing into it for a minute or two.

_Yes_, Aeka signed thinking back on that night Jin said goodbye to her. _Jin told me he was over 1000 years old. And that flute did come from his mother._

"It's a miracle that it hasn't fallen apart yet. But-" Kurama played a few more notes before pulling it away from his mouth again. "-it still plays nicely."

Aeka took back the flute when Kurama was through messing with it. _I wish I could hear Jin play it_. Looking out her hospital window she sighed slightly. _That is when I see him again…_

The fox demon's hand landed boldly on Aeka's shoulder causing the young girl to look back into his eyes. "Jin will come back. He promised he would and I don't think he is one to break a promise to the one he cares for."

Aeka looked back down at the flute, running her thumb up and down it. _He wanted me to be his wife_, she signed before running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh—what did you say to that?" Kurama asked a bit interested and yet heartbroken.

_Nothing really_, she answered, sitting upright in her bed. Seeing that she was having difficulty getting up, Kurama's hands reached for her but Aeka jerked away. _I'm fine-I can do this._ Aeka thought back on Jin's brief and to the point proposal, smiling a bit inside but a bit nervous about it just the same. _It would be nice to be with someone who loves me…_

Kurama raised his hand slightly about to say something to that but stopped once he heard the door open behind him. He smiled as he saw Yuske and Botan coming into the room to check on Aeka as well.

"Hey, Kurama, it's not a surprise to see you here again," Yuske remarked with a quick wink.

_Again?_ Aeka questioned, looking over at her brother.

"Yes," Botan added smiling as she folded her hands in front of her. "Kurama has been coming to the hospital to see if you were alright for awhile now. He was very worried about you."

Aeka watched as the now embarrassed Kurama got to his feet. "Well, I better get going. I promised my mother I wouldn't be long." Turning his attention back to Aeka, he gently placed his hand on top of the girl's white hair. "I hope you will get all your strength back and get better soon."

Aeka jerked her head away allowing Kurama to catch a hint she didn't want to be touched there by him before Botan and Yuske waved goodbye to Kurama once he passed by them. When Botan noticed that Aeka was looking back down at the flute, she turned her attention to Yuske. "Poor, Kurama."

Yuske looked over at Botan wondering what she meant since he was blind to what was going on believing Kurama was just being caring is all to his sister since she was so sick.

"Don't tell me you don't see it!" Botan hissed seeing the stupidity in his expression.

Yuske shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "I know he's seemed down lately but what about it?"

"Well, aren't you sensitive?" Botan scolded in Yuske's ear. "Can't you see the poor boy is broken up over Aeka!"

"Aeka is healing," Yuske remarked not catching on to what Botan had to say.

Slumping over slightly, Botan shook her head and sighed not realizing how dimwitted Yuske could at times seem. Her eyes quickly caught a glance at what Aeka was doing to make sure it would be safe to continue. "Kurama is in love with Aeka but she keeps pushing him away!"

Scratching the inside of his ear with his nail, Yuske shrugged. "So, what can I do about it? Aeka is in love with that wind master guy. Besides, Kurama's been on her case ever since they started school together. I doubt she would be willing to go with it."

Botan waved for Yuske to follow her back outside in the hallway for a bit and the young spirit detective complied. "I am worried, Yuske. Jin may have promised he will come back for Aeka but by what means will he do it? I am curious to know how he will, concerning all the boundaries that restrict him."

"What's your point?"

"Boy you are dense!" The messenger girl shouted, raising her fists in the air. "What I mean is you and I both know there's at least a one percent chance of Jin being able to get back over here. If Jin never makes it…Aeka will be heartbroken again."

Yuske knew Botan was right. But he wasn't about to rule anything out considering all that had happened to him recently. Anything was possible. "And---where does Kurama come in to play in all of this?"

"Why not give Aeka a boyfriend who is already here? As romantic as it is that Aeka loves Jin, I never thought love would hurt her this much." Yuske followed her gaze back into his sister's room. "If Jin never returns, Aeka may die next time."

"But what if he does return?" Yuske asked, narrowing his eyes at Botan. "There is that one percent chance of him making it back and that means there is still a chance."

Botan threw her arms down in defeat. "I can only hope that he will return for her like he promised…"

"Jin doesn't strike me as the guy to break promises," Yuske added, about to enter his sister's hospital room again. "We will see if anything happens, won't we?" With that said, Yuske walked back into his elder sister's room to watch her for a bit.

---------------------

It took three months for Aeka to get use to eating again and gain the weight needed for one her size. Yuske helped her home since Atsuko decided to go out on her own and celebrate and there was no way in hell Yuske would trust his drunken mother with his sister. "Welcome home," Yuske signed after opening the door to their apartment before tossing his bag to the side.

_Thanks_, Aeka signed, walking inside the freezing apartment room. _I was getting sick of that damn food at the hospital and being poked and jabbed every minute or two_.

"Guess maybe this time you'll think twice before pulling something that stupid, eh?" Yuske joked lightly with his expression.

Aeka stuck her tongue out at Yuske playfully as she pulled out the flute she had wrapped carefully in a blanket. _I need to find a case for this if I am to keep it safe for Jin._

Grabbing an apple from the fridge Yuske looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you sure you should? I mean, you just got back from the hospital," He asked with his hands while biting the apple.

Aeka rolled her eyes, _I'll be fine. It's just a flute case. I can hop down at the music store and grab one. _Putting down her bag, Aeka walked back toward the door with the flute in her hands. _I'll be back soon, Yuske_.

As soon as she reached the music store, she looked around for what she had in mind for the wooden flute. While her hands skimmed the shelves, her hand accidentally bumped into someone else's prompting her to bring back her delicate, bruised hand quickly. Aeka was about to apologize but refrained from doing so upon seeing Kurama there. _You little stalker!_ Aeka growled while signing in rage. _What are you doing here?_

Kurama smiled softly, ignoring her question. "Why are you here, Aeka? Shouldn't you be at home resting up?" Before Aeka could answer that with one of her smart-alecky remarks, he saw the flute being held close between her breasts. "You are looking for a case, aren't you?" Kurama's green eyes gazed about the shelves and he pulled a case that looked fine to him and was of fine glossy wood. "Here."

Aeka took the case away from Kurama slowly wondering if there was some catch involved. _You didn't answer my question, Kurama_, Aeka signed narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm just spending a day with my mother and happened to come across the music store. She loves music," Kurama answered, looking back at the shelves.

_Where's your mother?_ Aeka questioned, tugging on his school uniform while looking beyond Kurama and not seeing anyone.

Kurama's finger pointed behind Aeka and the girl spun around to see a woman heading towards her and Kurama. "Shuichi," She said softly and slowly. "I feel it's time for us to head home."

"Yes mother," Kurama answered, heading towards his mother. Looking back at Aeka who held the flute case Kurama waved goodbye. "See you later, Aeka."

"Oh, is this Aeka Urameshi?" Kurama's mother asked her son. Once he nodded, Shiori walked passed him and over to Aeka. "Hello, Aeka. Shuichi talks a lot about you. I am hoping you are feeling alright after your ordeal in the hospital."

_I am feeling fine_, Aeka answered with a smile as she signed not wanting to be rude to Mrs. Minamino.

_It's good to know she has some manors_, Kurama thought to himself as a smile spread across his face.

_Well, it was nice meeting you_, Aeka signed bowing slightly afterwards, as she headed towards the register. _I need to pay for this and be on my way_.

Mrs. Minamino gently placed her hand on Aeka's shoulder, causing the girl to turn around. She really wanted to get back to Yuske but didn't want to be disrespectful to a nice person such as Shiori. _Yes, ma'am?_

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. Hearing of what happened for you to fall into the hospital, I would be more than happy to fix you something to eat. Your brother, Yuske can come as well," Shiori invited.

Aeka didn't wish to have dinner with a guy that literally made her ill. Kurama was a nice guy and all but it seemed lately he wanted to care for her too much…in a way, it reminded her of Jin and she didn't want to break her promise to Jin by falling for another man. _I don't know, Mrs. Minamino_, Aeka signed slowly. _I did promise my brother I would return home…_

"I could call Yuske for you," Kurama interrupted before his mother would allow Aeka on her way. "Come on, Aeka. You need to gain more weight and not fall back under it again."

Knowing it would be best not to argue with Kurama right in front of his mother, Aeka finally agreed, trying to look cheery about it. _Alright then_, Aeka signed, clutching the flute, begging Jin to give her strength. _I will have dinner with you but I need someone to contact Yuske to let him know I didn't get kidnapped or keeled over somewhere._

"I told you I will do that," Kurama assured her as he guided her over to the counter so she could get the flute case she wanted so bad. "Now come on-let's get the case so we can go have dinner."

Aeka moved forward, narrowing her eyes at Kurama's, wishing he'd move where his hand was currently placed. Even though he could understand her body language, Kurama lead her from the counter to the walkway with his mother following behind him. _I wish you'd stop getting fresh with me_, Aeka signed quickly while Mrs. Minamino wasn't looking.

Kurama obviously couldn't say anything since he was walking behind her but all he did was laugh nervously while sweating a little. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Kurama's expression creased into a slight frown. _Jin, I know I can't take your place in Aeka's heart…but-I don't want to see Aeka suffer any further than she already has. Since you are unable to be here for her, let me be here for her…_


	13. The One Chance

"Okay, thank you for watching over her for me, Kurama. Goodbye," Yuske said before hanging up the phone. Stretching upward and trying to pop his back, Yuske headed towards the door with his jacket flung over his shoulder. "Guess I'll head to the arcade for a bit and go out to eat tonight. Knowing mom, I doubt she will be home and Aeka is the only who can make something without having the firemen on stand by." Getting his shoes on, Yuske headed out in the dark to the arcade to loosen up a bit since there were no battles occurring.

--------------------------

Aeka sat in Kurama's room waiting for dinner to be ready since this house was new to her and she didn't want to go running around it especially with dinner almost ready.

Kurama put down the phone soon, looking over at the white haired Aeka who was sitting on his bed fidgeting with her hair. She's _so nervous…I wonder why_. Smiling softly, Kurama headed over to her slowly. Placing his hand on her shoulder caused Aeka to look up into his eyes. "Why do you look scared? It can't be because I am a demon, is it?"

_No_, Aeka signed, keeping her eyes on him. _Jin told me more about what he was and what he did than you have…I barely know Kurama—I knew Shuichi Minamino._

Before Kurama could say anything about that, his mother knocked at the door to get their attention. Seeing the redhead looking at his door made Aeka look as well, to see the kind Shiori standing there at the doorway. "Dinner is ready, you two. Come and eat."

"Thank you, mother. We will be there shortly," Kurama assured her.

Once Shiori left, Aeka got to her feet looking Kurama in the eyes. _Does she know?_

"No," He answered softly shaking his head from side to side. "And its best she doesn't. I don't want to put her life in danger."

Aeka was silent not knowing what to say to this. He really did care about this woman's well being and she guessed that was a reason why he never said anything about himself to her and she repaid him for that with a slap and sharp tongue.

Seeing she was thinking a lot to herself, Kurama reached for her hand so he could help her up, "Well, let's go eat, Aeka."

Kurama's hand was extended ready to accept hers. Rolling her eyes in irritation she took his hand and got to her feet. The fox demon said nothing to her eye rotation as he walked ahead of her to show her where the dining room was.

Aeka gazed about the house as she followed Kurama to the dinner table. It was a three story house and it seemed big for her since she had lived in an apartment building for most her life. Being the gentleman he was, Kurama pulled out Aeka's chair for her making Aeka look at him funny. Taking at least a minute to understand what was going on here, the young girl eventually took her seat.

Shiori started placing the plates down on the table as Aeka's eyes continued to gaze about the house. Placing her hand gently on Aeka's shoulder, Shiori asked, "Do you like our house?"

_It's so big_, Aeka signed, keeping her eyes on Kurama's mother as she took her seat next to her son. _I live in an apartment so…I am not use to a house like this._

"It is a big house with just the two of us but it is a home for us," Shiori remarked with the same sweet smile on her face.

Aeka looked down at the plate in front of her to see most of her favorite foods. Her body still felt rejective to foods a little bit though at the thought of not having Jin at her side at times. Not wanting to seem rude though, Aeka picked up the chopsticks next to her and started moving the rice a bit. _I hope I can eat this without insulting Mrs. Minamino_, Aeka thought, putting the white rice in her mouth.

Kurama could see how slowly and hesitantly she was eating and he felt bad for her knowing what was wrong. _Poor thing_, He thought keeping his eyes on her. _She still has a hard time stomaching things. I wish Jin would come back quickly for Aeka so she won't die…_

After dinner, Aeka thanked Shiori for it but had to quickly use the bathroom. Hurrying to the one upstairs close to Kurama's bedroom, she closed the door behind her and made sure it was locked before she ended up vomited all of what she ate. _Man_, she thought, resting her head on the toilet seat once she was finished for the moment. _This really sucks…I need to stay alive for Jin but it's not working too well..._

Kurama heard the noises coming from the other side of the door of his bathroom, frowning at what he was hearing. "Don't tell me she isn't fully recovered," Kurama said to himself, massaging his forehead. Checking to see if the door was locked, Kurama turned the doorknob to see that he wouldn't be able to enter.

Looking to make sure his mother wasn't coming, Kurama pulled out one of his seeds from his red hair. Using his demonic energy he transformed into a sharp blade that he could use to pick the lock so he could get in there to help Aeka. Upon opening the door, he saw how miserable Aeka looked with her eyes closed and her head resting there on the freezing toilet seat. "Oh my," Kurama said softly walking over to her. The strong smell of vomit filled his delicate nose and he saw that she had indeed thrown up since she was too tired to flush the toilet.

Aeka opened her eyes slowly when Kurama's left arm came from behind her and wrapped around her left side. _How did you get in here?_ She signed slowly feeling embarrassed about him seeing her this way.

He pressed his finger to his mouth once he got Aeka to her feet. "Don't sign right now, okay? I need to get you to my bedroom so you can lie down." Flushing what used to be her dinner, Kurama helped her back to his bedroom once he cleaned her mouth. Checking to see if she had a temperature and that might have caused her to lose her dinner, he asked, "What is wrong, Aeka? I thought you were healed."

_I don't know…_ Aeka signed slowly as she stumbled into his bedroom and over to his bed once he helped her there.

Kurama sighed, scratching the back of his head with worry expressed on his face. "It's because of Jin not being here, isn't it?"

_How come you always know what is wrong…?_ Aeka asked with her hands a bit freaked. _Are you a telepath?_

"Aeka," He laughed softly, pulling stray pieces of her white hair out of her sight, "It doesn't take a telepath to know what is wrong with you."

_Are you a telepath?_ Aeka asked again with her hurting hands. _I want to know if you are or not…_

She wanted to know what kind of demon this Shuichi Minamino was. What were his powers, what could he do that was so special? Kurama could see it in her eyes—since she didn't know him well at all upon hearing he was a demon, fear surrounded her expression now. "You are scared of me, are you not?" He questioned, keeping his narrow ivy tented eyes locked on hers.

Swallowing hard, Aeka looked off to the side for a bit not having the guts right now to look him in the eyes for too long. Feeling too lazy and tired to sign her response, she nodded slightly continuing to stare at the wall.

Kurama's hand found her cheek and directed her face back to his as he still had that same charming smile on his face. "I am afraid that will have to wait for some other time."

_Why do you say such things?_ Aeka questioned, attempting to sit up.

Kurama directed Aeka's weary body back down to his bed still smiling. "I say that because unlike Jin, I bet…my demonic past is not as peaceful and pleasant as his."

Aeka inhaled sharply fearing him even more than before as his lips said this. _Kurama…_

"You are tired. It is best you sleep here tonight." Aeka got up once again to complain about that, but Kurama gripped onto her hands lightly, making her stop. "I will contact Yuske and tell him where you are while my mother watches over you. Your mother is…careless, I fear to say aloud and I don't want to send you home wondering if you will be okay."

Aeka could feel her heart pounding a bit as she continued to look into his expression while his hands held hers. Not liking how this was going, Aeka took back her hands, slowly this time. Lying out on her side, Aeka knew there would be no way for her to get out unless she tackled Kurama to the ground but she didn't want to piss off a demon without knowing his abilities.

Once the lights went out in Kurama's bedroom, Aeka knew that he had left to go call Yuske. Being in a dark room that wasn't hers made her feel a bit homesick and fearful.

Her heart was still racing a bit as she continued to think about how Kurama looked at her and held her hands. Touching it, she began to worry._ I don't love Kurama…I love Jin…Please don't make me love you, Kurama!_ Aeka begged, tears falling to his bed sheets.

After Kurama called the house to find nobody was home, he decided to go out looking for Yuske instead not wishing for him to worry. Kurama was having a difficult time locating Yuske until Yuske's energy suddenly went up drastically. Turning around quickly, the demon eyed the area he felt the energy coming from. _Something is wrong with Yuske!_ Kurama panicked, hurrying to his friend's aid.

"You felt it too?" Hiei asked, joining Kurama's side as the redhead continued down the road.

Once the two demons made it to the area Yuske seemed to be powering up in, they found nothing but rubble of what used to be a standing building. The two demons wondered what could have caused Yuske to do such a thing with his powers until they saw _him_ standing there in the rubble of where a building once stood.

------------------------

Jin stood there by himself in the thick dark forest, trying to loosen up his right shoulder and arm. _Let's see if I can do this again._ As he began to rotate it slowly, he lost his concentration at the sound of Touya's voice coming from behind him.

"Jin!"

Jin stopped what he was doing, looking over his shoulder at Touya a bit irritated. "I'm busy here! What is it?"

"Risho has found out about something that may help you with your problem when it comes to Aeka," Touya clarified, putting his hand on Jin's shoulder.

Jin's ears wiggled a bit at the sound of that but Touya wasn't exactly finished yet.

"But, I don't think he will be willing to go through with it if your reason is to be with Aeka…he'd beat you again," Touya reminded him.

Jin frowned hearing this as he asked, "What is it?"

"It's the Dark Tournament," Touya explained. "It's a fighting tournament where the winner can get whatever he wants!"

"All I want is to be where Aeka is…or have her come with me," Jin answered, sitting down on the ground, looking up at the ice master. "So all we have to do is fight?"

"Fight different classes of demons and teams," Touya said, trying to remember the rest.

"And if I wanted Aeka to stay with me," Jin asked, getting back to his feet, thinking on this. "It would be granted?"

Touya shrugged slightly, watching his friend's movements. "Umm-I guess so. But keep in mind, Jin, Risho won't allow that one demand of yours to come true. It will take more than that to make him go through with this."

Jin sighed, looking up at the night sky wondering what he should say to Risho to make him go through with it. _I will think of something that will satisfy us both and we can get what we want…I won't let Aeka down._

**AN**: I am not going to do every little detail when it comes to the Dark Tournament…the last thing I want is a predictable storyline. XP and being that it centers mostly on Aeka, I don't think she will be watching the fights much anyways. ;) So, don't worry-I will not make it boring.


	14. The Reasons We Fight

Risho crossed his arms hearing Jin's excuses as to why he wanted to attend this Dark Tournament. "Jin, there is nothing you can or will say that will make me change my decision!" Truth be known, he was starting to get irritated with the wind master's persistent attitude. It was unlike Jin to want to go fight for the heck of it. He wanted to have fun in a fight and there was a zero percent chance of that happening when it came to this tournament type.

Jin looked behind him at Touya showing he was drowning and wanted help when it came to this.

Touya shrugged not knowing what to say in this matter that would make Risho say anything different. "I don't know," Touya pretty much mouthed.

As he stood there feeling his chances for being with Aeka slowly slip away, Jin finally had an idea that may work. "Come with me to the Human World, Risho."

Risho glared at Jin's suggestion as did the rest of the group. It was against their rules to surface and having Jin suggest this was angering to those who had not witness life outside the darkness.

Touya tried to resist the urge to run up and smack Jin in the back of his head as he heard those words slip from his mouth.

"Obviously you are asking to be beaten once again. Have you learned nothing?" Risho asked angrily.

"Just listen to me!" Jin pretty much ordered, making everybody quiet.

Risho was not about to take this from somebody on his team that he despised as much as the human race and he felt was below him on the demon chain.

Jin could see he was fixing to let him have it again so he tried to save himself, "While I was with that… 'Human girl' Touya and I witnessed something you may be interested in."

"What is possibly on the surface that I may find interesting?" Risho asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come with me again to the surface and I will show you what we should fight for," Jin pleaded seriously with his hands crossed over his broad chest.

Jin had never sounded this serious in the 1000 year span to Touya who was still listening. _Mostly Jin is a big goofball who never takes anything seriously…He must really care about getting closer to Aeka once again. I am amazed…_

Everybody was silent, waiting for Risho's reply since their interest was caught as well. The earth demon eventually answered, "Fine-show me what it is that is worth fighting for."

---------------------------

Aeka sat down, trying to understand exactly what Yuske had to do. She was told he was a Spirit Detective and with that role came quite the responsibility, she could imagine. But, did it always involve fighting demons? Was Yuske even that strong? _So_, Aeka signed slowly, thinking on this, _You, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara have to go fight in some demon tournament?_

Yuske nodded, plopping down on the side of his bed. "Some guy I thought I beat down is back and he wants me to go to this tournament."

_Who is it?_ Aeka asked curiously. _Who is this guy?_

Yuske began to tremble inside remembering Toguro's powers. _He's a powerful maniac that just won't fucking die!_ He thought, biting his lower lip. When a pillow ended up meeting with the side of Yuske's head, he knew Aeka was trying to get an answer from him causing him to laugh softly, "He's nothing special. Don't worry about it."

_When do you leave…?_

Scratching the back of his black hair, he shrugged with that goofy thinking look on his face. "In a few months I think."

_So, how powerful are you?_ Aeka asked, trying to press a smile on her face. She didn't want her brother to go against demons that may be able to pound the little brother she felt was her duty to protect.

Laughing quietly Yuske pointing his firing finger at her, "I am strong enough to win."

Aeka laughed, getting to her feet. _I'll go make lunch for us, eh?_

Yuske nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Aeka left the room and headed towards the kitchen to put together something for the family since she was starving and figured the others were as well. Upon entering the kitchen, the young girl saw her mother passed out drunk on the dining table. Tying back her long lavender tented white hair so it wouldn't be in her way, she rolled her eyes before trying to help her mother get a bit more comfortable.

Atsuko opened her eyes a little bit once she felt her daughter trying to get her snug, "Hu…? Aeka…?" Trying to focus, Atsuko looked around the kitchen wondering what time it was since the sun was still out and about. "What time is it, dear?"

Aeka flipped over her right hand, looking at her watch to check the time. _Its 2:37, mom. I need to make lunch. Is there something you want to have?_

Atsuko stretched upward, yawning a bit, "If you could…get me some water or something, Aeka."

While Aeka was trying to satisfy everyone in the household, herself included, the doorbell rang. Atsuko began to suffer from the loud noise that was echoing in her head. As she gave her mother her water, Aeka saw her suffering expression wondering what was the matter until Atsuko voiced it, "Aeka—please get the door."

She could understand what her mother was suffering through as she hurried to the door to ask whoever was there to politely go away. Of course, her politeness left her once she saw Kurama standing there with Kuwabara right behind him. _What do you two want?_ Aeka signed with a mean look upon her face.

"What kind of greeting is that!" Kuwabara asked, crossing his arms while glaring at Aeka.

_The greeting you two deserve_, she explained. Looking over her shoulder she made sure her mother was doing okay since she was suffering through a hangover yet again. _Look, my mother is in bad shape…again. Can this wait?_

"We are here to talk to Yuske about the Dark Tournament," Kurama informed politely. "If it's possible, we would like to speak with him."

Sighing, Aeka nodded over her shoulder. _Come on in_.

"Man," Kuwabara said, placing his hands in his pockets, "What did you do to get on her bad side?"

Kurama laughed quietly, looking over his shoulder at Kuwabara as he traveled inside the apartment behind Aeka. "A lot of things, I suppose."

Aeka grabbed the sandwich she made for Yuske while the boys followed behind her into Yuske's room. Yuske looked up at the door as soon as he heard it open and he gave that sarcastic look at Aeka as he signed, "When I asked for lunch that was all I wanted."

_Yeah, well, your buddies want to chat with you about that Tournament thing_, Aeka clarified, excusing herself from the room. She didn't enjoy feeling flushed when Kurama was around and she hated the big idiot, Kuwabara who Yuske beat in front of her a few times. The things he said at times drove her to the end of her line. After grabbing something to drink, Aeka stepped outside of the apartment building so she could go for a walk alone.

Risho stood on top of one of the city buildings in Japan as Jin tried to explain to the selfish, unrighteous Risho what they 'should' be fighting for in the Dark Tournament. "Such a bright light," Risho said almost in a trance like state as he felt the sun's raze for the first time on his body. _So-this is what the sun feels like_.

Jin stood there waiting eagerly for Risho's say in what they would do about the Tournament as did Touya who stood beside him. _We've been standing here for an hour_ _now_, Jin thought impatiently. _Will he decide or what!_ As he stood there waiting for his leader's decision, the wind master's attention went elsewhere. He could see her from where he was standing and he recognized that long silky white hair that the wind was caressing. "Aeka!" He said quietly, tempted to dive down after her.

Touya heard what Jin said under his breath and though he wanted him to be happy with Aeka, the ice master knew that his partner would have to wait. Not wanting him to do something stupid in front of Risho once again, he nudged Jin with his elbow quickly before anyone would notice. Shaking his head, he mouthed 'no'.

"It's decided!" Risho's sudden announcement startled the two, causing them to jump a bit before looking at their leader. "We will participate in the Dark Tournament and fight for this—the light."

Jin and Touya looked at one another before nodding at their leader's decision.

"Now come-we must prepare to win," Risho replied walking past the two misfits and beyond his team to head back to Makai to prepare.

When Risho, Bakken, and Gama's backs were turned, Jin looked back down at the streets at the young girl he still kept close to his heart in the dark world he lived in. Touya could feel what Jin was about to do and he grabbed onto his wrist to prevent him from doing so. "Don't—not yet, Jin."

Jin looked from Touya's icy blue eyes down to the girl he wanted to speak to again. "But—she's right there! I promise this won't take long!" He pleaded trying to get free from his friend's grip.

When Touya felt Jin's fist tighten a little bit, he latched on tighter to his wrist not wanting his partner to blow it just yet. "You will get to see her later!" He whispered. "Just wait a few more months…"

"Fine," Jin said, jerking away from Touya. "I waited twelve years…I can wait a few more months."

"Good." Touya headed slowly after Risho and the others with Jin following behind him at the same pace. "It's good to know you can keep your hormones under control every once and awhile."

With how he put that, it prompted Jin to pound the short ice master in the head playfully for that smart remark before they caught up with Risho to go back to Makai.

------------------------

Aeka eventually returned home to find that Kurama was about to leave. Not wanting to speak with him, she looked down at her feet as she headed towards the apartment.

However, Kurama wasn't going to let her walk on by him so he stopped her by gently gripping onto her shoulder. Feeling her heart suddenly pick up pace, Aeka avoided eye-contact with him. Not understanding why she had to be this way, Kurama gently directed her face towards his so she could see what he was about to say. "I am afraid your brother has left to go train with the old woman named Genkai. He will not return."

Aeka sighed, jerking away from his grasp as she asked, _Why won't he come home?_

"After he is through training, he will head to the boat with Hiei, Kuwabara, and me to go to Hanging Neck Island where the Dark Tournament will be held. I am sorry you won't be able to see him for awhile."

_Why is he doing this, Kurama…? I want the truth!_ She glared up at him wanting the truth from him for once knowing he kept many secrets from her and though she understood they were for her own well being, she was a bit sick of it now and wanted to be granted at least this one answer.

Kurama was silent before finally giving in to her request. "Toguro is a powerful demon that Yuske and Kuwabara fought before. Thinking they had won, they left with Hiei's sister who was being abused by humans," Kurama confessed, placing his hands in his pockets. "These humans, Toguro was paid to protect. He faked his death and now wants to fight Yuske in a fair fight."

_Why didn't he decline that bastard's offer?_ Aeka asked keeping her eyes on Kurama's with anger building up inside of her.

"He said he would have to destroy those he held dear to him…" Kurama answered, closing his eyes for a little bit. "And among those people closest to Yuske, are you, Aeka."

Aeka stomped her foot downward as she glared up at Kurama with her hands firmly at her sides. _That's not fair! My own little brother is going away to fight in some tournament and I don't know if he'll ever come back to me!_

"Aeka-"

_Is it not a big sister's job to protect her younger siblings!_ Aeka asked with her hands furiously. She was starting to sign so fast it was becoming hard for Kurama to understand her hand motions. _If it's my job to protect Yuske, why is he protecting me? Kurama, he's going to throw his life away for me!_

"Aeka," Kurama said once more, gripping lightly onto her shoulders as she struggled to get away from him. When she refused to settle down, the young demon placed his hands on her cheeks. "Listen to me, please!" Aeka's tears began to fall from her eyes and down to his hands that were still placed on her burning cheeks. "I will watch Yuske and make sure he will be okay, alright?"

All Aeka could do was nod as she gripped onto his wrists, trying to make him release her.

"I know you have already lost someone close to you and I won't let it happen again," the fox demon promised softly so only she could hear.

Aeka knew she had no choice but to put faith in this demon she didn't know too well. But she couldn't stand being at home not knowing what would happen to her baby brother. _Please, Kurama_, Aeka signed keeping her pitiful expression on her face, _please take me with you when you go to the tournament…_


	15. Brief Reunion

It was soon time for Yuske and the others to leave for Hanging Neck Island. Kurama, Hiei, Aeka, and Kuwabara waited for Yuske to get to the dock with the next fighter that would be needed for them to participate in the Dark Tournament at all. As they stood there waiting, Kuwabara looked over at Kurama who was guarding Aeka from the other demons who could sense she was a normal little girl and could only wonder why she was there. "Hey," Kuwabara whispered to Kurama, "Why did you bring Yuske's big sister?"

"She asked me if she could come," Kurama answered, thinking back to the night she begged him.

-----------------------

"Aeka, you are not well enough to go to this tournament," Kurama said quietly placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are still sick. If you come on this trip, demons will lash at you knowing you are just a little human girl and make you feel lower than dirt."

_I have to come_, Aeka signed slowly. _Not just to make sure my little brother will be okay but to look for Jin._

"Jin won't be there, Aeka, you know that," Kurama said softly, placing his hands on her cheeks.

Aeka was quiet for a little bit as she looked past Kurama's eyes. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed away from him a little a bit so he would stop bothering her. _I need to find him_, she signed while her body shook from her crying. _I keep throwing up because I know he'll never come back for me and it makes me sick…_

The demon fox placed his hand on the top of her head and gently rolled it down to the left side of her face. "Why do you say that? Jin promised he would come back for you. He even gave you his mother's flute to keep till he came back."

_Just please take me with you!_ Aeka begged again. _If anything I will be able to watch my baby brother!_

-----------------------

"Man, she's obsessing over this wind guy Yuske told me about," Kuwabara said looking over at the small fragile Aeka.

"She is going to get herself killed," Hiei remarked coldly, looking over at Kurama. "She is weak and without one of us there to hold her hand, she will die."

The redhead looked over his shoulder at Aeka who was watching Hiei's lips move, deciphering what he was saying. "Hiei," Kurama almost seemed to beg not wanting Aeka to listen to him.

"You brought a walking target to this tournament," Hiei continued regardless with a venomous hiss.

"She is my concern for the moment," Kurama said, stepping in front of her. "I will watch over her."

Before Hiei could protest, all three turned their attention to the power coming from within the dark woods prompting Aeka to look as well since they all seemed caught by something heading their way. Yuske appeared with a short masked fighter at his side; the fighter he had promised the group he would recruit. "Hey, guys." Yuske said, waving slightly. He stopped for a second upon recognizing his sister hiding behind Kurama. "Kurama, something followed you here," He joked lightly.

"She asked to come, Yuske," Kurama answered, "I decided to bring her with us."

Yuske scrunched up his nose, looking over at his sister. "Aeka," Yuske began, walking towards the girl who was standing behind Kurama. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

_I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not_, Aeka growled while signing and narrowing her eyes at him. _I won't let you leave me behind wondering if you are okay! That will torture me slowly and I don't want to hurt anymore!_

Yuske raised his hands up chest level, showing he was surrendering since she put it that way. "Okay, okay! I understand, Aeka." She watched as her younger brother situated the bag he had over his shoulder slightly as he concluded, "You are getting soft."

"I will watch over her for you, Yuske," Kurama assured him as they headed towards the boat.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Yuske said, sounding as if he didn't care. "Thanks fox boy."

Aeka was scared already having to stand around a bunch of hideous low class demons and now she had to go on board with all of them. Not wanting to be touched by any of them, she latched onto Kurama's arm, hoping he was strong enough to fin them off if they dared try anything. He could feel her crushing his arm as he was walking on board the boat forcing Kurama to flinch a little bit since it was unsuspecting. Wanting to be able to feel his arm, Kurama got it away from her and just wrapped his arm around her back, keeping Aeka close to his right side.

-----------------------

_He called you fox boy_, Aeka signed as she stayed close to Kurama's side. _Why did he call you fox boy?_

Kurama looked out at the murky water as the wind blew his red hair behind him. "I am a fox demon."

Seeing him say this prompted Aeka to look at his body closer. She pushed herself off of the railing and looked at his backside searching for a tail or something. _Fox demon, hu?_ She thought to herself.

Kurama kept his eyes on her, wondering what she was doing at first. She was examining him like he was a piece of meat and he found it rather entertaining. However, when she put her hand on his rear that was pretty much where he drew the line. Jumping around so his backside was facing the railing he looked at her surprised while sweating a little from embarrassment.

_Where's your tail?_ She signed, cocking a brow at him quixotically. _Don't fox demons have tails?_

Kurama was still trying to get his breath back from when her hand met with his butt as he didn't answer. "I—ummm...!"

Reaching up she gently squeezed his earlobes for a second. _And you have human ears._

"I am a fox demon trapped in a human's body," He managed to say with a nervous laugh as he gripped onto her wrists to stop her from touching him anywhere else. "I can no better transform from my human form into my demonic form than you can transform into a demon yourself."

_Well, that's weird_, Aeka signed, looking at his body still.

Kurama's attention shifted quickly to a group of demons that were looking at the young woman as if she were a hooker on the busy streets of some big city. "Aeka, come here," He ordered, reaching out to her and gripping onto her arm gently. Aeka was unable to question what he was doing as she was soon falling onto his chest.

Before Aeka could get angry and slap Kurama for what he had done, she noticed that his attention as well as Kuwabara's and Hiei's were situated elsewhere. They were all looking up at this guy who looked like a pirate and Aeka felt like she had slipped into some action, adventure film. What he was saying was unclear to Aeka for he was too far away for her to try and read his lips. The boat began to shake however, and it caused Aeka to latch onto Kurama yet again for she didn't want to fall overboard. _What is going on?_ She wondered, looking over her shoulder to see that in the center of the boat parting and raising up a fighting platform. Confused by all of this, Aeka looked up at Kurama who was listening to the rules of this match. Grabbing onto his sleeve, she tugged lightly, getting his attention. _What is going on? What is that platform for?_

"We are to fight the other teams on this boat. If we survive, we go onward to Hanging Neck Island."

Aeka panicked hearing him say 'if we survive'. Hiei saw the worry mounting in her expression from where he stood on the railing of the boat itself. "I vote we just kill them all and get it over with. Who cares for this meaningless one on one battle?" In his own weird way, Kurama could tell Hiei was trying to lessen the worries that were in Aeka's mind.

In a sense, it worked. But it only made Aeka wonder how strong these people were. She didn't even know that her younger brother's rival had the powers Yuske claimed to have. _The world is turning upside down_, Aeka thought with a sigh. Seeing that Yuske was sleeping next to Kurama, she joined her sleeping brother, waiting for the trip to be over.

-----------------------

Eventually the boat stopped at the island that was Hanging Neck Island and Aeka was glad of it. Having all the demons steal Hiei's idea actually freaked her out and she tried to protect her sleeping brother to the best of her ability as a human girl. It was rather odd when her sleeping brother ended up being the one to protect her when Kurama could not. She was so busy being frantic about her brother's life Aeka was unable to witness Hiei or Kurama's powers at the time. Not to mention Kuwabara's hidden powers and this masked fighter Yuske brought along with him.

"Where's Aeka?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

Kurama pointed behind the team to show the young girl trying to drag her sleeping brother. _It's like carrying a dead person!_ She complained, trying her hardest to catch up with the rest of the group. _Sorry_, she signed, mostly to Hiei since already Aeka was introduced to his impatient attitude and rudeness.

Hiei said nothing to her since he didn't know Sign Language at all. All he did was close his eyes and grunt to himself.

Kurama noticed the silence between them and decided to break it by offering to carry Yuske. "Let me take him for you, if you like. I promised you I would watch over him on your behalf."

_If you insist_, Aeka signed, trying to get Yuske off of her back. Once Kurama took the tired Yuske, Aeka managed to pop her back since it was complaining about Yuske's body weight. _Well, that's 130 lbs of useless fat off of me_, Aeka signed as a joke. Looking up at the expensive hotel Aeka looked over at Kurama once again, _Snob Hill…_

Kurama laughed softly, trying to keep Yuske's body from dragging. "We might as well enter. Let's go."

On their way up to their room for the time the tournament would be running, Aeka occasionally looked around thinking to herself. _I wonder if Jin is here…_ Sighing, Aeka looked down at her feet. _I am just asking to get hurt._ _Why would Jin come to this tournament? He is into fun, not fighting._

Kurama sensed that Aeka was no longer next to him and it prompted the redhead to stop and check on the distressing girl. Tapping on her shoulder real quick, he asked, "What is the matter?" When Aeka didn't answer, Kurama's smile turned into a concern frown. "Why don't we go to the room first and then I can help you look for Jin."

-----------------------

The Shinobi team had already made it to the hotel before the others and everyone was choosing who to bunk with. Jin finished getting what little things he brought with him thrown on the bed he claimed as his for the time they would be staying at the tournament once he chose Touya as his bunk buddy.

"You're lucky Risho went through with this idea," Touya remarked, moving his things to the other bed. "And what makes you think somebody like Aeka is here?"

Jin laughed at Touya's pessimistic attitude as he landed face down on the bed covers. "If Yuske Urameshi is to be the main attraction at the Dark Tournament than, who's to say that his sister will not come too?"

"Who's to say he'll let his sister come to something this dangerous for a human such as her?" Touya asked, sitting on his bed while the wind master lounged on his. "Remember that Yuske and Aeka are not blood related so she has no special powers like Yuske does."

Jin had missed the soft beds he was able to sleep in when he was able to be with Aeka. Flipping over on his back, he looked over at Touya a bit confused. "I thought you volunteered to help me get with Aeka. Why do you sound so pessimistic lately?"

"No, I am fighting for the light. You are fighting for Aeka," Touya corrected. "Don't get the two confused."

It didn't really bother Jin that much to hear Touya say that but he got to his feet and headed towards the door of his room. "I'm gonna look for Yuske. If Aeka is not here, I would to at least like to know. Not that it will matter. Once we win this island, I will be able to see her when I wish to."

Not wanting to be left in the room alone and certainly not wanting to leave Jin alone to find Aeka or Yuske, Touya got to his feet and followed behind his only friend in the Shinobi without a word at the moment.

Once Jin reached the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at Touya who he sensed was following him. "Where are you going? I thought you didn't care about Aeka," he asked once at the stairs.

Touya rolled his eyes at Jin's comments. "I never said I didn't _care_ about her. I just said I wasn't _fighting_ for her." The ice master punched Jin lightly on the arm, "Don't get the two confused."

Jin nodded, heading down the plush stairs to the fancy entrance where the check-in counter was, knowing they would be able to tell him where Yuske's room was.

As the two of them headed towards the front desk, Touya whacked Jin in the abdomen to get his attention with the back of his hand. "Look!"

Jin looked quickly from where Touya stood at his side to where he was pointing at the front desk. The wind master's eyes flew open, thinking that what he was staring at was an illusion. "Well, I'll be damned!"

Aeka was standing next to Kurama, waiting on him to finish asking if someone with Touya or Jin's description checked in. Kurama looked over at Aeka and shook his fiery red hair head. "They haven't seen anyone by that description."

Aeka sighed, crossing her arms over her chest sadly, wishing there was some mix-up somewhere. As she stood there, begging herself not to cry in front of everyone, Aeka tossed her long flowing hair over her shoulders, looking off to the left quickly needing a reason not to look Kurama directly in the face. As she did so, her narrow aquatic eyes caught Jin's navy. _Oh my God…_

Hearing Aeka inhale sharply prompted Kurama to follow her eyesight from where he stood next to her, surprised to see who was standing there and yet—disturbed at why the Shinobi would be there.

"Aeka!" Jin shouted over the talkative crowd causing a few of the humans to cease in their conversations once Jin started running towards her.

_Jin! He's alright!_ She thought, reaching for him as she was getting closer to him.

_Well, I'll be_, Kurama thought feeling just as surprised as Aeka. _Jin and Touya are here after all. But then that means—!_ Knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him, Kurama hurried after her trusting it wouldn't be a good idea to get closer to Jin than she already was.

Aeka and Jin were only so far away from one another but it was interrupted by Risho, stepping in front of Jin quickly, looking angrily down at the young girl like an angry parent. Seeing this expression on this unknown demon's face, caused Aeka to stop quickly and scurry backward. "It's that little bitch!" Risho growled, looking over his shoulder at Jin and Touya. "Is this the reason you wanted to come here?"

"Risho—let me explain!" Jin begged, knowing Risho wouldn't hesitate to kill Aeka right there in front of him.

Turning around at the frightened girl angrily, the leader of the Shinobi raised his hand backward, calling forth his earth magic so he could handle the problem right here and now.

Aeka couldn't do anything about this as she sat there, shaking uncontrollably at what may be her death. _JIN!_ She could only scream in her mind praying he would stop this unknown demon from touching her.

"Stop!" Kurama ordered, stepping in front of her. As the two demons stood there, staring one another down, it caused a panic amongst those rich humans nearby forcing glasses to shatter and women and men to run behind safer lines terrified of the situation.

"Get the hell out of my way," Risho ordered over the screaming and yelling of the rich snobs nearby, "Or I will kill you with her!"

"What would one little girl's life mean to you?" Kurama asked, not moving.

"She is poisoning Jin's mind and I want her dead!" Risho growled, watching Aeka stand behind Kurama looking occasionally over at the wind master who was behind his leader on his backside and hands with Touya standing behind him, resting his hands on Jin's shoulders. "Now, stand aside."

Kurama didn't move. He continued to stand there with his arms outstretched. "Our team will be fighting your team, I bet in this tournament. If you want Aeka dead, then first you have to beat down her brother."

Risho laughed aloud at this remark. "Her brother? And just who is her brother?"

"Yuske Urameshi," Kurama answered, not dropping his guard over his charge.

Risho was not concerned over this at all as he spat to the side to show his hatred for the name Yuske. "Fine then-" The earth master turned his back to the fox demon, looking at the two misfits that belonged to his team angrily. "-I will kill Yuske Urameshi…and you, Jin, will watch me tear off that bitch's pretty little head after her brother's demise."

Jin was about to get up and attack Risho but Touya pulled him backward, encouraging him not to do something foolish and that he would end up regretting.

"But I will tell you one thing." The leader of the Shinobi turned his attention back to the fox demon that was helping Aeka to her feet. "If I catch her around Jin, I will kill her right away."

"Alright then," Kurama said, holding the trembling Aeka close to his body. "I will keep her away from Jin…"

"It's agreed then." Risho looked back at Jin and Touya, nodding towards the stairs. "Let's go. I need to speak with you personally, Jin."

The wind master snarled at Risho behind his back before looking back at the frightened Aeka who was latched onto Kurama pretty tight, crying tears of fear and sadness while looking back over at Jin who she was now scared to get close to because of his leader. As Aeka reached out to at least touch Jin once again after a year of being away from him, Kurama gently lowered her arm. "You better go," Aeka watched Kurama tell Jin and Touya.

When Jin refused to move, Touya helped him. "Come on, Jin. Let's go…"

"But-" Jin began, looking over at Aeka.

"Jin!" Touya demanded this time. "As far as I am concerned, Risho is being lenient right now when it comes to Aeka's life," The ice master whispered to his partner. "Let's go while he is still feeling 'nice'."

Looking back over at Aeka one more time, the wind master couldn't help but sigh heavy-heartedly since he wanted to hold onto her at least one more time. But Jin finally gave in, realizing that Touya was right, as he turned to leave Aeka to spare her life since he valued it more than his own.

Seeing him about to leave her again, the young girl tried reaching for him once again as she began to whimper. Right now more than ever she tried to say the name 'Jin' to make him stop but her voice wouldn't do it.

As he continued to walk further away from her, he was being reminded of when she was five and he was forced to leave her. It was tearing at him, but there was nothing he could do if he was to spare her life.


	16. Don't Take No For An Answer

Risho threw Jin on the floor in the hallway close to where their rooms were located, placing his foot harshly on the back of his head. "All of that crap you said was just so you could see that little runt of a human girl!" He yelled, bringing his foot down harder on Jin's red hair. "What is it you want from her?"

The wind demon's eyes managed to meet with Touya's as he silently told his partner that he was going to reveal to Risho why he wanted to come as well as the expression he held.

The ice master shook his head, not agreeing with what was about to come out of his mouth mouthing 'no' over and over again while nobody was looking his way but that didn't stop Jin from saying it.

"I-" Jin began, struggling to get up from underneath his leader. "-I love her…"

Touya shook his head, as he covered his face with his hand knowing Risho would kill him for sure now.

"What did you say?" Risho growled. The earth demon finally took his foot off of his head but reached down and grabbed him by his red hair causing Jin to bit his lower lip, as he was forced upward this way. When he refused to reiterate what he had said, Risho asked again, "What did you say about that wench?"

Growling, Jin glared at his leader, knocking his hand away from his hair. "I said I love her!"

All Risho did was smirk at what Jin at to say. "I see. What could I expect when your worthless mother was human?"

"My mother was a wonderful woman!" Jin shouted, standing his ground with his fists at ready if Risho wanted to attack him once more. "I will not let you speak ill of her or of Aeka!"

Risho's fist collided with Jin's cheek, causing him to fall towards the floor once again. "You are a weak, spineless Shinobi! One little human girl can make you turn your head and have you lose your concentration! You're pathetic!"

"Risho!" Touya begged, wanting this to stop.

The earth master shot an angry look at Touya, causing the ice master to stop dead in his tracks. "As for you! You support Jin's delusional ideas of being with that worthless girl! I should destroy you both!"

Everyone was silent after he suggested this, wondering why he didn't just kill them.

"But I won't—unfortunately I need you both for this tournament."

Jin got back to his feet, staring down Risho, showing how unimpressed he currently was since he didn't want to be branded a coward and he wasn't scared of Risho—merely annoyed.

"But when this tournament is over…I will destroy you, Jin. Like I promised before, you will watch that human wench wriggle in pain and suffering before I kill her." With that said, Risho went to his room, leaving his team members in the hallway to think about what Jin had done.

"You're really asking to be killed, aren't you, Jin?" Bakken laughed.

"Leave me alone," Jin demanded angrily with a growl, narrowing his eyes at Bakken.

"You're flirting with death, Jin," Bakken reminded his team member as Jin retreated into his hotel room with Touya behind him.

Jin was glad to be in his room, so he wouldn't feel the need to pound Bakken into the ground. He hated the miserable bastard and was much stronger than he but Bakken was a necessity at the moment to help him win Aeka.

"Well now," Touya began, standing in front of the wind master. "You love Aeka don't you? Then why the hell are you telling Risho all of this! He is going to kill her now, no matter what you do!"

"No, he won't," Jin said, walking towards the window once he gently pushed his way past his friend.

Touya latched onto Jin's arm, causing him to look over at the short ice master. "What are you doing?"

"I don't give a damn what Risho has to say about Aeka and me—I came here to see her and see her, I shall!"

Touya refused to release Jin's arm. "You're crazy, you know that? You are going to get her killed!"

Jin stood there in the windowsill waiting for his friend to release him so he could go see Aeka, but Touya showed he was not about to let Jin go be the airhead he was.

However, once Jin gave him that puppy dog pout, Touya groaned to show he was caving, "Fine-if you go out there, I suggest you get back here before daybreak."

"I won't be long," Jin said with a cheesy smile as he slipped out the window quickly.

Touya stuck his head out the windowpane to watch Jin glide out to the entrance of the hotel. _Why do I help him? Risho will have my head…_

-------------------------

_I can't believe you said that! Why can't I see Jin!_ Aeka signed angrily up at Kurama.

Kurama stopped at Aeka's hotel room, sighing. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes with sympathy. "Aeka, I am sorry. But Jin's leader would have taken your life to teach Jin a lesson. Just wait and soon you will be with Jin."

Shaking her head, she opened the door to her room, leaving Kurama outside in the hallway to think about how mad he made her. _Stupid fox!_ She thought, taking her shirt off and throwing it on the bed since she had a room to herself. _He makes me so mad! Just watching him, makes me wanna hurl!_

After the young girl managed to get the rest of her clothing off, she slipped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Aeka hoped that bathing in hot water would make all of her current troubles fade away quickly. Not to mention the sudden urge to want to throw Kurama out the nearest window.

When the water felt right enough, Aeka stepped inside the shower, leaning against the tiled walls with a slight hiss since the water was a bit hotter than expected but she accepted it concerning the circumstances. _I was so close to being with him again_, Aeka thought, pushing her face into the hot water for a little bit before pulling back out. _If only I could have touched him one more time…_

Once Jin found out the room Aeka was given, he flew towards the window of that room and slipped inside without being noticed by anyone special. The wind master looked about the room to see her clothes thrown on the bed and the shower running. Seeing this made his ears turn to a point quickly and start wiggling slightly as he headed towards the bathroom door. Just to make sure if he could walk on inside, he turned the doorknob to see that the door was indeed unlocked.

Grinning at this he took his Shinobi outfit off, just tossing it all on the floor before walking into the bathroom in hopes to join her. _She'll probably whack me for doing this but-_ Jin gathered up what courage he had and pulled back the shower curtain to find Aeka sitting down with her eyes closed as the water hit her naked body. _Is she sleeping in the shower? Poor thing must be tired._

Jin reached for her body that was lying against the tub but pulled back once the hot water touched his hands. "God, that's hot! What is she trying to do? I know a human such as her cannot handle such a temperature without blistering!" Reaching over he turned the water off quickly.

Aeka felt the water not touching her any longer and this prompted her to open her eyes. She jerked her head a bit when she felt someone touching her cheeks and was unaware who it was since she was supposed to be alone and she feared it was Kurama again. Slowly her eyes began to focus as Jin's thumbs massaged her cheeks gently. With her eyes all the way open, Jin smiled as his palm slid over the top of her wet white hair. _J-I-N…?_ She signed slowly, trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Shhh-its okay, Aeka," He whispered, trying to help her up. When he saw that she couldn't get to her feet too well, Jin picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom once he let the water drain. Sitting on her bed, he kept her wet body close to his own. Looking at her with a soft smile on his face he asked, "What were you doing in there? That water would have left blisters on your body it was so hot."

_I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again_, she signed, nuzzling into his bare chest thinking that would be the best way to hide her tears. _I wanted the pain to leave…_

Jin gripped gently onto her hand that was signing, holding it close to his chest. "Hey," He whispered yet, again, situating her body better in his lap as he sat on the bed. "I thought I told you to stay alive for me…Didn't I?"

_I'm sorry_, Aeka signed before wiping her tears away. _But what-what are you doing here? That leader of yours will be mad!_

Jin scrunched up his nose seeing her sign that. "Nah, he'll live. I just have to sneak out here at night and I will be fine. I promised you I would see you again, and I meant that."

Aeka couldn't help but cry into his chest again, making the wind master feel bad.

"No, no, no," He softly replied, trying to get her to look at him. When her eyes finally met his, Jin put a concerned smile on his face as he begged, "Don't cry. You know I hate to see you so melancholy."

The young human girl placed her right hand on his left cheek, stroking it softly. _You're really here…_

Jin smiled, moving her wet hair away from her face that it had mated with. "Yeah. I'm here now." Trying to help her stop crying, he bent downward and touched her mouth gently with his own.

Aeka accepted his quick and gentle kiss eventually deepening it herself by pushing her tongue inside of his mouth like he showed her before.

Trying to play around with her, Jin nipped at her wet muscle, causing Aeka to take back her tongue so she could pop him in the side. Laughing quietly, Jin placed her still dripping wet body on her hotel bed from where it once was in his lap, hovering above her just a little bit. Taking the palm of his hand, he slid it softly down between her breasts. Before looking into her eyes once more, Jin looked at where his hand was placed. "I keep forgetting how fragile human beings are. Last time I forgot that, but this time I promise to be gentler."

Aeka nodded, as she kissed him greedily, missing him for the year he had been away from her. Her fingers ran through his shaggy red hair as she guided his body down to hers.

Jin pulled back again, not trusting his size and weight being on her small body.

_It's okay_, she signed so quickly that Jin almost was unable to translate it. _I will be fine, I promise!_

Jin sighed, hesitating to lie on top of her. "I don't want to hurt you, Aeka. My body is pretty heavy compared to yours…"

_I'll be okay_, Aeka assured, kissing his mouth quickly. Jin started to lower his body back down on top of her own. He was pretty heavy and boney due to all of his muscles he had on his body, but Aeka wanted to feel his body weight on top of her regardless of how heavy he was. _He's back…I finally have him back_, She thought, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into the nape of his neck.

------------------------

Aeka curled up next to Jin, intertwining her fingers with his. "You've lost a lot of weight," Jin pointed out as he gazed into her sea green eyes. "Are you still not eating well?"

She felt guilty seeing him say that. Aeka avoided his gaze for a minute or so before answering, _I've been trying to eat but the food won't stay down_.

"You keep throwing up?" Jin asked a bit concerned.

Aeka merely shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. When she received Jin's flute, she tried her hardest to keep her food down but it wouldn't regardless. _Speaking of his flute,_ She thought getting out from under the covers.

Jin stayed under the covers, just admiring her body that was still unclothed and being outlined by the moonlight. Keeping his eyes on her body a moment, he noticed a scar on her right side around her ribcage area and wondered what happened there since he didn't recall seeing it before. "Hmmm."

Aeka knelt in front of the only bag she brought with her and began to toss things around to find the flute case she brought with her. When she found it, Aeka hurried back over to the bedside, handing the flute case over to Jin. _Here you go_, she signed with a smile before getting back in bed with him.

"What happened there?" Jin asked pointing to the scar he noticed earlier before touching it. "I never noticed that the last time I made love to you."

Aeka looked down at the scar that she kept forgetting was there herself but kept from remembering it due to the horrible time she had to endure with it. _Maybe because you were so eager last time_, Aeka smirked before answering. _I got into a bad fight with a couple of guys when I was sixteen and one of them busted up my ribs_. _Yuske taught them the lesson before rushing me to the hospital and they had to mess with that area since they did some damage but I survived most of the torture the doctors put me through to get me better_.

Scrunching up his nose angrily at the thought, he took a better look at the scar. "I cannot believe some boys would do that to a woman no less." Taking the case Aeka handed to him earlier, Jin opened it to find his wooden flute inside. "Hey, it's my flute," He said softly, taking it out of the case.

Aeka got back under the covers nodding. Tapping on his shoulder she signed, _I kept it in a case since it looked real delicate and old. I didn't want it to get destroyed._

Jin placed his arm around Aeka as he continued to examine his mother's flute. When she was looking up at him, the wind master explained the history behind the flute, "This was my mother's flute. When I was little, I used to listen to her play it over and over again. My mother gave it to me and I taught myself to play that one melody she played to me ever so often and sung to me as well." Jin swallowed hard and sighed, continuing to look at it in his hand. "But then my master took me away to train. The training took at least 450 years to complete, and when I was able to go and see my mother…"

Aeka felt the tear hit her bare chest and roll down in between her breasts able to tell Jin was now upset since she couldn't see that well into the dark room. _Oh, Jin_, She thought, placing her hand on his cheek once more.

"I found only her grave," He managed to get out. "I loved her so much—but I left her alone to train, leaving her alone to die. I hope she will forgive me…"

Aeka got the wind master to look her way as her eyes, filling with tears, stared up at him. _Jin, don't blame yourself like that!_ She signed slowly for him. _Your mother loved you with all her heart!_

"You don't understand, Aeka," Jin replied, gripping onto her wrist lightly. "I live in Hell while her soul resides in Heaven…I cannot see her and it pains me so."

_Jin_, Aeka signed, tears streaming down her cheeks unable to believe the happy-go-lucky demon was now feeling so miserable. _Please don't—I know I can't take the place of your mother but…can't I be good for something…?_

The wind master smiled through his tears, kissing her hand. "You are good for many things, Aeka. Right now, you are the one keeping me alive."


	17. An Eager Demon

As soon as Aeka awoke, she found that she was alone. Thinking maybe Jin just got up out of the bed to wonder around, she looked around the room a little bit but to find his Shinobi clothing was gone. _Where did he go? He just left me?_ Aeka questioned.

Before she could think about how rude that was of him, she looked over at the nightstand to find Jin's wooden flute there, lying on top of a folded up piece of paper. _What's this?_ Taking the flute back into her hands, she unfolded the piece of paper to find it was a note from Jin.

_Since I hold your life higher than my own, I cannot be caught being with you. I took off early this morning to watch the Dark Tournament with my team. I will return tomorrow night to see you again. Until that time, keep my mother's flute._

_Jin Kaze Tsukai_

She smiled to herself reading the note but hid it quickly when she saw the door to her room being opened.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Aeka," Botan said entering the room with Kuwabara's elder sister and Keiko following right behind her.

_What are you guys doing here?_ Aeka signed, folding up the piece of paper knowing they wouldn't bother asking about something so trivial.

Botan laughed nervously as she began to sweat a little, "Well, Keiko and Shizuru pressured me into bringing them. Where are the boys?"

Aeka shrugged slightly wishing they would leave her be, _I don't know. Maybe watching the Dark Tournament._

"Come on, Botan," Aeka saw Keiko urge. "We need to go check on Yuske!"

"Okay, okay!" Botan hurried to the door behind Shizuru and Keiko but stopped noticing that Aeka had yet to budge. Seeing a disappointed look upon the young girls face, Botan hurry back over to Aeka to check and see if she was doing okay. Placing her hand on Aeka's shoulder prompted her to look into Botan's cherry eyes. "Are you coming? Your brother is fighting for his life out there and I am sure he would want you there."

Aeka shook her head remembering what she had promised Kurama on the boat after their demon slaughter.

----------------------

Aeka remembered embracing her sleeping brother after witnessing all the demons onboard torn apart and dead. This was new to her and to avoid having to look at their bodies, she closer her eyes, burying her face in Yuske's black hair. The smell of blood filled her nose, turning her sensitive stomach.

Kurama could see her discomfort and it caused the fox demon to come to her side. Kneeling in front of her and the sleeping Yuske, he placed his hand on her back, causing Aeka to look into his eyes alone praying that she could avoid looking at the massacre that way. "This is new to you, Aeka and I know how disturbing this must seem to you."

The young girl bit her lower lip trying to just stay focused on his green eyes and not look elsewhere.

"Promise me you won't watch the Dark Tournament. I will watch over Yuske for you as will Hiei and Kuwabara but I cannot afford one, such as you, to witness this senseless slaughter."

Aeka nodded quickly as she had no taste in seeing others killed. _I promise_, she signed while her hand shook.

----------------------

After watching Yuske manage with the Rokuyukai team, Jin got up to leave through the booing demons that wanted to see Yuske die.

Touya watched his team mate do this, a bit confused before the ice master got to his feet quickly to follow behind him. "Jin, what are you doing? Another fight is coming up!"

Jin looked over his shoulder at Touya, smiling a bit. "I just wanted to see how strong Urameshi was and now that I know I don't need to watch anything else."

"Jin," Touya began with seriousness in his tone once the two made their way down the hall and to the front doors, "Do you honestly think that if we do succeed in winning the Dark Tournament that Risho will let you take Aeka in the end?"

The tall demon looked forward, folding his arms across his chest waiting for the automatic doors to open for them so he could step outside beyond the dome. "Well," He sighed, "If we win, I will take on Risho myself. If I have to kill him to get Aeka at my side, so be it!"

Before Touya could protest that, Yuske's team was soon spotted walking towards the hotel as well as if following right behind the talkative Shinobis. Yuske saw the wind and ice master and recognized them even though it had been a year that they had been gone. "Hey, Jin," Yuske said walking up to the wind master with a smile. "I see you did make it here as Kurama told me."

Jin turned around to greet the Spirit Detective and he grinned, taking the hand that Yuske had extended for the wind master. "Saw you beat Chuu in the final match after your napping near the ring. Impressive."

Yuske grinned, matching that of the one on Jin's expression. "Thanks. So when do you and shorty here fight?"

Touya avoided Yuske's eyes upon that comment alone wondering what Jin would say about that since he knew Jin wanted to have the upper hand.

The wind master closed his eyes laughing shortly upon hearing him ask that. "Now, what fun would that be? When I fight you myself, Urameshi, I plan to surprise you."

"Sounds like fun," Yuske smirked. When the two fighters just seemed to stare at one another Yuske, put his thumb up to the side of his nose. "Well, I can guess why you're here."

Jin hummed hearing him say that, not denying it with his expression that he was here for Aeka. "And I plan on leaving with my prize."

Feeling that if Risho caught them talking to Yuske he would punish them greatly, Touya elbowed Jin in the abdomen to get his attention. "Jin, we need to go."

Jin nodded once down at Touya before looking back at Yuske. "I want our fight to be fun, Urameshi."

Yuske continued to stare at Jin in a competitive yet friendly manner knowing if anything before the fight with Toguro, this would be an interesting yet difficult match.

"But I will win and I will get your sister," the wind master assured with a serious expression upon his features now.

Yuske cleared his throat as he smiled with confidence. "I will fight to keep my sister where she is. You are not the only thing she needs. She needs her family as well."

Looking over his shoulder one more time, he grinned, his ears pointed a little bit. The challenge in his tone was so tempting to take on right then and there but he decided against it as Touya continued to urge him onward. "My team maybe fighting for something else but I intend to win Aeka. If that means destroying her only brother to get her hand then I will do it," Jin almost threatened.

"I don't think Aeka would take my death too kindly," Yuske joked placing his hands on his hips. "What about your leader? I hear he hates the thought of you two together."

Jin smiled yet again as he turned his back to Yuske. "I will destroy my leader if he tries to take Aeka's life." Waving over his shoulder, Jin took off towards the hotel with Touya. "See ya around, Urameshi. I'm looking forward to our fight."

Even if the demon was fighting for his sister's attention, Yuske couldn't help but smile at him and the attitude he carried. He knew what it meant to be in love with someone you fight for and so all he could do was say, "Same here, Jin."

----------------------

Aeka waited outside her hotel room for Yuske and the others to show up. If she couldn't watch her brother, she wanted to at least know he was okay. It was slow torture having to wait in the room for his return and being outside wasn't making things any better. Looking at her watch, Aeka sighed realizing it had been at least twelve hours or so since they left. _Where are they? Is Yuske okay?_

Something pushed Aeka to go find Yuske as another part told her to keep Kurama's promise. Sighing, the young girl finally got enough courage to walk down the hallway a little bit so she could go find her little brother. As she did this, however, some smaller class demons were heading her way; eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. Trying to act like she didn't see them, Aeka attempted to walk past them without any trouble. However, these demons wouldn't hear of it. Grabbing onto her wrist, it caused Aeka to be thrown backward towards the hideous looking demons. _What the fuck?_ She thought angrily.

"What have we here?" One of them asked, keeping the struggling girl's wrist in his hands. "A little thing like you shouldn't be wondering around the hallways without a bodyguard."

Aeka kept trying to get away from these two demons but was failing miserably since they were not only twice her size but pretty strong. _Let me go_, she signed angrily.

The two demons looked at one another confused as to way she was merely making throating sounds while moving her hands like crazy. "What an odd one she is," the other remarked, grinning evilly down at her. "Since she cannot scream too well, I vote we take her and have some fun. Why spoil a good day?"

Aeka was really starting to panic. What were they planning on doing with her? As she struggled to escape, the demon's grip on her wrists got tighter as they dragged her back down the hallway.

"Hey!" An Irish voice growled.

The two demons stopped pulling the young girl down the hallway once they saw who was furious with their actions.

"Let the girl go!" Jin ordered once heading after the two with a furious look upon his face.

Not wanting to anger a high class demon any further, the two demons dropped Aeka on her rear before retreating to their room.

Aeka got to her feet slowly with the help of Jin. Pulling her white hair out of her face, he placed his hands on her cheeks. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?"

Aeka shook her head, placing her hands on top of his showing that she was fine. _They just—threatened to do something with me is all._

"Probably going to rape you. But I am relieved they didn't get a hold of you," Jin said softly with a good bit of relief. "Come with me."

Aeka stopped for a second confused as to why he wanted to take off so quickly. When he sensed she was being resistant, Jin looked over his shoulder confused. _I want to know if my brother is okay_, she signed releasing his hand.

"Did you not watch the tournament today?" Jin asked confused.

Aeka shook her head signing, _I promised Kurama I wouldn't watch it…but I want to even though I am not fond of bloodshed._

The redheaded wind master smiled, showing his teeth as he laughed, "Well, Urameshi is fine. His team beat the Rokuyukai team."

_What about you? Aren't you supposed to fight today?_ Aeka asked, staying close to his side since she was spying more demons coming in for the night.

"We already did. The rounds didn't last long but my team has already won their first match," Jin said, flaunting how strong he and his members were.

Aeka had never seen Jin use his powers now that she thought about it. She only saw him fly and that wasn't really an attack power.

As she continued to think about how wind could possibly be dangerous to use in a fight, Jin gripped onto her wrist quickly and hurried into her room. Once she was inside the room, she looked up at Jin confused and startled by his sudden actions. _What is it, Jin?_

"I can't be caught with you, remember?" He said, picking her up bridle style. "Come with me and we will go outside."

Aeka really couldn't argue with that as she saw him heading for the window in her hotel room. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto her stomach as Jin jumped out the window flying away from the hotel towards the thick woods that surrounded the island.

Eventually he landed close to a lake that was far from the hotel and he put Aeka down before sitting on his backside. Sitting down next to Jin, she wrapped her arms around his left arm, nuzzling into it closing her eyes for a bit to take in his scent. When she felt him comply by resting his cheek on the top of her head she signed, _I missed you a lot when you were away…I don't want to lose you again…_

Jin kissed the top of her head, stroking her chin with his thumb once he saw her sign that. Taking his arm back, Jin put it behind Aeka's body as he began to lower her to the ground. Hovering over her a little bit, he smiled through his shaggy red hair. "I won't leave again. I promise by the end of this tournament, I will find a way to take you with me no matter where I go."

Before Aeka could say anything about that, Jin pressed his mouth against hers as he lowered his body gently down on top of hers so they could feel one another. Aeka let out a noise to show that he came down a little too fast. When he pulled up off of her, the young girl shook her head while she signed, _You got me by surprise is all. I'm okay_. In all honesty, Aeka wanted to feel his weight on her real bad. It was comforting to know he was there and it wasn't her imagination again.

"Let me know if I am hurting you with my weight," Jin said as he sat on her stomach. It did kind of hurt when he sat there but she said nothing knowing he wouldn't be sitting there for long and he was putting most of his weight on his knees that were on either side of her.

She lied out underneath him and watched him take off his, rather revealing, outfit. His white outfit only had two semi-large strips of clothing that crisscrossed over his bare chest and back. He had a blue sash that held up his white pants and it contained in the center, a red circular jewel. Touching the jewel she realized how different he looked and she questioned it with her expression as he was taking it off.

"It's my Shinobi outfit," He answered, touching her hand gently.

_It looks different. The jewels are pretty_, She signed looking up at him. Aeka pretty much had to stop signing after that for Jin just grinned his normal cheesy grin before he pressed his mouth back on hers. He lifted his body off of her a little bit as he continued to kiss her, gradually parting her mouth with his tongue so he could taste her once more.

Aeka smiled in the kiss as she touched his tongue with her own, placing it on top of his so she could take in some of his saliva. Ever since he had entered inside of her and broke her hymen, she had craved for him to come back inside of her and her body was now trembling with anticipation.

Jin could feel her anxiousness but ignored it to tease her orgasm out of her. As he moved his lips down to her neck, he began to rub against her small body causing her to moan a little bit before she complied back. Pulling back a bit, he tugged on her shirt. "Take it off."

--------------------

Feeling weak now, Jin lowered himself gently on top of the one he loved, resting his head on her bare chest. Whatever strength was left within Aeka, she used it to embrace Jin before closing her eyes for the time being. Jin nuzzled into her warm soft human skin taking in her sent with a soft smile on his face. _I will take Aeka with me one way or another. Even if I have to kill Urameshi to do it…_


	18. What Will You Do?

Aeka stirred a bit once the sun began to make its way through the thick forest she and Jin were resting in still come the following morning. Feeling her move a bit and moan on his bare body prompted Jin to open his eyes wondering if something was wrong. Her eyes were still closed and she looked alright from what her sleeping face conveyed so that made the demon relax with a soft sigh. Taking his hand, he reached up and started stroking her silky white hair gently.

Feeling him touching her, caused Aeka to awake and look into Jin's azure eyes from where she positioned herself on top of his body. Taking her hand she wearily signed, _good morning_.

"Good morning," Jin echoed, rubbing her back. "How do you feel?"

_Good_, Aeka signed, rolling off of Jin so she could be next to him. Rolling up next to the demon she snuggled against his body and placed her head close to his. _I am glad to see you didn't just leave me in the middle of the night like last time._

The wind demon scrunched up his face seeing her sign that. "Sorry about that. But you know if Risho sees you with me he will kill you."

Aeka sighed, sitting up beside him not embarrassed that she was still sitting there naked in front of him. _What does your leader have against me anyways? I didn't do anything to him!_

Taking his eyes off of her for a bit, the demon looked upward at the sky that he could just see no thanks to the trees that surrounded them and blanketed the sky. "A lot of demons despise humans. They believe that they are a meaningless species that deserves extinction. However-" Jin grunted as he struggled to sit upright at the moment so he could look in Aeka's eyes. "-the few demons that are like Risho, there are some demons that actually don't mind humans and end up falling for them." Shaking his red hair out of his face he concluded, "Someone such as me and someone such as Touya who doesn't really mind them. Risho is one of those many demons that hate the human race. He hates me because of my heritage. But he thinks I am a good fighter…he just believes you are altering my ideals so he wants you dead or out of my life. I must admit I only hate the demon half of me and admire the human side."

Aeka embraced his right arm gently, feeling bad for him as she sighed. _Well, if my thought counts for anything, I love both sides of you…_

Taking back his arm, he kissed her lips gently for a minute or two before pulling back so he could grab his and her clothing. "Here you go, love. Put your clothes back on so we can head back to the hotel. I need to get back there before Risho finds me missing."

---------------------

Yuske crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Botan angrily. "What do you mean, you can't find my sister?"

Botan raised her hands chest level, sweating nervously. "Well-I walked into our room and she wasn't there early that evening when we returned from the first Dark Tournament round. I thought she may come back during the night but—well, she didn't."

The teen Spirit Detective huffed, looking up at the ceiling angrily. "I need a baby-sitter for my older sister! Jeez! She's like our mom." Shaking his head a bit, Yuske looked over his shoulder at Kurama, eyeing him a bit irritated. "I thought you were going to watch my sister."

Laughing a bit, Kurama stepped backward. "Well, unless you want me to miss the Ichigaki fight today, I will watch her as planned. I just don't want her to watch the Dark Tournament fights."

"Why not? She can handle it," Shizuru replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I would think the sister of Yuske Urameshi wouldn't be afraid of anything."

"Aeka didn't exactly enjoy the bloodshed on the way up here so it made me ask her to stay away from the arena. That…and another reason."

As Yuske stare turned into confusion at that last statement, before Botan intervened knowing what was going on. "The girls and I will look for Aeka, Yuske. You just worry about that fight that is coming up."

Once the girls hurried down the hallway to the elevator of the hotel, Kurama turned his back to Yuske slowly. "Hiei has gone missing. I think I should go looking for him."

"Hold it right there, fox boy!" Yuske demanded, causing Kurama to stop dead in his tracks. "What other reason do you want to keep my sister away from the fighting ring? I think she would be fine watching me fight."

The redhead sighed, turning around to face Yuske as he kept his hands in his pockets. "Yuske, it can't be that difficult to understand what is going to happen. Jin is in the Dark Tournament fighting for Aeka…you are in the Dark Tournament fighting for your life and for those around you. Eventually, we will have to fight them unless some team before us can beat them."

The Spirit Detective began to shift a bit but only trying to think of a possible solution to it as Kurama continued.

"If Aeka watched that fight…what could she do about that? On one side there will be her younger brother—and on the other, will be the demon she loves more than life itself."

"Alright, alright-I see what you're saying," Yuske replied, trying to stop the fox demon from continuing beyond that one. Turning around on his heels, the teen headed towards the arena saying, "I promise I won't beat down Jin too hard. Hurry and find three eyes so we can do this next round."

Kurama laughed nervously hearing him say that. "Not…a problem."

Sensing Hiei's energies coming from the forest around the hotel, Kurama stepped out of the hotel front doors to look for the fourth member. As the doors shut behind him, the fox demon looked ahead into the forest before him to see Aeka running out of it. "Aeka?" He questioned walking towards the small girl.

As the young girl was hurrying towards the hotel, she saw Kurama heading towards her. _What the hell is he doing out here? _Thinking it would be okay to run past him, Aeka attempted only to be grabbed by the redhead by the wrist. _What is it!_ She signed with irritation.

"Where have you been?" Kurama asked calmly as he held onto her arm. "Botan said you were not in the hotel room once we returned after the first round Yuske and I participated in. Why were you in the forest?"

Jerking back her arm angrily, Aeka narrowed her eyes at Kurama thinking it was none of his business. _I need to be able to do something since this place is so boring! So I decided to walk around the island._

"All night?" Kurama questioned, cocking his brow at her.

_I couldn't sleep!_ She lied, turning her back to him, heading to the hotel.

Kurama watched her leave for her hotel room and could smell the lying on her breath. Since he didn't have time to interrogate her much further, something bit at him sensing trouble was not too far away. Not having much time to think on it, Kurama went back to looking for Hiei as he had planned to do.

---------------------

Jin hopped through the open window to his hotel room that Touya left open for him. "Touya," Jin called, hopping into the room quickly. "How did things go?"

The ice master blew his bangs out of his way for a bit since he just got up recently, looking over at Jin angrily. "Risho showed up and asked where you were." Looking over at his friend he saw a worried look in Jin's expression. Sighing, he went back to getting his outfit out for their fight that would be coming up soon. "Don't worry-I covered for your butt."

"What did you tell him?" Jin asked, sitting down on his hotel bed with a flop.

"I told him," Touya began, fixing his sash, "that you wanted to look at the island that may very well be ours."

Jin just sat there, shaking his unkempt red hair since it was getting in his view.

"Jin, I can't keep covering for you…I don't know why you don't just tell Risho what you have been doing," Touya seemed to remark absentmindedly.

"Because, if you have failed to be paying attention, every time I do, he finds it okay to beat me till I am ready to break," Jin answered, stretching slightly to pop his aching muscles.

"I hate to say it, but it would do you some good to listen to him once and awhile," the ice master huffed, walking into the bathroom.

Silence consumed the air as Jin lied out over the bed, looking up at the slowly swirling fan. "You don't like Aeka very much, do you, Touya?" He didn't sound too mad when he asked this. Jin's tone never did change much regardless of what was going on. It took a lot to make him seem depressed or furious and Touya knew this, thus he always was straight forward with him. "What is it you dislike about her?"

"I don't hate Aeka," Touya answered, appearing back in front of the wind master from the bathroom doorway. "I just think when she is in your head, you can't think straight."

"So she irritates you," Jin pried with a grin on his face.

Taking a brush that was sitting near the sink and throwing it at his partner, Touya groaned with irritation. "You are so annoying! Fix your hair. You're a mess."

Jin could tell he was just joking around but was trying to mask it up with anger. Taking the brush, he brushed out his wild hair that he neglected to fix after he had some fun with Aeka last night. "Why don't you come with me and Aeka tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so," Touya answered, sitting down on his bedside. "If we both go missing, I am sure Risho would get suspicious."

"Then I will bring her here." When Touya began staring at Jin hard, wondering if he had lost it when it came to Aeka's life, Jin raised his hand, to stop him from questioning his sanity level. "Aeka won't be here long. Besides, Risho feels the need to watch the Dark Tournament rounds till they are over and they last till-" Jin looked over at the clock for a bit, "-about midnight."

"So," Touya began, crossing his arms over his chest, "you plan on bringing her here after our tournament round today…?"

All Jin could seem to do to that question was do his toothy smile and shrug, wondering why not?

"Fine-but if she gets caught by Risho-"

"We won't get caught," Jin replied quickly, jumping to his feet finally, heading to the bathroom door since he needed to use it.

"And if we do? You know Risho will kill Aeka if he spots her in here," Touya reminded his team mate.

"And if he attempts it," Jin started out in the bathroom doorway, looking over his shoulder, "-I will kill him myself."

There was soon a knock at their hotel room door causing both to look at the door at the same time before looking at one another. Seeing that Jin wasn't going to get it, Touya got up to answer it while the redhead shut the bathroom door. The ice master didn't have to turn the knob of the door for the door soon come flying open, nearly smacking him in the face. "Risho! What is it?"

The team leader came walking in quickly with a sheet of paper in his hands. "I came here to tell you two to get ready for the next fight." Looking left and right, Risho asked angrily, "Where is that fool, Jin?"

Touya pointed towards the bathroom with his thumb, "Bathroom."

As soon as Jin opened the door he saw the angrily look that his leader was giving him. "What?" Jin huffed, eyeing Risho back the same way, "What's with the look?"

Smirking a bit at Jin, Risho held up the slip of paper he currently held a few inches away from Jin's face. "It appears you will be fighting that human girl's brother soon enough, Jin. If they win this round, we fight them next."

Jin's eyes widened a bit as he pushed the paper out of his face so he could look at Risho just to make sure the idiot wasn't joking around. "We fight Urameshi next?"

"You sound disappointed. Isn't it you who wants to get that weakly child at your side? The one little wench you have kept your mind on since I asked you fools to destroy those few demons who escaped Makai?"

Jin was quiet to that as he stood there, narrowing his eyes at his leader.

"Ah, I see-you fear what may happen if you kill her little brother."

"Who said I was going-"

"Oh, I know you will fight him, Jin, because, if you beat him, it will be all the more reason for you to take that girl. You will have shown to the Spirit Detective that you are stronger than him so he won't fight you for his sister," Risho clarified, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jin huffed yet again, placing his hands on his hips. "You make it sound like I will be taking Aeka by force. If Aeka wants to come with me to Makai then I will take her."

"Oh? And what if she doesn't want to come to Makai with you? What if that child wants to stay with her brother and the rest of the worthless human race?" Risho asked, finding Jin's answers amusing. "What will you do then, Jin?"

The wind master sighed, looking down at his feet before glancing back into Risho's cold hard stare. "I will try to convince her otherwise. But, if she doesn't want to come to Makai with me…I'll--"

"You'll what?" Risho asked, wanting to know.

"I'll leave her alone with what family she has." Jin frowned as he saw Risho smirking at that idea. Not wanting his leader to have that satisfying thought in his head, the wind demon humphed, narrowing his eyes once again at Risho. "However, Aeka cares for me—she nearly starved herself because I was not there. I have a strong feeling she will agree to come with me."

Hearing him say that made Risho burn inside with rage. Badly, he wanted to punch Jin senseless for what he said but he couldn't with a fight coming up soon. "I won't allow this Jin. Even if you win that worthless girl's hand, I will not let you keep her."

"And, once this tournament is over, win or lose, I will fight you Risho for the right to keep Aeka at my side if that is what it takes," Jin threatened boldly knowing Risho wouldn't touch him at the moment.

Turning his back to Jin, heading towards the door, Risho laughed aloud at Jin's proposal. "You, fight me? I will enjoy tearing you apart after the tournament is over."

Touya looked over at Jin as if he was about to pound the idiot himself for what he had just announced to their leader.

"Of course," Risho continued once he was in the doorway, "I will be fare and let you hear your girlfriend's dying screams of agony before you die."

Hearing Risho laugh about that made an anger rise up Jin that he had never felt in his 1000 year lifespan. It caused him to run up to the door that was soon shut in his face and pound on it with his fist once. Squatting down in front of the door with his back turned to it, he grumbled, "That bastard…"


	19. Caught

Aeka was laid out on top of her made-up bed, scrunched up in a feudal position, napping for the time being. She was exhausted from spending time with Jin and waiting for Yuske to return to his hotel room with Kurama and Hiei.

However, the young girl was unable to sleep for long as Jin flew to her open hotel window. Stepping inside, he saw her body lying out on the bed, her silky white hair flowing over the bedside and about her body just a bit.

After marveling at it for a moment, the redheaded demon knelt beside the bed, cupping her head in his hands gently. "Aeka," He whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Stroking her cheeks gently, it eventually got her to open her eyes. "Hey—have a nice nap?"

Rubbing her right eye she looked at him with the other half opened, nodding a bit. _Why are you here so soon?_ She signed with exhaustion after situating herself over the bedside.

"C'mere," Jin whispered, trying to embrace her gently. The wind master picked up Aeka as if she were his child; her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her. "Risho is watching the fights right about now and I doubt our next fight will be until another hour or so depending on how well goes. So, I am going to bring you to my room."

Aeka looked up at him as he stepped onto the window, a bit fearful at going to his hotel room. Tapping his chest, she signed with confusion, _That doesn't sound like a good idea…what about that leader..._

"Risho can't hurt you as long as I am there," Jin answered, before jumping out of Aeka's window so he could get to the other side of the building where his room rested. The young girl gripped onto Jin's neck quickly as soon as he caught himself with his wind powers. He laughed softly seeing her suddenly freak out and reach for his neck as if he was about to drop her. "You can't you get used to that, can you?"

Aeka laughed nervously as she saw him say that. _Well_, she tried to sign with one hand. _I am not used to guys jumping out windows and flying in the air…not many people can do that._

Jin eventually got to his room that was on the other side of the hotel and he squatted on the windowsill so he could put Aeka down inside his hotel room before coming in after her. Looking around, the young teenage girl saw Touya sitting on the other bed reading a book it seemed.

The ice master looked up from what he was reading and glared at Jin seeing he was serious about bringing Aeka to their hotel room. "Are you crazy, Jin?" He asked, standing upward. "You are going to get Aeka and ourselves in tr-" Touya was unable to finish his sentence for the white haired Aeka's gentle yet tight hug made him stop. Lowering the finger he had pointed at Jin, Touya looked down at the deaf child that insisted on holding onto him.

When Jin caught Touya's confused gaze he urged him onward as he closed the window. "Go on! You can hug her. It won't kill you."

The ice master was hesitant to do this. Sure, he felt responsible for Aeka just like Jin did but he didn't feel it necessary to hug her. Why was she even hugging him? Sighing, Touya gently hugged her back before pushing her off of him slowly so he could look in her eyes. Her green eyes caught his icy blue as she signed, _I am glad to see you again Touya._

"Why?" He asked as confusion swarmed about his expression. "Aren't you here for Jin?"

Aeka cocked her brow at him wondering why he would ask something like that. _Well_, she signed narrowing her eyes at him as if to scold his stupidity, _I maybe here for Jin but that doesn't mean I can't miss you, can it?_

The smug wind master was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest eyeing Touya once Aeka hugged him yet again. "Yeah—she's a regular irritation, isn't she, Touya?"

"Oh hush," Touya growled, wrapping his arms around Aeka's small body.

Feeling his hands touch her exposed skin on her arms made a sudden chill run up her body. Pushing back gently, Aeka looked into his narrow eyes, cocking her head to the side. _Your touch is cold…I didn't know an ice master had a freezing touch_.

Feeling Jin suddenly touch her shoulder prompted the young girl to look up at the wind master leaning over her. "He's an ice demon. What would you expect? Touya can also control the temperature around him. Making it freezing cold if need be."

_Wow_, Aeka signed widen her eyes at Touya, _Sounds helpful_. Tugging on Jin's outfit, Aeka asked, _what about you, Jin? How can wind be used as a weapon?_

"Well," Jin started out, scratching the back of his head, "I could show you but—it would be rather difficult." In all honesty, Jin didn't want to show Aeka in fear of her getting second thoughts about him. To a human girl, wind was just a calm element at times on a sunny day. But in a demon's hands, wind could be a force to be reckoned with.

Raising her hands up to her chest, Aeka laughed quietly, _Fine. I see you don't want to show me._

Jin smiled his usual cheesy smile as he saw her hand movements, glad to know she wasn't gonna force it out of him.

_So, Jin what's the big deal of dragging me here? Is something the matter?_

Touya looked the other way as Jin sat down on the bed, waving for Aeka to sit on his knee. He knew this wouldn't end up too well since the two people she loved would be fighting one another.

"Aeka, after your brother battles the team he is currently fighting, my team has to fight his."

The young girl's heart suddenly stopped once she translated what he had just told her. _Your team—will fight my brother's? _

Jin nodded sadly knowing this was probably going to be difficult for her, "If I win, my team will go onward to face the next team in order to get live on Hanging Neck Island and I can see you more often…but if I lose, I won't be able to stay with you."

Aeka inhaled sharply, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back into his eyes. _But what about my brother…? What if he loses?_

"If he loses, he loses his life and dignity I suppose depending on who he faces." The last thing the wind master wanted to slip from his mouth was that Aeka would also lose her life to Risho if he won as well. "But, look at me, Aeka-" Jin placed the palm of his hands on the girl's flushed cheeks. "-No matter what, I don't want you to watch this fight…do you understand?"

_You can't do that!_ Aeka signed angrily pulling from his hands. _I have to see what is going to happen to my brother and you!_

Touya placed his hand on top of Aeka's head, getting her to look at him for the time being. "Aeka—it will only make things difficult for you if you watch this fight. Jin has promised Risho he will take on your brother. Jin won't kill your brother…you have to trust him."

_But Yuske cannot afford to lose!_ Aeka signed remembering about this Toguro person he had to fight. _If he loses, all those around him will die and so will he_!

Jin looked over at Touya knowing this complicated things a good bit. Tapping on Aeka's shoulder, the redheaded wind master sighed, "I am not going to throw the fight with Urameshi. I plan to fight him with all I've got. And if Yuske falls…I will be the one to protect you. I promise to watch over you."

Getting to her feet, she stared at Jin hard with uncontrollable anger rising within her. _So that is all I am now to people? Just some object to be tossed from one person to the next?_

"Whoa, whoa," Jin begged, getting up with her. "Aeka, don't take it like that." To prevent her from yelling at him any further, he grabbed onto her wrists regardless of how much she struggled and whimpered. "I told myself that I would be with you one way or another. And I have to win the tournament to be with you! I am not about to let your little brother stop me from doing it!"

Hearing him say this made the girl stop struggling against him to hear what else he had to say.

Seeing the sadness rise in her eyes made Jin kneel down in front of her, holding her hands together. "You do love me, don't you, Aeka?"

Aeka sighed, nodding her head slowly.

"Good, good," Jin said quietly, kissing her hands as he kept his eyes on her. "Okay, question number two—do you want to come stay with me after the tournament?"

Aeka was about to ask what he meant by that but before she could, Touya and Jin seemed terrified shortly after he asked. "He's coming!" Touya panicked, grabbing on the young girl and pushing her behind his body. "Jin, you have to get Aeka out of here—."

As soon as Jin grabbed tightly onto Aeka's wrist, the door flew open and Risho stood there, showing he already knew that the young girl was in the room since he could hear their voices from just outside the door.

The look on his face terrified Aeka so much that she spontaneously latched onto Jin, praying he would save her from whatever was to come. _Oh no…!_ Aeka panicked feeling her body tremble.

"I should have known you were seeing this little wretch of a human girl," Risho started out sounding surprisingly calm as he watched Aeka hide behind Jin and the wind master attempt to protect her.

"Risho, I-"

Running quickly up to the disobedient Jin, Risho backhanded the redhead causing him to crash against the wall before falling downward on his hands and knees.

Aeka began to shake uncontrollably as she saw Jin fall toward the ground with just the use of this demon's hand. If he could bring a demon to his knees…what could he do to a human?

The black haired Risho grinned evilly at the frightened young girl. "So, you are the young human who is tearing my team members apart."

Aeka backed up against the wall wishing she were anywhere but there.

Expecting her to at least scream or cry, Risho heard nothing of the sort. "Why do you not talk? You have some bravery."

"She's deaf, you idiot," Jin announced boldly from where he was on the ground. "She cannot hear you let alone talk to you."

"Is that so?" Risho grinned, looking from Jin to Aeka.

Jin's anger rose when he saw his leader grip onto Aeka's neck tightly causing the young girl to struggle with her breathing. "Put her down!" Jin growled, trying to get up to attack Risho only to lose his footing thanks to the ground trembling.

He was rising her upward causing her feet to dangle above the floor. _I am going to die!_ Aeka thought, wishing Jin would save her as she grabbed onto Risho's wrists.

Before Risho could do anything else, Touya surprisingly stepped in, his ice-sword underneath his leader's chin, jabbing it threatening into his neck. "Let her go," Touya demanded, shooting an evil look at Risho.

"You are turning against me as well, Touya?" Risho growled, feeling the ice-sword at his neck.

The ice master said nothing as he stood his ground, wanting Aeka to be put down. "Put her down. An honorable fighter doesn't attack a defenseless woman."

His stomach churning at Touya's honor code, he growled at him through his teeth, "Fine then-" Not releasing her neck, Risho threw the frail girl against the wall close to where Jin was currently.

As soon as her body hit the wall, Aeka released a cry of pain before falling down on the floor. "Aeka!" Jin panicked, hurrying over to the young girl's abused body.

"Get your act together you two and hurry to the arena! We are fighting Urameshi's team in less than an hour." Looking down at Jin, Risho huffed seeing him holding onto the unconscious human teen. "I've spared her life for now, Jin. Now get your act together and move it to! Save your anger for the fight against Urameshi—you'll need it."

Once Risho shut the door to Touya and Jin's hotel room, the two demon masters turned their attention to the young girl. "Is she okay?" Jin asked Touya as he situated the girl in his arms.

Touya got rid of his ice-sword before he touched Aeka's neck to find her pulse. "She's ok. Just unconscious I bet. But to be safe, I would let her rest here and let her wake up on her own."

Getting to his feet and carrying Aeka to his bed he looked over at Touya, "Are you sure that is a good idea? What about Risho?"

Touya sighed, "I highly doubt Risho will care about her once this fight is over…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch with this being Yuske's sister he just hurt." Nodding towards the door, the ice master turned his back to Jin and the resting Aeka, "Come on, Jin. This is the fight you have been waiting for, isn't it?"

Standing upright, looking down at the sleeping girl Jin smiled briefly, fixing the covers he had put over her weakened body. "Well, I guess it is a good thing she is unconscious. I don't want her to witness this fight. Turning around on his heels, Jin followed behind Touya. "Alright-let's go…" With that said, Jin shut the door after turning off the lights so Aeka could rest.

----------------------------

As soon as the Masho Team was at the arena, Touya looked at Jin through the black KKK type outfit they were wearing through the white cross he had. "Well-here we are, Jin," He whispered. "What are you going to do?"

Causing the wind about him to pick up, Jin blew off his outfit, looking straight ahead at Yuske Urameshi who was growling about the predicament his team was now in. "I'll go take care of this and be the team captain," Jin announced to his team knowing Risho wouldn't care so long as he was the one to take on Yuske.

Yuske smirked seeing that it was just the wind master and his team, eager for this fight to continue even if things were grim at the moment. Walking to the center of the fighting ring, they two met one another for the third time.

Jin smirked to show off his little overbite for once as he kept his blue eyes down on Yuske's brown.

"One on one?" Yuske asked, cocking his brow up at Jin.

"One on one," Jin agreed, looking the Spirit Detective up and down. As the two circled one another like a pack of hungry dogs, Koto announced the decision made by the team captains. Before the two went to their corners, Jin stopped right beside Yuske making himself clear, "I expect to win this, Urameshi. And once I do, I plan to take your sister with me if she doesn't object."

"And what if you lose?" Yuske asked sounding a bit defensive.

"I will still take her after confronting my leader. She loves me and I love her…I won't leave her here once more," Jin promised as he headed towards his team members.

Yuske turned his back to the wind demon as he marched slowly back to Kurama and the others seeing that Kurama as well was listening in and frowning slightly with sadness at what was going on. _Good luck, Jin, _Yuske thought, _you'll have to get past me to get her hand and I will fight you for her…_


	20. Stop the Fight!

Aeka's body shook a bit as she slowly began to regain consciousness. As soon as her eyes focused, her body began to remind her of the pain she had endured before being knocked out cold. _Ouch…my back…_ Reaching behind her, she touched the area that was attacking her with pain. It was possibly bruised…doubtful, she was, about anything else being wrong with it.

Trying to situate herself over the side of the bed, Aeka forced herself to try and remember what happened before she blacked out. Placing her hand on her forehead, the young girl closed her eyes, searching through her jumbled up memory. _Jin!_ She panicked, getting to her feet quickly, regardless of how much her lower back bitched at her. _Yuske! I am coming!_

------------------------------

Yuske kept at Kurama's side thanks to Gama and Bakken's attack on him to speak with and make sure his only semi-functioning team member would make it. Knowing that Jin was up next only made Yuske's heart do flip-flops since he knew what rested on this one, one on one battle.

"You are planning to fight him regardless?" Kurama asked sensing Yuske's anxiety from where he laid near the fighting ring. A plant, of his own creation, was growing out of his torn body, causing him to use his energy to stay alive.

"I have to do it, Kurama," Yuske answered, kneeling beside his partner. "I can't let him take Aeka from me."

"Then tell me, Yuske," The fox demon whispered, looking up at the angry detective. "Why is it you feel the need to keep your sister here?"

Upon hearing that, Yuske cocked a brow at him wondering what had gotten into him to ask such a stupid question. "What are you getting at, Kurama?"

"Aeka loves Jin and Jin loves Aeka…do you not trust him with her?"

Getting to his feet, Yuske rubbed his forehead with his arm to wipe the dirt from it. "I am not about to go home after this tournament and tell my mother that her daughter was taken away by a demon!"

"Is it not every parent's wish for their children to be happy? " Kurama asked.

Yuske stopped heading towards the ring to look at the demon once more with the same confused expression he presented earlier since he felt he was doing the right thing.

"If being with Jin is what makes Aeka happy…then let her go…" Looking away from Yuske, Kurama leaned his head against the fighting ring, closing his eyes for a bit. "It may hurt for me to do it but—what I do matters little to her."

Yuske said nothing to what his partner had to say as he hopped onto the ring to face Jin who was heading towards Yuske with his elfin ears present to show his eagerness to battle the great Yuske Urameshi. _Aeka's my sister, for God's sake!_ He thought as his eyes kept on the wind demon heading towards him with a smile on the demon's face. _I am not about to let her go!_

The two fighters soon met in the center of the ring, staring one another down with a smile on their faces regardless of what was swarming through their heads. Truth be known, Yuske really liked Jin…he just didn't like the fact that this demon was determined to take his own sibling away from him and his mother. "You still despise me for asking for your sister's hand?" Jin asked in that fast Irish voice of his.

Smiling to the side, he narrowed his eyes up at the tall demon keeping that grin on his features. "I don't hate you at all, Jin. I just don't like the idea of you taking my sister."

"I see," Jin answered. "I don't hate you either, Urameshi, I just see you as an obstacle in my way."

The smile that remained on Yuske's face showed that he agreed.

Powering up, the wind around Jin began to go crazy as he floated just an inch above the ring floor. "Aeka is out like a light in my hotel room so she won't be able to witness this fight. So don't hold back and lets have a fair fight!"

"Next match, Jin verses Yuske Urameshi," Koto announced from the off center of the fighting ring, "Let her rip!"

------------------------------

The young Aeka ran frantically to the entrance of the fighting arena, only to find the entrance surrounded by demons. It made her nervous sure enough since nobody was there to protect her and she was a powerless human girl. It was one of those rare moments where Aeka wanted Kurama for once at her side. As she tried to push her way inside, a demon guard jumped in her path. He was fairly large and his skin was colored green making her cringe at how gross it looked. "Sorry, human. You cannot pass unless you have a ticket."

Taking in a shaky breath, Aeka tried to look over his shoulder to see exactly what was beyond the guard seeing that it was a lounging room with a maze of hallways beyond that. Either way, one of them would lead her to her brother. _Well_, she thought, looking back at the guard. _I could beat him down and make a run for it…but then again—I don't know if this guy has friends_. Looking up at the demon, Aeka tried to reason with him. _Please_, she signed, _my little brother is fighting in there and I need to see him!_

The demon looked at her confused. What was all this hand waving she was doing? Not everybody knew sign language and Aeka kept forgetting that.

As Aeka stood there trying to convince him to let her in, two demons stopped upon hearing the guard yelling at the young girl to get lost. "Hey, isn't that Urameshi's sister?" The demon that asked looked human enough. It was just his height that was unbelievable. His blue hair was in the shake of a Mohawk and he was well built.

"It looks like her," The kid demon replied from beside his partner. "It's the same girl who was dragging Yuske into the hotel from what I saw the first night before I crashed their hotel room."

The tall demon watched as the guard pushed Aeka down towards the ground making him take a step in that direction. Her long white hair flew against her body as she fell on her backside. Looking up at him through her lavender white hair she narrowed her eyes in anger wanting to get up and pummel the guy for doing such a thing to her.

Before she could even get to her feet, the demon that was watching what was going on with his kid partner, stepped in between the two. "What seems to be the problem here?"

Aeka looked up at the demon standing before her, wondering who the hell this guy was and what he wanted. She was still on her backside when the smaller demon showed up as well, offering his hand to her. "Here," she saw him say.

Not wanting to be rude to a bunch of demons she didn't know, Aeka took the kid's hand as he helped her stand to her feet.

"Hey Sheila, are you ok?" The fairly large demon asked turning to greet her.

Not knowing who this Sheila person was Aeka had a feeling he was talking to her so she nodded.

Looking back at the guard he grinned down at him. "You're lucky she wasn't hurt," He remarked, placing his hands on his hips. "Now, what say you?"

The two demons eventually got inside of the dome with the young Aeka at their side. "So, you are Aeka Urameshi, Yuske's elder sister," the younger demon replied.

_Yes_, she signed looking down at him confused. _And who are you with the funky hat?_

Not sure what she was trying to tell him, he looked up at the taller demon. "Chuu, what is she doing?"

Looking over his shoulder he caught a glimpse at what she was doing before turning his attention back at where he was leading the two. "She's deaf, mate." The large man that was referred to as Chuu soon stopped when the hallway split up three deferent paths; left, right, and forward. "Alright, Sheila, go straight ahead and you should exit out into the fighting arena on Urameshi's side."

_Thank you!_ Aeka signed quickly, before running off down the hallway. The end of the hallway seemed to remain out of her reach as she continued to hurry towards the light worried for Jin and Yuske at the same time. Praying that the other was okay, she closed her eyes not ready to see what was beyond that door as she finally made it out into the light.

"Aeka!" Botan panicked seeing the young girl standing there with her head lowered.

Gradually she opened her eyes to the fight that was occurring on the ring at the moment. Yuske and Jin didn't hear Botan's fearful cries and remained fist fighting one another as Yuske appeared to be leading the dance.

_No…_ Aeka looked over at the fight to see Yuske attacking Jin quickly with his fists at such a pace she could only catch it for at least a second. It was so fast that it was almost impossible for her to see.

Looking around the arena, she looked frantically for Touya wondering what happened to him. Her eyes eventually set upon his body, hunched over holding his bleeding stomach and not looking too well as he had his eyes clutched shut in pain and misery.

She could feel herself about to fall apart as she felt her heart just about stop beating from all she was taking in.

About to run over towards him to see if he was ok, Botan intervened, grabbing onto her arm, scaring her half to death. "Aeka, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep the girl still.

_Let me go!_ Aeka managed to sign, looking over at the hurting Touya. _Touya's hurt! I have to help him!_

Botan tried her hardest to read Aeka's waving arms but it was difficult since the girl was in such a rut. "Aeka, you can't go over there! Risho will kill you!" She said right in Aeka's face so she would know that Aeka heard her.

_He needs help!_ Aeka signed still struggling against the grim reaper's arms that had her.

"He'll be fine," Botan promised, making the girl look at her once more when she turned away. "Touya is a demon and can handle himself and Kurama didn't hit his vitals."

Realizing that she couldn't go near the bleeding ice master, Aeka lowered her head, sighing heavily in defeat. Feeling sorry for the girl, Botan directed her away from what was going on on the other side of the fighting ring and brought her over to where Kurama was.

However, having to look on their side wasn't any better. Kurama's weary expression met with hers and she managed to push her way out of Botan's arms to hurry over to the hurt demon. She was unable to sign for she didn't know what words _to_ sign. The green plant was growing out of his cuts making her wonder what happened here.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes made the fox demon reach up and grip gently onto her arm leaving a blood mark there. "Don't worry about it…I'll be fine. It's my own fault I am like this…"

_Tell me_, she signed slowly, _what happened to you?_

Looking down at his body, he eyed the plant that was coming out of his body. "It's my own creation mind you…a death plant that I manipulated with my own demonic energy…I was desperate when fighting…Touya…"

_Death plant? He fought Touya and hurt him?_ Gripping onto her head, she began to shake in fear and confusion having to try to come to terms with what was occurring before her. The team she really cared about was fighting the two demons she really cared for. _This doesn't make sense!_

Weakly, Kurama placed his blooded hand on her leg, trying to look at her. "Aeka…you shouldn't be here. This fight will be hard for you to watch…and Jin—Jin and Yuske can't do this with you here…"

_Good!_ She signed, looking back at the arena to see that the two were staring one another down now. Jin said something to her brother but she couldn't read it since he was talking so fast at the time and if Yuske complied, she couldn't tell for his back was to her. She watched as Jin started rotating his right arm at an incredible rate, creating a twister around his appendage. Getting quickly to her feet, Aeka angrily blinded by her tears, ran toward the ring. _I will make them stop!_

"Aeka, don't!" Botan begged as Kurama inhaled sharply at Aeka's sudden take of action.

Aeka used one hand to prop herself up onto the fighting ring, hurrying quickly over to Yuske who was getting ready for Jin to attack again. The redheaded wind master began to charge at Yuske, with the miniature tornado around his arm readied. He was just about to punch the detective hard with his tornado fist he had created but then Aeka got in front of her brother with her arms outstretched.

"Aeka?" Yuske questioned. Looking quickly past his sister and at the wind demon, Yuske demanded, "Stop!"

Jin didn't need to be told to stop. His fist just stopped short of Aeka's nose as soon as Yuske yelled it causing the wind to vanish around his arm by command of the Wind Master.

The young teen closed her eyes hoping the one she loved wouldn't hit her. Before she could open them, Yuske spun her around quickly, grabbing tightly onto her shoulders, shaking her harshly to open them. As soon as she did, she was aware she was in for a lecture.

"What are you doing? Get off the fighting ring!"

Aeka shook her head quickly, placing her hands on his arms. _I won't get off this thing_, she signed to him. _I won't let you two fight one another!_

"I have no choice, Aeka!" Yuske replied almost through his teeth. He was getting quite irritated that his fight was being interrupted by his sister.

_I won't let you hurt the man I love!_ Aeka signed angrily, pushing away from her young brother.

Yuske was grateful nobody could really understand what she was doing or else there would be a real big commotion over a human loving the strong demonic wind master.

Jin could just see her moving her hands wildly with her back turned to him. He could only imagine what she was saying as he stood behind her waiting for her to move off the fighting ring since he too wanted this battle to continue so the deciding victor could be made.

Looking over at the fox girl Koto, Yuske pointed at her, "Can you call a time out or something!"

"Uh," Koto had never had this question before and was unsure of what to say. Hearing the booing crowd that growling at her decision before, she looked back between the two fighters before raising her arm up to declare, "I guess—I can give you both just five minutes!"

Grabbing Aeka's wrist and hearing the loud boo of the crowd Yuske got her down off the ring, gripping onto her shoulders once again so she could look him in the eyes. "Are you crazy!" He asked angrily.

Though she couldn't hear his words she could see in his expression that he was quite angered and the harsh grabbing of her arms also told her this much. _Yuske, you are hurting me! _Aeka tried to sign.

"With you being here it's going to make it hard for Jin and me both! Go back to the hotel room-"

_I am not leaving!_ She signed making throating sounds wishing that for once she could say the words. _I want to see what happens and not you or Jin can convince me other wise!_

Yuske sighed, rubbing his forehead feeling a migraine coming on about all that was going on.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Aeka made him look at her once again. _Please, Yuske…I want to see this battle to the end. Please just let me stay…_


	21. Jin Vs Yuske

"You have one minute until both fighters are to come back into the ring," Koto announced to both sides and to the still disappointed audience.

Touya kept his arm over his open wound that Kurama had inflicted on him earlier as he looked up at the wind master. "You plan on fighting in front of Aeka? Don't you worry that may change her judgment about you?"

Jin stood there letting the wind toss his hair gently about behind his back. "I have to do it, Touya. I'm sorry if this may hurt Aeka or that the realization of what I can do will startle her, but I want to do it."

"Aeka," Yuske began as he pushed his elder sister towards Kurama. "I want you to stay **right** here and don't move this time, ok?"

Aeka could tell he was getting frustrated with her but she nodded, kneeling down to Kurama. If she couldn't help Touya, she might as well help the fox demon who was in obvious pain.

"The fighters have 30 seconds left and then I will call a ten count to whoever isn't in the ring," Koto announced again to the still booing crowd.

Yuske sighed, placing his hands in his pockets as he headed back towards the ring.

Aeka wanted to stop him again but she sighed letting him go. Looking down at her hands that were in her lap she tried her hardest to force back the tears that were insistent on coming. _They are still going to do it…and I cannot stop them…_

Seeing her sadness, Kurama reached over and placed his hand gently on hers making her look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Aeka. Yuske will be fine…as will Jin. Just sit and watch." The saddened look she gave him made Kurama continue. "I know it's hard. But it will only make you stronger, Aeka."

Yuske got back into the ring followed by Jin once the time was up and now the crowd was satisfied. "The wait is over ladies and gentlemen. The fight between Yuske and Jin will begin!"

"Sorry about that," Yuske apologized, getting ready to fight. "As you know Aeka cares for us both."

Jin smirked a bit, calling upon his wind to lift himself up off the ground again out of Yuske's reach. "I know she does and I don't plan on killing you, Urameshi. Now let's finish this fight and decide the victory, shall we?"

"Begin!" Koto announced once more with her hand coming down.

Aeka wanted to watch the fight but she was so worried about Kurama's death plant that she kept switching her attention from one to the other. _Is there anything I can do? Are you going to be ok?_ Aeka signed in worry.

Kurama smiled at what she was signing. It was the first time Aeka had really shown that she cared about his well being. "I will be fine…I will use my energy to get rid of it…don't worry."

Aeka sighed looking back over at Jin who was starting to rotate his right arm at an incredible speed—something she never witnessed him do before. _Whoa…what is he doing?_ She wondered keeping her eyes on him. The young girl was amazed to see a small tornado form around his right arm; the same thing that nearly took her life by accident earlier. So this was it-this was how Jin could use wind to attack, wasn't it?

"Get ready, Urameshi," Jin announced, straightening out his right arm pointing it at Yuske. "I am going to win this fight and take your sister with me to Makai."

"You're dreaming, Jin," Yuske said with a smile as he stood still waiting for Jin to move in for the attack.

Aeka kept her eyes on the action that was going on in the fighting arena as she kept her arms around the wounded Kurama's neck. Jin was descending from the sky with that twister pointed at her younger brother. Her mind went blank upon wondering who she should hope would win. Either way, it would be too much on her to lose either one. But as she continued to watch she realized that her brother wasn't moving out of the way of Jin's attack. Had Yuske gone mad? Was Jin's attack that weak or was Yuske that strong? _What is he doing?_ She signed pretty much to just herself.

Kurama watched with Aeka and the others not really paying attention to Aeka's signs.

Yuske already knew that Jin's tornado attack was dangerous but he was waiting for Jin to get closer so he could show off his trademark to his elder sister.

Jin was only so far away when Yuske raised his arm pointing his finger like he was going to fake shoot at the demon. All Aeka could do was sit and wonder what Yuske was doing since she could not hear what he had to say and the only view she had was his back. "Hold on—don't be crazy!" Jin begged still heading towards Yuske.

"Whatever it takes to beat you, Jin," Yuske smirked, powering up his special attack prompting the blue light that was building to cover the arena and two fighters. "Spirit Gun!"

The bright sapphire light that filled the arena nearly blinded everyone that was within a good range of it. Not to mention the force that was release from the blast that combined with the wind nearly blew everyone away. Grabbing onto Kurama, Aeka buried her face into the nape of his neck, trying to make sure nothing would happen to the two of them. She may have not been able to feel the energies like the demons and other spiritually aware people could but she could tell from the force of the blast that nailed her against the wall, that both the wind and energy released by her brother had to be a forces to be reckoned with. _What_ _the hell is going on? _

The blinding light eventually faded and the strong wind settled right behind it. Aeka was still cowering next to Kurama in fear of opening her eyes to see what would remain since the entire fighting ring was engulfed in that attack. Nobody could have survived that blast. It would have been damn near impossible for one such as Yuske, at least that is what Aeka thought.

"Aeka," Kurama breathed quietly, trying to make her look at the ring once he grabbed her arm to shake it a bit.

Aeka looked up at the fox demon showing in her expression that she didn't want to look over at the ring to see the remains of Yuske and or Jin.

Nodding wearily beyond him, the redhead coughed, "Look—they are both okay."

Swallowing hard, Aeka turned her head to look at the ring to see nothing there but the announcer Koto getting to her feet and searching for the fighters. Confused she looked back at Kurama. She was about to sign but Kurama stopped her hands and pointed near the medical tent where Hiei and that masked fighter were trapped by Ruka. A relieved smile found its way across the young girl's face as she saw Yuske gradually getting to his feet from where he was thrown. _He survived!_ She thought placing her hand over her heart that she feared would stop. _But where is Jin?_ Getting to her feet, Aeka looked around for the redheaded wind master fearing he had been obliterated in that big explosion.

Yuske looked over at his worrying sister who looked as though she was about to break down in tears. Waving his arms a bit to get her attention, Aeka looked back over at her brother wondering what he was doing. "Jin is fine," He mouthed clearly. The last thing he wanted was to say it aloud so everyone could hear.

Aeka followed Yuske's finger which was pointing upward in the sky where Jin was hovering. _Oh my God—he's okay!_

"Of course," Kurama said in a whisper when Aeka glanced back down at him. "It was Jin that saved them both from the beginning of that fight. He is a smart fighter and is no fool in battling. You should give him more credit than being defeated in an attack such as that. Jin knows how to make the wind work for him if anything."

Yuske smiled to see that Aeka was grateful to see her boyfriend alive. Around this point it made Yuske wonder what he should do as that smile was replaced with a serious frown as he blocked out Koto's count down. He kept staring at Aeka's side profile that contained that bright smile on her face as she kept her eyes fixed on Jin. _She really does love him….kind of like how I feel with Keiko_. Looking up at the wind master that was still hovering above the ring just a little bit he sighed to himself. _Should I throw the fight and let Jin win this one? But he said he wanted a fair fight and that isn't really fair and we still need another fighter to take on their leader._ Stretching out his body a bit before jumping in the ring he kept his eyes on the wind master that was waiting on the detective to get back in the fight. "I guess I can't really kill you. But I plan on beating you down and going on to take down your leader."

"Oh?" Jin replied from up in the sky. "Just as soon as you beat me down, you say? Well don't hold your breath, Urameshi for I plan on winning this fight and then confronting my leader."

"Fight!" Koto ordered yet again.

Aeka headed back to Kurama, kneeling down next to him once again. _I don't get it_, Aeka signed before the demon. _What happened? What was that bright light?_

"Yuske's special move," Kurama managed to answer. "It's call the Spirit Gun. It takes Yuske's spirit energy and focuses it into his index finger."

Aeka's eyes widened as she watched him say this. _You're telling me that my little brother can fire an energy blast from his index finger?_

Kurama laughed best he could, flinching a bit in pain that attacked him from doing such a task. "That's—the just of it."

_And yet that attack couldn't take down Jin's…_ Looking over at the fighting arena she saw that Jin was getting his tornados back and on both arms this time. He used one last time but this time he was rotating both of his arms, having two tornadoes in his arsenal. _Jin is extremely strong…I can't believe it!_

"I doubt you'll be able to handle two of these at once," Jin said with a smile. Seeing the concerned expression on the boy's face made Jin feel as though he would indeed win deep down inside. "Understand Urameshi that two Tornado Fists doesn't mean I hate you, it just means I have more respect!"

Aeka was confused at what was going on. She could see her younger brother's body language and it was telling her that he was stumped. He took down one tornado—couldn't he just do it again? Aeka continued to hold onto Kurama a bit as she looked at her brother and the one she loved wondering who would win it this time. But, then Yuske did a different stance than what he did before. Instead of just pointing his finger and firing that blue light again, he stood in another stance, his hands parallel to one another as his body began to glow a bit. _What is he doing…?_ Aeka wondered keeping her eyes on Yuske. _Is this another Spirit Gun thing?_

Seeing the confusion on her face made Kurama tap her back gently to get Aeka's attention, "Don't worry," Kurama mouthed clearly. "Your brother is full of surprises…and dumb luck."

_A lucky fool, hu?_ Aeka questioned looking back at her brother and Jin. _I guess I can only pray for the best._

Jin could feel the energy rising up from Yuske and it caused his ears to wiggle faster with excitement. "Such power…I can't be waiting any longer!" With that said, the wind master dove down toward the powering up Spirit Detective about to blow over the detective with the tornados that surrounded his fists and body.

Aeka wasn't really sure about Jin's attack but she was betting that if that attack hit her brother straight on, it would tare him apart for sure! Praying her little brother had some sort of plan to at least use to escape with his life, Aeka kept her eyes fixed on the fighting ring as her body trembled.

Seeing the fear in her expression, Kurama rubbed her back gently so she would look his way again. "You don't have to watch, Aeka…I know it's hard…"

Not knowing who to cheer for, Aeka buried her face into Kurama's neck again not wanting to see what would happen. _If I cheer for Jin, my little brother will die…if I cheer for Yuske, the one I truly love will die! Please let a miracle happen!_

Jin punched at Yuske only to be stopped by Yuske's hand causing the wind master to react in amazement. "What are you doing now, Yuske, tornado in the hand no one does!" Jin questioned, trying to push the boy or blast him out of the ring.

The detective wasn't going to lose this fight for he had too much at stake. Keeping his ground best he could even if the wind was amazing, he destroyed the tornado circling Jin's right arm.

Growling angrily at what this mere boy had accomplished, Jin threw back his left arm ready to pummel the spirit detective. "I will be there for your sister now! This is goodbye!"

Not wanting to accept that Yuske blocked the next punch with his foot getting rid of that tornado as well before pulling back his fist that was now engulfed in a blue aura. "Spirit Wave!"

It was that one punch that sent Jin the wind master straight upward into the sky and leaving the demon completely wide-eyed.

Kurama knew it would be hard for Aeka to watch but she had to know what had happened to the demon she cared for. Shaking her a bit, Kurama nodded towards the fighting ring again causing Aeka to take a quick glance. Seeing that Yuske was trying to support himself from his fatigued body, she began to wonder what happened to Jin since she didn't see the final blow dealt to the one she loved. Looking back at Kurama she placed her hand on his shoulder gently as she signed with the other. _Where is he? Where did Jin go?_

"Yuske punched him real hard…Jin is still in the sky thanks to that last blast…," Kurama managed to get out from his weak tone.

Aeka got to her feet, looking up in the sky waiting for Jin to reappear as she felt her heart racing at an unbelievably face past due to this scare.

It seemed too long till she was able to see the body of Jin heading down toward the ground at a face pace. Thinking in her mind that he would catch himself with his wind power made her feel a little easy…but once his body smashed into the spectators and rolled down quite the number of seats, Aeka could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

Yuske saw Aeka's fearful glance that she shot at him but he was too warn out to say anything as he supported himself on his thighs. All he could do was shrug trying to look sorry for what he did and truthfully he did but a part of him was glad he managed to take him down. Jin was a cool guy but he wasn't about to let Aeka be taken away from him anytime soon.

Frightened for Jin, Aeka took no time in scurrying up to where Jin had fallen, tears blinding her as she pushed herself past the demons that remained in her way. She eventually came upon his body—he was lying on his back in obvious pain and was bleeding a good bit too from the mouth. Covering her mouth Aeka's eyes wondered about the position he was in and all that she had seen came flooding back into her mind. She almost didn't see it at first but Jin opened his eyes, trying to force a smile on his face once he saw Aeka standing before him with her hands cupped over her mouth.

"Ae—ka…"

The young teen got down to her knees, her eyes watering over now with tears she could no longer hold back. _Jin_, she signed sadly, her lower lip trembling.

"I'm sorry…" He managed to say, staying where he was on the ground unable to get up, "I tried…your brother is just too strong for me…"

Aeka moved herself close to Jin's side regardless of all the stares they were both receiving from a quiet crowd. Not knowing whether or not it would be best to touch his injured body, the young girl just gently placed her hands on his cheeks trying to get him to look at her. _I don't care if you lost…I love you anyways…_

Jin smiled best he could as he placed his shaking hand on her cheek for a few minutes. "I…love you too…Aeka…"

Knowing it would be best to move Jin elsewhere once the ten count was over and Yuske declared the winner, Aeka gripped onto Jin's right arm, putting it behind her neck trying to help the wind master to his feet at least.

Leaning on the human girl for support, the redheaded wind master eventually began to stand on his wobbly legs. The demons around them watched this and they were all very displeased. A demon loving a human girl was unheard of! And the demon that loved this human girl was worst of all, a wind master that _was_ highly respected as a Shinobi. He had given his eternal heart over to a mortal woman and it made all of those boo at the wind master and Aeka.

"Jin is worthless!" One shouted from not too far away. "Falling for a wretched human girl!"

"Worst of all its Urameshi's sister! That traitor!"

"Both deserve to die!"

Jin merely narrowed his eyes at all of those who swore his name and said what trash he and his love were. If he had the strength he would teach them a lesson saying such garbage but he would have to wait until later for that.

Yuske watched from the ring as the two eventually made it back down to the fighting area. He, personally, was getting sick to his stomach and very irritated at all that was being shouted at his sister. "Everyone shut the hell up!" Yuske demanded at the top of his lungs, clutching his fists at his side.

The whole crowd went quiet once again at the Spirit Detective's second outburst as the first came from the fight he had with Chuu.

"You all hate Aeka being with Jin just because she is a damn human being! I don't know what sort of impact that has on any of your lives but I think it best you all just leave them the hell alone!" Here Yuske turned his attention to the wind master who was listening to what he had to say on the sidelines just vaguely since the attack did a number on the demon's body. "All I can say is there have been a lot of _human_ boys in my sister's life and not **_ONE_** of them treated her with as much respect as Jin has."

Jin stood there leaning on Aeka still looking at Yuske. He knew from how Aeka acted and what she had to say that not many boys liked her being the sister of Yuske Urameshi and the same could be said about it in Makai and the demon race. She was an easy target for anyone especially for being a deaf human girl. But he was the only one to come up to her and treat her as an equal to his own being regardless of how mighty a demon he was. "Urameshi…"

Yuske shook his head for a bit before looking back at the wind master. "Just because she was deaf and my sister—and yet it takes a demon to walk up to her and make her feel special…" Having to hear himself say that aloud enraged him even more, making him conclude with, "…So just lay off!"

The arena was silence. Nobody spoke. Not even Koto who, for once, had nothing to say to this as she stood there in shock and letting the detective have his moment yet again.

Aeka didn't see Yuske's little speech but she could see and feel that something was wrong. _What is going on?_ Aeka signed to Jin when she led him down next to Kurama.

"It's nothing," Jin answered with a soft smile, "Your brother is just accepting his loss."

_What?_

Jin looked back over at the fighting ring still smiling as he looked at Yuske's defeated frown. "We both lost…and yet, both won at the same time."


	22. Aftermath of the Fight

Yuske jumped off the fighting arena to speak with his younger sister for a few seconds before the next fight which would be with Risho. Kneeling down in front of his sister he sighed before asking, "How is he?"

Aeka looked over at Jin whose eyes were shut tightly while struggling to breathe correctly. _I dunno_, Aeka signed as she shook her head. Trying to move Jin's wild bangs from his face, Aeka kept her eyes on him as worry consumed her expression. _I don't think he's doing too well, Yuske!_

Yuske felt a little horrible for beating Jin that bad as he sighed. "Aeka," He tried to comfort, making her stand as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you take Jin to the infirmary and stay by his side. I am sure he would want that."

Aeka looked from Jin over to Touya who was still crouched in pain worried about him as well. Not to emotion Kurama who was right next to Jin in the same amount of pain. _What about Kurama…and Touya is hurt as well…!_

Yuske didn't know Aeka cared that much about Touya as well but he was on the other side of the ring. It would be dangerous to travel over there and if he did, it would be breaking some rules he was sure.

"I will be fine and so will Touya," Kurama managed to say. "Tell her not to worry about us…"

Aeka followed Yuske's sight to see he was listening to Kurama as she caught the fox demon speaking just in time. _I can't just leave you here, Kurama_, Aeka signed squatting down in front of him. _You may annoy the hell out of me but I am not about to leave you here in this condition._

Kurama tried his hardest not to laugh at her comment as he embraced his stomach. "I will be fine," He coughed looking at her with a sincere expression. "As will Touya. He may be run through, but I assure you, I let him live…" When Aeka showed that she was not about to leave anytime soon he continued best he could, "The fight is almost over anyways, Aeka…one more fight and everybody will get tended to…just go…"

Sighing, the white haired teen reached down for Jin yet again helping him to his feet best she could. _Good luck, Yuske_, Aeka signed, _Please don't die on me…_

Yuske pointed his finger at her as if he were going to unleash his attack on her. "I promise I won't. Now go on. I will see you later."

Slowly Aeka began to drag Jin out of the fighting arena and head towards the infirmary. She kept her eyes on him hoping he would at least form his lips to something but he said not one word as he kept his eyes closed tightly. He was extremely heavy however since he stood a good 6 feet tall and was completely built of muscles. Aeka could only get so far with him.

Once she was near the lounge area, the young girl placed Jin down on the ground looking at his expression. Placing her hand on his cheek she hoped that would at least force him to open his eyes a bit. _Jin, please at least look at me!_ Aeka thought trying to force herself to at least say 'Jin' again. _God, it sucks not being able to talk! Why am I cursed to be deaf?_ She thought as tears streamed down her pale complexion.

"What happened here?" A nurse asked coming to the wind master's aid with two helpers. She had been informed of an injured fighter being accompanied by a human. The woman looked to Aeka for some answers wondering what caused the demon to look so out of it.

_He's a fighter and he got beat real badly by my brother_! Aeka signed frantically before grabbing onto the female demon nurse's arms.

The nurse watched her hand movements confused at what she was trying to say to her. She was aware it was Sign Language but that didn't mean she could translate it. "Okay, okay, calm down, ma'am," The nurse begged, placing her hands on the teary Aeka. "I need to get this demon some help."

Aeka sniffed a bit, rubbing her right eye with the back of her hand nodding. _Thank you_ was all Aeka could think to say at the moment glad that the demons she ran into were not evil like Risho.

"Now, what are you?" The nurse asked since she couldn't allow just anyone into the room with the demon. "Are you family?"

Aeka wondered what to say to that guessing that their hospital rules were the same as theirs. Biting her lower lip, she answered to the best of her ability even if it was a white lie, _I am his wife…_

The female demon nodded slightly looking between the two noting that she had seen the two together at some time or another and why else would a random human girl drag in a powerful demon unless it was something to that nature? "Alright then, you can come with us." Taking Aeka's hand, she let the other two handle the demon as they hurried them off to the infirmary.

--------------------

Aeka watched sadly as Jin was punctured with needles to add to his pain so that the blood he lost could be placed back inside of him. Sniffling back her sadness, she ran her fingers gently over his head as she kept an eye on his sleeping expression praying it wasn't eternal. Bringing her hand up to her cracking expression, Aeka tried to hide her trembling lip before burying her face into her hands at what she witnessed before her.

One of the demonic nurses seeing her distress walked over to her, placing her hands on Aeka's shoulders. "It will be alright. The needle won't harm a demon such as him and the attack may have broken a few bones, but he will be up and about in no time. Demons heal faster than humans."

Aeka nodded, resting her hand on top of the nurse's thanking her in that gesture for at least being there to assure her through this since she was in the dark. Reaching for his hand that had the IV in it Aeka held it gently in her own.

"Why don't you stay here with him?" The woman suggested keeping her hand on Aeka's shoulder reassuringly. "I am sure he would want that. We have to go help out the other fighters soon enough so we will need you to watch over him."

Aeka nodded again showing she was willing to do so, taking the chair she was soon offered by Jin's bedside.

Aeka stayed at Jin's side for what seemed like hours and he didn't dare open his eyes to her. During the time she was watching him, Touya eventually was drug to the same room as Jin was to be tended to so he could be with his team member. Hurrying from Jin's side to Touya's Aeka looked at the ice master with worry in her expression. _Touya_, she signed slowly looking at the pain that consumed his expression.

Touya looked up at her best he could trying to force a smile on his face. "Hey…your team won…don't look so down…"

Aeka's tears began to crash down onto Touya's pillow as she was forced to look upon the two and what had become of them. _I am sorry_, she tried to sign while crying heavily, her body jolting with her over powering feelings. _I can't believe all of this is happening…I didn't mean for you or anyone else to get hurt._

Touya was confused at her actions as he kept his eyes on her watching her signs. _She loves Jin so why is she concerning herself with me?_ He wondered. Seeing that she was in a lot of pain over this regardless of the outcome, Touya managed to move his blooded hand from his belly to her own hand catching Aeka's attention. "Everyone is fine, Aeka. Don't worry…"

Sighing, Aeka looked over at Jin who was still out like a light before looking back at Touya. _What about your leader…? He wants to fight Jin and Jin is not well enough to fight!_

The ice master shook his head as he kept his eyes on Aeka. "Risho got knocked out pretty good in the final round with Kuwabara so I doubt he will be instigating a fight with Jin anytime soon."

All Aeka could do was nod as she headed back over to sit near Jin's bedside, her eyes lidded and threatening to fall to show her emotional exhaustion.

Seeing her movements, Touya could guess she was tired. _She needs to rest…she looks worse than I do._

But regardless of this, Aeka stayed beside Jin waiting for him to at least move. When she became tired, she would rest her head on Jin's chest so she could listen to his abnormally beating heart. The steady rise and fall and the rhythm helped her fall asleep in that position.

Feeling something heavy on his chest prompted Jin to gradually open his eyes later that evening. "Damn," He swore silently, reaching up to his forehead, "Did I pass out?" Wondering what was with the pressure on his chest, Jin looked down to see Aeka resting her head on his chest. Pressing a smile on his face he reached for Aeka, placing his hand gently on her head.

Feeling someone touching her caused Aeka to shoot her head up and away from whatever was touching her fearful of who it may be.

Seeing he startled her, Jin tried to settle her like a wild mare by gradually reaching for her face, "Shhh…it's just me."

Too grateful to know that he was ok to sign anything, Aeka embraced his neck best she could from where he was lying down on the bed. _Thank God he is okay!_

Jin's eyes widen in surprise at her sudden embrace but he eventually returned the hug with his weary left arm patting her back to try and comfort her from all she had seen during the fight and quite possibly while he was out.

"She's been watching you for just about nine hours," Touya answered from where he lied on his hospital bed. "Was Urameshi's attack that powerful?"

Jin kept running his hand up and down Aeka's back as she continued to cry into his neck softly as the demon tried to recall the attack that brought him to his knees. "It sure was something to be on the other end of, I'll tell you that much," Jin answered turning his attention back to the young girl. "Hey," He whispered to himself as he tried to lift Aeka's chin off of his body.

The elder Urameshi looked with embarrassment into his eyes as she felt he was trying to push her gently backward.

Laughing softly he reached up and tried to gently brush her tears away asking, "How many times do I have to tell you not to cry? I'm alright and so is your brother."

_I'm sorry_, Aeka signed best she could as she helped him wipe away her tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Jin smiled best he could while lowering his arm which hurt too much to move at the moment. "No need to be sorry, love," Jin replied with a slight cough, "I just hate to see you upset."

Aeka nodded sadly to herself seeing his lips say those words as she looked up and down his injured body.

The wind master knew he just put a foot in his mouth as he sighed heavily at his idiocy. Gently tapping on her hand, he got the girl's attention once more so he could apologize for saying what he did. "Sorry, I know watching that battle between Urameshi and me was hard on you."

_It's okay_, she signed slowly. Aeka rubbed her left eye showing in her expression that she was extremely tired and about to collapse from exhaustion anytime. Even if she got some sleep in, she was still out of it from all that went on that day.

"She is tired, Jin," Touya announced best he could from where he was. Flinching a bit as he struggled to support himself on his elbows, he continued, "Tell her to go to bed or she is going to pass out. She'll listen to you."

Jin laughed quietly as he heard this come from his partner's mouth. "I never thought you actually cared about Aeka. It's a shock to hear something such as that come from you, Touya."

Touya faked a few coughs as he turned to his side to avoid the wind master's taunting gaze. "I was merely saying. I mean that is unless you want Aeka to get sick."

Jin shook his red shaggy hair side to side best he could as he laughed softly on the inside out yet again. "Ah, she's wearing down on you and you just don't want to admit it."

From where he landed on his head after the final attack, it was still a good bit sensitive for Jin. So when Touya saw fit to throw a pillow at the wind master's head, it caused Jin to flinch in agonizing pain.

Narrowing his eyes at his partner from where he lay, Touya growled as he tried his hardest to look at Jin. "I am only concerned since you care about the fragile girl so much!"

Aeka was confused at what was going on since Touya refused to sign and he had his back turned slightly towards her and Jin.

Rubbing his head slightly, the wind master looked up at the weary Aeka to see she did indeed look exhausted. Her eyes were drooping quite a bit as she looked down at him. "Aeka," Jin whispered, rubbing her arm regardless of how much it hurt to do so. "Aeka, I want you to go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Jin saw her about to sign her refusal but he gently gripped onto her hands and shook his head best he could from where he was lying down. "No-please, for once, listen to me, Aeka. I want you to go to your room and go to sleep, ok?"

_But I want to stay here with you_, Aeka signed once Jin released her hands. _I really love you, Jin…_

Jin nodded at what he saw, "I know you do and I love you as well which is why I want you to go upstairs and rest. You are tired from the day."

Aeka looked from Jin over to Touya who had switched from lying on his left side to his right to watch the two. She was hoping that he would say something to allow her to stay but Touya did nothing but stare at her wanting her to rest just as much as Jin did. Bending down Aeka kissed Jin gently on the mouth before pushing some of his red hair out of his face. _I will come back tomorrow to check on you two. I promise._

All Jin could do was smile softly as he looked up at her. "Now go on-get some sleep. We will be fine, love."

Aeka nodded, turning her back to the two injured demons heading out the infirmary doors to allow them some rest while she went to do the same.

"I can only imagine how hard that was for her today," Touya replied when Jin refused to open his mouth. Looking over at his partner again, Touya asked, "What do you plan to do now that you have lost to Urameshi?"

Jin closed his eyes so he could sleep for the night as he thought about his future plans. "I doubt Aeka is going to leave me after all we have done with one another." A perverted grin made its way across Jin's expression and Touya could just see it from where he was lying comfortably. "I have already told you what I plan on doing with her and I don't care what it takes—I am going to get her to come with me to Makai when the time comes."

Cocking a brow at Jin he asked, "How?"

Jin was silent for a moment as he cleared his throat a bit trying to think of a way to explain his idea without it sounding cruel. "I want Aeka to be my wife, I wasn't lying about that. But I want her to have my child as well. If I can get her pregnant then I know she won't want to leave me for sure."

Touya tried his hardest not to laugh at the idea since he was in pain and the spasms of his laughter would shoot more pain into his body that he didn't need. "Jin…you want to get Aeka pregnant? Are you unaware of how long that will take to accomplish? It takes a woman awhile depending on when she ovulates to show that she is pregnant. You won't have enough time to get her so within the time the Dark Tournament lasts."

Jin sighed knowing this was true but he wanted to keep his hopes up. "I know that but I refuse to give up. I will be destroyed if Aeka won't come with me to Makai…"

The two demons quiet now, they both thought it best to rest from the aftermath of the fight since they had lost and yet won their freedom from the Shinobi at the same time.


	23. Human Nature

It only took a day for the two demons to soon be back on their feet. Aeka was surprised to see them walking around the next day when she planned on going back down to the infirmary to visit them.

_I am amazed_, Aeka signed to Jin as they sat out in the forest area with one another yet again. _Can a demon really heal that fast?_

Jin shrugged, skipping a rock across the calm lake watching the ripples form from the pebble's dance. "Well, Urameshi didn't really hit me so I would die on the spot. And your team mate, Kurama, didn't hit anything that important in Touya so he was able to live." Turning his attention back to her he smiled, "So I guess we can heal pretty fast depending on the damage inflicted on my body."

_I saw your attacks_.

Jin smiled briefly seeing her sign that. "Bet you think I am a freak now, eh?"

Aeka laughed shortly as she jabbed him gently in the arm. _I thought you were a freak when I first met you, Jin_.

His smile became a bit brighter once she signed that to him.

_You were always friendly and wanting to be my friend…that is freakish_, Aeka continued to joke.

"Yeah, I know I am weird. Touya tells me all the time," Jin remarked with a slight laugh.

When the two were through laughing at one another for a little bit, Aeka decided to ask about all he could do since she had witnessed it within the fighting ring. Tapping on his shoulder, she got him to look at her once more as she asked, _What was that—where the wind circled your arm?_

"I taught that to myself. It's called Tornado Fist. I can rotate my arm in a fast circle and it causes the wind to form into a miniature tornado," He explained. "If I hit a person or just miss them, it sends them flying or, if they are extremely weak, kills them in one blow pretty much."

_Wow_, Aeka signed looking at him wide eyed. _That is amazing! What else can you do?_

Jin looked up at the sky for a bit trying to think about his attacks before looking back into her eyes. "Well, I can create a wall of wind around me to block off all attacks hurled at me and redirect them as I see fit—that's called Wind Barrier and I can fly which you have seen and experienced."

_I never really thought wind could be used to fight with…_ Aeka signed keeping her eyes on him. _That is really unique._

"Well, demons are 'unique' creatures compared to humans," Jin said, messing up her white hair.

Looking down at the lake water Aeka's smile turned into a worried frown for a minute.

Jin caught it wondering what happened or what he had done wrong to make her enchanting smile disappear.

_I was worried about you when you hit the ground so hard…I thought for sure you had died_, she eventually signed keeping her eyes off of him.

Shaking his head as he smiled softly, Jin brought his arm around Aeka, bringing her close to his chest. Kissing her on top of her head, he swayed with her a little bit to help calm her worries on the matter.

She didn't fight him even though she was surprised by this reaction to what she had to say. Placing her hand on his chest she closed her eyes for a little bit not wanting to look at him at the moment feeling a bit embarrassed announcing her feelings.

Taking his finger he tipped her chin up so she would look at him. "I don't die that easily, Aeka."

The smile that spread across her face showed that she was relieved and Jin was relieved to see it once again since he always adored it. As he sat there holding her close to him, Jin began to wonder if he should ask her about being his wife again. "Aeka?" He started, rubbing her side. "Can I speak to you about something?"

Aeka's smile turned into a worried frown wondering what had crossed his mind. _Sure_, she signed, continuing to gaze into his eyes. _What is on your mind?_

Using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck he hesitated before asking again. "When this tournament is over…I want you to come with us to Makai."

Aeka looked at him surprised wondering what to think of that. _You-You want me to come to Hell with you…Or us—who is 'us'?_

Jin gripped lightly onto her hands seeing she was getting a bit petrified of the idea. "_Us_ is Touya, Chuu, and Rinku."

_Chuu and Rinku?_ Aeka asked wondering who these people were.

Jin nodded, his red hair getting in his face. "Yeah—Chuu is a drunkard who doesn't know his left from right with a blue Mohawk and Rinku is his sidekick who is about wee big and sports a funny hat."

Snapping her fingers, Aeka pointed at Jin, barely touching his nose. _I think I know who you are talking about!_

Jin raised his brows at her a bit surprised wondering when and where since she never witnessed that first fight which was Yuske vs. Chuu.

_When I was trying to get to your fight, a guy with a blue Mohawk and a boy with brown hair and a funky pink and yellow hat helped me inside._

Jin nodded once at the description, "That's them. Your brother beat down Chuu and spared his life. But-" Jin waved his arm as if trying to get rid of the conversation that got off the topic. "-that's beside the point. Aeka, I—."

Aeka raised her hand to stop Jin from going any further and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what he was about to ask. _Jin_, she eventually signed looking into his hopeful blue eyes, _I don't know yet, ok?_

"What's not to know?" He asked a bit angered.

Aeka could see in his eyes the anger that was building there but sighed not doing anything. She was scared if she said anything else, he would get so mad, he would storm off and leave her—the worse thing he could do to her right now even if she couldn't clearly see she was pushing him away.

"You love me, don't you?" Jin asked, looking at her bemused.

_Of course I do!_ She signed quickly before punching him as hard as she could in the arm.

Jin didn't flinch or move thinking she was just giving him a baby punches again.

Knowing she couldn't hurt him, she sighed heavily before running her fingers through her hair a bit to move it out of her face before bothering to sign once more to him. _I don't know what to do just yet, Jin…_

"Why do you say that when you starved yourself once I left the Human World?" Jin asked still confused by her actions.

The young girl looked over at the lake that was right beside them narrowing her eyes a bit wondering how she should explain this. Looking back at Jin who was eagerly awaiting an answer she exhaled yet again, raising her hands to sign her response. _Humans are weird creatures…I am sure your demon friends have told you that much. We can never be truly satisfied. We always want something we can't have and even when we get it, we still want something else._

"What are you trying to say…do you want somebody else?"

_My point is—I may love you Jin and want to be with you more than anything but…I will miss my family if I am with you_, Aeka finally clarified for him.

Jin grabbed onto her hands to prevent her from signing anymore disappointing words he may witness. "Aeka, you need to decide before this tournament ends. Once it ends-"

Aeka's heart was going pretty fast when she heard his lips form such words fearing what he may say next.

"-Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and I…are leaving regardless, love. And this will be the last time you get to see me…"

Having to see him say that made Aeka's heart shatter into pieces. She didn't want to be alone without Jin by her side again but she couldn't just pick up and leave her mother and brother either. Either way she was stuck—just like watching the battle between Jin and her brother. It was a double edged sword situation and either way, she would be cut deep by her final decision.

Seeing tears flow down her cheeks made Jin feel miserable inside. Taking the back of his hand, he wiped them away best he could wishing for once she would be happy since he was there with her once again. "Again with the tears?" Jin asked a bit sadly.

_God dammit_, she signed with her shaking hands. _I don't understand it…I never cried like a freaking baby before I knew you!_

"You don't like to cry?"

Aeka found that to be an odd question but she answered it never the less. _Yes! I hate to cry…it shows how weak I am!_

Jin found this rather odd but questioned it, "You think crying is a sign of weakness…?"

Aeka looked at him with a sarcastic look with her red wet eyes, _Let me guess._ _You are going to tell me that it's not a weakness but a strength of some kind, right?_

"Well," Jin shrugged looking off to the side for a bit, "Truth be known, I cried when Risho beat the living shit out of me for being in love with you."

Aeka looked at him in surprise. The look was mainly from not having heard that before. She was unaware that his leader beat him once they got back to Makai the first time they met. _He beat you?_ Aeka signed with worry in her expression.

"Yeah—Whoops. Guess I forgot to tell you," He stated softly with a brief smile.

_I can't believe he did that to you!_ Aeka signed getting furious at the thought.

The demon scrunched up his face trying to express that it wasn't that bad. "Nah-Risho is just one of those demons who despise humans as I told you once before." Reaching over, Jin moved her long white hair out of her way, smiling. "Don't let it worry you. I am fine and he is gone and will never bother me again."

Sighing, Aeka got to her feet making Jin wonder what was on her mind. She stretched slightly, having her pink shirt come up a little bit to reveal her tummy. _Well_, Aeka eventually replied with her hands, _not to blow you off or anything but I need to check on Kurama and the others. I was worried about that plant Kurama managed to get into this body. He is a strange demon…_

Jin got up with her smiling softly as he did so. "It's ok. I need to get back to what's left of my team."

_Sounds good to me_, Aeka responded with a faked smile.

Not wanting her to leave him without a last few words, the wind master gripped onto her wrist lightly preventing her from leaving just yet. "Please, Aeka. I want you to at least think about coming with me and the guys to Makai." The young girl was about to sign something but whatever it was Jin stopped her yet again as he gripped onto her hands before they could sign a single word. "_Please_ think about it. I want you to stay by my side. I don't want to think I was a fool coming here to get you again."

Aeka didn't have time to say anything to that once Jin released her hands. Using his wind powers, he lifted himself up and off toward the hotel leaving Aeka with her thoughts. _But I am not sure what I want…that's part of human nature. And, unfortunately, I am human._

--------------------------

Jin shut the door slowly behind him as he entered the room he and Touya shared catching the ice master's attention. "Why open the door so sadly?" Touya questioned folding up his outfit on the bed. "Things didn't go well with Aeka?"

Jin shrugged walking over to his bed so he could sit down for a change. Falling backward, he wrapped his arms behind his head as he landed on the bedcovers. "She says she's not certain on whether she wants to come with me to Makai or not."

Around that moment, the door opened after a knock or two making Chuu and Rinku come waltzing in. "'Ello, you two," Chuu said, waving at the two demons who survived. "Thought we'd stop by for a bit to see if you two were checken out since you lost as well."

Turning to his side angrily at Chuu's intrusion Jin huffed, "We are packing."

"What's up his ass?" The taller demon asked Touya.

"Give her a break, Jin," Touya replied, sitting down on his bedside ignoring Chuu and Rinku for the time being. "Thanks to us, she has a family and she doesn't want to leave it behind. I'd think you of all people would understand how rough that is."

"Thanks to you guys?" Rinku rephrased looking between the two demons. "What exactly did you do and who are you talking about?"

Thinking it was really not that important, Touya sighed getting to his feet as he grabbed his things looking at the two survivors of the Rokuyukai Team. "Aeka Urameshi isn't blood related to Yuske Urameshi…that is all you need to know. I am going to check us out-" Turning his attention to Jin he continued, "-I'd suggest that you get your things together, Jin. We are moving into the other hotel soon."

Since they had lost and the next fight would be held in another fighting arena, the fighters and watchers had to move to another hotel closer to this arena location. "Humph," Jin snorted irritably, "Who needs to live in a luxurious hotel such as this?"

"Soooo," Rinku began scooting over closer to where Jin was. "Does Yuske know this?"

"Of course he doesn't," Jin answered with his eyes closed, supporting his head in his palm as he lie on his side. "We rescued Aeka from a bunch of demons that destroyed her village and her parents didn't make it. We eventually found Urameshi's apartment and dropped her off at his doorstep."

"And it appears the little Shelia has captured your heart as well," Chuu pointed out.

"Good eye," Jin remarked sarcastically not moving from his spot on the bed.

"Well, why don't you tell her that she's not related to Urameshi?" Chuu suggested, plopping down on the nearest chair for a bit. "Maybe then she would come with you."

"That's being a bit selfish, don't you think?" Jin asked finally looking over his shoulder at the taller demon. "I am not going to force Aeka to go to Makai against her will."

"You're a fool," Rinku growled behind Jin's back.

Jin's blue eyes met with Rinku's aquatic not saying anything. Of course, his eyes conveyed his feelings fairly well and it caused Rinku to glare even harder at the wind master. Looking out the window for a bit he sighed heavily. _I don't want to force her to join me if that is her wish…that is how much I love her. Or am I being a fool as Rinku says?_


	24. My Childhood Friend

Kurama rubbed his wrist that were aching a bit as he sat in his new hotel room grateful that everything was alright once his death plant was out of his body. Not before long there was a knock at his door making him get to his feet slowly and head towards the door to open it. "Yes?" His serious frown turned into a grateful smile as he saw it was Aeka at his door. "Aeka, hello."

_Can I come in?_ Aeka signed with one hand keeping her eyes locked on his.

Kurama nodded, stepping aside for her to enter the room. Aeka entered with a tray of food in her hands which he noticed once he shut the door. As soon as she turned to face him, Kurama asked, "What is with the tray of food? I thought room service did this."

Aeka looked down at the tray, her white lavender bangs covering up a bit of her face. _Well_, Aeka signed, putting it down on the nightstand, _I wanted to give your food to you personally so I asked the man I could…_This was abnormal behavior for someone such as Aeka concerning all that Kurama had done to her. As he stood there not knowing what to say she finally spoke back up. _I wanted to see how you were doing and talk to you about something._

"Oh? Well, I am doing alright. I got the Death Plant out of me, so there is no need to worry," Kurama answered, smiling briefly as he tilted her chin upward a bit. "I am glad you are here. There is something I wanted to talk to you about too."

_May I go first?_ She asked with her one hand slowly looking a bit upset.

There was something in her expression that was a bit different than anything he had seen before. It wasn't anger, it wasn't impatience, and it wasn't annoyance…the three main expressions he always got from her. This time, it was something else. Possibly fear, sadness, depression—it could be anything from what he was sensing. Sitting down at the end of his bed, he folded his hands on his legs. "Alright, what is it, Aeka?"

She was hesitant to sign what she wanted to. _Please, promise me you won't fight in the next round…_

It felt like someone had just whammed him good in the stomach once he heard her ask this of him. Looking off to the side, Kurama swallowed hard wondering how to phrase his response. "Aeka…I can't keep that promise, you know that."

_Why not?_ Aeka asked feeling as though she was about to break down.

"I have to fight for your brother's team or else we forfeit and I can't allow that," Kurama answered, sighing a bit. He could see she was being honest and she was scared of what was to come in the next fight but he couldn't do her request.

_Kurama, you almost died! You had a fucking plant growing out of your body!_ Aeka's hand movements were quick and furious.

There was another knock at his door making Kurama shift his attention briefly as he held up his hand for Aeka to stop signing for a second.

"Hey, Kurama, the next fight is up. So let's move it already!" Yuske ordered from behind the door, not bothering to open it.

Kurama knew that couldn't have come at a worse time and he was fearful to tell Aeka goodbye for now so he could go tend to the next round of fights. "I'm afraid I have to go now, Aeka. The next match is about to begin."

_NO!_ Aeka thought, wrapping her arms around Kurama's waist wanting him to stop.

The fox demon was caught off guard by this as he stopped in his tracks looking down at Aeka who was crying in the position she was in refusing to let go. "Why does she insist on doing this?" Kurama asked himself as he looked down at her tightly closed eyes and her shaking body.

Eventually Kurama pried Aeka off of his body so he could look her in the eyes yet again. Kneeling on one leg he tried to get her to open them which she was refusing to do at the moment so she wouldn't have to see him say goodbye yet again. He shook her gently which prompted her to finally look at the fox demon.

_I_ _don't want you or the others to fight…it's pointless!_ She signed with her shaking hands.

"It's not pointless if we are doing this to help the ones we care about. And besides, I don't see why it should bother you so much since you wanted me to return to Makai with Hiei that one time," Kurama pointed out.

Aeka rolled her eyes as she massaged her forehead, _You are such a woman!_ She stated, insulting herself a bit. _It doesn't matter! I have been friends with Shuichi Minamino ever since I was eight. And even though you are the demonic fighter Kurama…_ Aeka paused for a moment looking up at the ceiling before looking back at him expressing as though she was embarrassed about the next part she was about to sign, _…you were still the one who gave me your ice-cream cone when I dropped mine._

Kurama started laughing quietly seeing her sign that. "You remembered that one."

Aeka nodded briefly mouthing 'Yep'.

Smiling a bit he held her close for a tight hug wanting to have done that for awhile. Aeka was a bit surprised but she was too upset to fight him for her space as she embraced back for once in a long while. Exhaling heavily as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, he reopened them slowly feeling horrible that he couldn't step down from the fight for her sake. Kurama eventually pulled back as he looked down at her with his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Aeka. But I promise that I will come back in one piece."

_You damn better!_ Aeka signed, wiping away the tears that were still there on her cheeks and eyes.

That was all that could be said before Kurama turned to leave Aeka in the room by herself. Once the door was shut, the young teen hit the floor on her hands and knees shaking her head in anger as her body rocked with her sadness.

------------------------

Touya looked over his shoulder at Jin who was standing behind him gazing off into space, his mind elsewhere as they waited in line to be let into the new fighting dome. Sighing, looking at Chuu's back who was in front of him he stated, almost randomly, "If you're so worried about Aeka, why don't you go find her and bring her here?"

"Hmm?" Jin questioned looking at his partner with his brows raised quixotically.

"Stop trying to hide it," Rinku remarked with his arms intertwined behind his head, "We know you are thinking about Yuske's sister. So just go and get her already."

Jin distorted his face into irritation at Rinku's comment as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "She wanted to talk to Kurama, so let her."

"The next fight is about to begin soon so I am betting she finished already, mate," Chuu remarked from the front of the group. "Go and get her."

"I don't think she wants to watch her brother fight. I don't want to offend her," Jin replied looking over his shoulder so he could see the hotel in the distance. "Besides, she doesn't have a ticket-"

Before Jin could finish that sentence, Touya grabbed onto Jin's wrist, forcing his hand open so he could place down another ticket in the palm of his hand to point to. "Just go get her," The ice master ordered, turning his back to his partner before he could question this.

Jin didn't say a word knowing it would only irritate him as he turned away to go get Aeka thanking Touya pretty much on the inside for getting an extra ticket.

---------------------

Aeka was still busy crying on her hotel bed with her arms intertwined on the covers and above her head where her head was resting. _I hate this! Why does it have to be my brother? Why does it have to be my childhood friend who has to suffer in line with my brother? Why can't they throw this so we can all go home? What damage can this guy do?_

Jin had entered her room hearing her cries from behind the closed door wondering why she was crying as hard as she was. Taking in a soft breath, he stepped towards the bed she was on feeling bad that Aeka was in the state she was in. _Should I even ask her if she wants to come? Concerning the state she is in might not make it such a good idea…_

Regardless of this, he sat down on the bed, making Aeka snap her head up glaring angrily at whoever it was that snuck into her room. Seeing that it was Jin she ran her fingers nervously through her hair before attempting to sign. _Please leave me alone Jin…_

"Hey, hey," Jin said softly, trying to prevent her from lying back down on the bed. Aeka attempted to get away from his arms but she was too emotionally drained to put up much of a good fight. "Come on," He whispered once she eventually looked into his demonic eyes. "The next rounds are about to happen and I bet your brother and Kurama would want you to be there cheering them on."

_I don't want to watch it!_ She signed quickly as she supported herself with her right side. _I don't want to watch those two get killed in these senseless fights!_

"Aeka, it is Urameshi and Kurama who you are talking about," Jin said with almost a laugh. "You don't know much about those two do you?"

Aeka looked at him confused wondering what that was supposed to mean since she knew those two all her life at most. She knew Yuske since she was born she thought and Kurama for quite a few years.

"Kurama was a strong fox demon bandit in his earlier years, Aeka and your little brother is a feared Spirit Detective."

_A fox bandit?_ Aeka questioned to herself hearing this new part about Kurama.

Reaching into his pant's pocket he pulled out two tickets showing them to Aeka. "Touya bought you a second ticket so you could come watch the next battles with us. I won't force you to come with us but I would like you to come and watch."

The young teen looked from the tickets to Jin's expression trying to decide on what to do. Taking the ticket from his hand, she sniffed back her sadness to try and think calmly on the matter. _Kurama…Yuske…_

---------------------

They were late by the time Aeka decided. Hiei had already fought and won his battle against Makintaro and Kuro Momotaro and now Kurama was facing off against Ura-urashima from what was being blasted from within the Fighting Dome. Jin kept a hold of Aeka's wrist hurrying her towards where the seats were. The sound of the fight that Koto was describing began to worry the demon as the announcer described the 'beautiful agony' that Kurama was enduring. _We have to hurry_, Jin thought hurrying down the hallway that would empty out into the Dome seats.

Eventually the two made it into the Dome and now, all they needed to do, was find the others. Before Jin could look, Aeka began to freak out only seeing Kuwabara and Hiei standing outside of the fighting ring which was now covered in a thick fog. _Where are Kurama and my brother?_

Before Jin could answer her frantic hand movements, Touya appeared running towards them from a good many rows down. "What took you two so long?" He asked sounding a good bit worried.

_Where is my brother?_ Aeka asked with worry, more than concerned for him at the moment.

"Your brother didn't show," Touya answered, waving for them to follow him back down to where he and the others were sitting.

_He didn't show?_ The young girl thought as she followed behind Touya and Jin closer to the front. _Don't tell me my brother abandoned his team members! That doesn't sound like him…he may act tough but he does care about others._

Touya stepped aside for Jin and Aeka to come sit where Rinku and Chuu were at the moment, waving for Aeka to at least sit in between them so nobody would try anything towards a defenseless human girl.

"I see you two finally decided to show up," Chuu remarked from beside the yo-yo master, Rinku. "Afraid you two arrived a bit late though. Nothing much is going on as of right now for we can't see a bloody thing beyond that fog."

Aeka nodded at his words as she looked up at Jin who was sitting to her left. _Who is in the fog?_

Jin looked over at the taller demon, Chuu reiterating Aeka's questions, "Who is in the ring? Is it Kurama?"

"Yeah," Chuu answered keeping his eyes fixed on the center ring. "That other fighter caged them both up inside of his own barrier releasing some magic into the ring that would cause anyone in the barrier beside the user to transform back into younger years."

_He is going to de-age?_ Aeka signed wondering if that was even possible.

"He has already been converted back into his 'youngest' form," Rinku remarked from where he was sitting, "But…Kurama is more powerful than before which doesn't make much sense."

Aeka was confused at how they could tell the difference in power stats as she continued to look into the ring hoping the thick fog would clear. _Come on, Kurama…you can't die on me now._ She thought looking at the ring with worry.

Rinku's hand gripped onto Aeka's right arm making her look down at him wondering what his deal was. "The barrier is broken! The magic is leaving the ring!"

Seeing him say that made Aeka look back at the ring wondering what had become of Kurama. She prayed she would see him standing there but she didn't see the redheaded Kurama at all but the opponent was slain oddly enough. _Who is that…?_ Aeka signed slowly pretty much hypnotized by the silver haired and tail fox demon in the ring.

"I don't believe it!" Jin remarked, paying more attention to what was in the ring than what was being signed by Aeka. "Kurama has turned back into Yoko Kurama!"

Seeing that she was being ignored, Aeka shook Jin gently to get his attention. _That cat thing is Kurama?_

Jin shifted his attention down at Aeka, with his brows raised before looking at her almost in attempts to scold her since everybody had heard of such a ruthless fighter, "It's no cat thing—that is Yoko Kurama, the legendary fox thief feared by all in Makai!"

_A legendary fox thief?_ She thought looking back down at what she assumed was a cat. _What else has Kurama neglected to tell me?_


	25. Long Day

Aeka continued to sit there and stare long and hard at the beautiful fox demon that was now situated within the ring as was pretty much everyone else. _He's…so beautiful…_ Aeka thought her mouth just about hanging open.

Jin looked at Aeka's current expression scrunching up his expression in jealousy since he knew what hers was conveying before looking down at what Kurama had now become. "He's just a fox demon," He remarked sourly with his arms crossed. "I don't see anything special about that."

Grabbing onto Jin's arm, Aeka asked,_ Is that truly Kurama?_

Jin nodded looking back down at the silver haired fox demon. "Yes, that is him. He was a fox demon by the name of Yoko Kurama, Aeka."

_But…that doesn't explain how he has two forms…what happened to you, Kurama?_ Aeka questioned keeping her eyes on him watching as he converted back to the normal redhead Kurama.

"Appears he transformed back," Chuu remarked keeping his eyes on the ring. "Wonder what happened."

Aeka kept her eyes on the ring to see that the person who was fighting Kurama was indeed dead on the floor. But it wasn't he who sleighed him apparently. The demon with long lavender hair jumped into the ring and took back his sword which was near the body of the dead demon before exchanging words quite possibly—it was too hard to tell from where Aeka was sitting.

Looking up at Jin who was glancing down at the ring as well she saw him ask to everyone, "Who's going to fight who now?"

Aeka looked down at the ring yet again from where she was feeling sick to her stomach. She could see from where she was that Kurama was injured a good bit, and also that the black haired stranger she didn't know much about, who was fighting for their team seemed in just as bad a fix. Looking down at the yo-yo boy, Rinku, Aeka, tapped on his shoulder she asked, _Who's fighting next?_

Rinku looked up at her confused. He didn't know Sign Language or even heard of it for that matter. Upon hearing Rinku ask what Aeka meant, prompted Jin to look down at the two as she signed yet again but a lot slower. "So asked 'who's fighting next'."

Rinku shrugged, "We don't know yet. Normally they are decided at random or who wants to fight next but this team is rolling dice that have their names on it. Meaning anyone can fight next."

_But Kurama and that black haired guy are exhausted!_ She signed in a panic changing her look from Rinku to Jin.

"Hiei," Jin correctly quickly.

_Whatever_, Aeka signed narrowing her eyes at him. _My point is they shouldn't have to fight more than once!_

"They will be fine," Touya remarked, leaning forward so Aeka could see him. "Keep in mind, Aeka, they are not mortals. They can handle themselves. They also are all eager to fight at the moment given the quarreling that is going on down on their side as to who is to take this fight."

Getting to her feet quickly Aeka hurried to the nearest exit she could not hearing the others wonder what had gotten into her. Jin quickly followed behind her, grabbing onto her wrist to prevent her from heading off without him. As she turned around he asked, "What is wrong?"

_I can't sit and watch this! I am worried about my brother!_ She signed wanting to go about her way but Jin refused to let her as he kept a firm grip on her wrist. Seeing Touya come into view along with the other two demons made her ask, _Touya, you said my brother didn't show up at the fighting ring, right?_

"Yes. Neither did the masked fighter."

_Well, then maybe they are still at the hotel or maybe something happened to them on the way to the fight!_

"Aeka, I am sure Yuske is fine," Touya remarked with a sincere smile.

Jerking back her hand from Jin she clutched her hands into fists. _You don't know that and neither do I! I want to find my brother!_

"I'll come with you, Shelia," Chuu remarked stepping in front of the three dumbstruck demons.

Aeka nodded to show her appreciation before heading off quickly towards the exit.

"I'm coming with you as well," Jin eventually said aloud following behind them as fast as he could. "I don't want you to get mixed up with strange demons again like last time."

When Touya and Rinku stood there silently, since the three had already taken off without asking what they wanted to do. Looking down at Rinku and vise versa, the two shrugged. "Those two morons are going to need our help. They can barely take care of themselves let alone a human girl," Rinku stated harshly.

"Agreed. Let's go," Touya said, charging after them.

----------------------

Aeka checked back at the hotel with Jin and Chuu as Touya and Rinku waited patiently outside for their return. "Urameshi's not in the hotel," Chuu replied once they were through searching his hotel room.

"You'd think with a power like what Urameshi has, we could sense where he is at the very least," Touya said with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Where are you, Yuske?_ Aeka thought to herself as she stood there only able to wonder where he could be. It was a fairly big island and her little brother could be anywhere.

Eventually Jin's attention was shifted from the group to elsewhere on the island. "Do you sense that? Feels like someone's power is rising incredibly!"

Around this moment everyone was looking and paying attention to where Jin was gazing off towards. Aeka noticed this eventually and followed their gaze wondering what was so important. "That may be Yuske," Rinku remarked.

_Yuske?_ Aeka signed quickly grabbing onto Jin's revealing outfit by gripping the two strands threatening to pull them off, she asked again. _Where? Where is the power coming from?_

Nearly falling over at her sudden grab to his Shinobi attire, Jin pointed in the direction not saying anything knowing she was too bent out of shape about her brother to care at the moment what would come from his mouth.

Grabbing onto his arm, she tugged on it. _Please_, she signed, _show me!_

Chuu nodded in the direction. "This way he be, Shelia."

When everybody else followed the power with Chuu in the lead, Aeka followed after the demons praying that her brother would be alright.

The demon herd stopped however seeing that Yuske's injured looking body was being protected by Keiko who was swarmed by three demons. Before she could question what Keiko was doing with Yuske's body, Rinku pounded one of the demons with his yo-yos catching the other's attention.

Aeka didn't bother with those two demons since she knew the demons she was with could handle them. _Little brother!_ Aeka panicked in her mind as she knelt down in front of Yuske's body. _He looks injured…he's hurt! I knew it!_

Keiko could see the worry in Aeka's expression, feeling sorry for her. But, on all accounts, she avoided talking to Aeka because she didn't know what to say to someone who was deaf. Especially since she didn't know Sign Language let alone Aeka very well for that matter.

"What exactly happened to Urameshi?" Jin asked looking at the zonked out Spirit Detective.

"I-I don't know," Keiko answered. "The girls and I found him lying her by himself looking this tired."

Touya could only imagine how this was making someone such as Aeka feel as he made a quick suggestion, "Why not take him to the infirmary or to his hotel room to rest?" As everyone turned their attention to the ice master, he continued, "The fighting is almost over and he doesn't look as though he will be able to fight anytime soon but I am sure the others can handle it."

Aeka placed her hand on Yuske's forehead as her eyes shined with tears that were forming. _Yuske…What happened to you…?_

Before she could have anymore time with the brother she had cared for, Chuu picked him up out of Keiko's arms, situated him in his own. "Alright then, let's get him back to the hotel room, eh?"

Aeka got to her feet slowly, not caring what Keiko was doing at the time as she folded her hands right in front of her wanting to be with her brother now since she could tell that this whole Dark Tournament was taking its toll on him.

The Wind Master could see her concern and could only imagine what she was thinking at the moment since it appeared things just got worse and worse. Placing his hand on shoulder, Jin asked, "Are you ok?"

Aeka nodded, her white hair falling in her way as she did so. _I am fine_, she signed with a worried frown while putting her hair behind her ear right.

"Urameshi will be fine. He's been through worse scrapes then this one," Jin replied trying to console her, walking behind Chuu and the others with her.

Pushing slowly away from Jin she looked up at the wind master sadly. _Is—it okay if I spend some time with my brother…? Since this whole thing started, I haven't been with him one bit it seems…_

_You haven't spent that much time with me either_, Jin thought sadly. He felt a bit hurt by her hand movements but regardless he forced on a fake smile to let her know it would be fine. "Sure, it's ok."

_Thank you, Jin_, Aeka signed, giving him a quick hug.

Touya stopped walking with Jin seeing that he was giving Aeka some space starting then. Looking from the wind master to Aeka he asked, "Has she decided yet?"

"No," Jin answered watching as Aeka, Chuu, and Rinku headed to the hotel with Yuske's body. "She told me she doesn't know yet. But, I have a feeling she won't want to come with me." The wind master paused before shrugging it off like it didn't matter anymore though it was eating him alive. "Oh well. If she doesn't want to be with me…I guess I can live with it."

Touya stood there silently watching as Jin turned his back to Aeka, walking off to be elsewhere—anywhere but there. Knowing his partner would be fine, he sighed heavily walking towards the hotel to talk to Aeka.

----------------------

Aeka stayed by her little brother's side till Genkai came to the room to tell her that Yuske was going to be fine and he needed his rest. Aeka excused herself from the room, praying Yuske would be alright in the end of the tournament. Of course she knew the final fight was yet to come so she couldn't count her chickens just yet. Closing the door behind her, Aeka sighed shaking her head as she bit her lower lip. _This is becoming a nightmare!_ She thought, covering her face with her hands.

Coming from his room, Kurama walked slowly down the hallway wanting to watch the fight between Toguro's team with whatever team they were to be matched with. He saw Aeka looking miserable on his way but he did nothing thinking she wanted to be alone for a moment.

Feeling someone was nearby Aeka lowered her hands just in time to see Kurama passing by. Not wanting him to go just yet, Aeka grabbed onto his wrist catching his attention.

"Aeka? What is it? Is something wrong?" Kurama questioned coming back towards her so she would release his wrist.

_What was that I saw in the ring?_ She signed looking into his eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked trying to play dumb.

_That…cat thing…or fox…whatever the hell it is! What was that?_ She asked.

"It was a fox," Kurama corrected standing in front of her with his arms at his sides. "That was my other form. My demon form I told you about on the boat ride over here. It's a silver fox."

_What…What happened to you, Kurama?_ Aeka signed confused at all of this.

"What happened to me?" He reiterated. "Nothing has happened to me."

_You—you're not normal, Kurama!_ She eventually just signed out without really thinking it through. _How could a human give birth to a demon?_

"Aeka, that is a long story that would take much explaining," Kurama answered honestly with a soft laugh. "All I can say is, if my demon spirit hadn't of merged with the unborn child, Shuichi Minamino—." Here he placed his hands on Aeka's cheeks feeling a bit bad about what he had done. "Maybe he would have been everything you wanted in a friend and much more."

After saying something as depressing as that, he released her and about headed on his way. Aeka wouldn't let him however. She grabbed onto his arm, stopping him yet again. _How can you say something like that?_ Aeka asked feeling herself about to break down from the inside out. _That is a horrible thing to say! There is nothing wrong with you, Kurama! I don't care if you're a fucking fox demon named Yoko Kurama the great bandit thief! Or if you are the human boy, Shuichi Minamino or whatever! I still care about you even though you bug the royal hell out of me! Which nobody can do better than you, I might add!_

Looking into her eyes seeing that she was being sincere, Kurama opened his mouth to speak, "I killed countless demons just to get what I wanted."

Seeing him say this made Aeka look at him confused wondering if she even read that right.

"I was a fox thief who slaughtered anyone who got in my way. I was heartless and didn't care about what happened to others. I even sent an assassin to destroy one of the members in my group. I didn't turn around until my mother showed how much she loved me and…I never experienced love before from anybody."

_So…?_ Aeka eventually signed looking at him, _You are not like that any longer!_

Sighing Kurama looked at her with a worried expression. "Maybe—but I know I cannot beat the next match unless I transform back into that form."

_Transform back…? Transform back forever or temporarily?_ Aeka signed hoping for the best.

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. Right now, I cannot do it anyways. Don't worry about me, Aeka. I will be fine either way." Silence fell between the two for awhile till Kurama waved goodbye to Aeka. "I am going to watch Toguro's Team fight. I will return later. Why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted."

After that, all the young teen could do was stand and watch Kurama leave to go watch the other fights. Sighing, she looked down at her feet as she leaned against the wall forcing herself not to cry. _This whole day has been hell…I want to go home already…_

The day wasn't quite over yet as Touya found her in the hallway looking quite upset. Narrowing his eyes a bit at her he walked closer wanting to talk to her alone regardless of how she was currently feeling. _Whether she wants to or not, she is going to speak to me…_


	26. The Truth

"What's the matter with you?" Touya asked once they were in her room, his risen voice muffled to those that walked by the hotel room door. Aeka wasn't in the mood for this right now but she sat there on her bedside just the same watching Touya sign as he spoke. "Jin loves you and I thought you loved him back!"

_Of course I do_, Aeka signed slowly looking like she was pouting.

"Then why aren't you acting like it? You got what you wanted, how much more selfish could you be?" Touya was getting rather furious with every word that surfaced from his mouth and it more or less made the human girl feel a bit intimidated but she tried not to show it.

_Jin came to me at the wrong time!_ Aeka signed angrily narrowing her eyes at the ice master. _Right now, I have to worry about my little brother and my best friend Shuichi! I love, Jin, of course I do! But my family comes first!_

"You have no idea what all he has done for you, do you?" Touya said quietly and in shock letting Aeka read his lips that time.

Aeka cocked a brow at Touya wondering what he meant by that. _What are you talking about? Of course I know Jin does stuff for me but just because I want to take care of my family and friends who are still in this tournament, you want to call that selfish?_

"Then, let me tell you something, Aeka Urameshi!" Aeka didn't like what he may have to say since he just said her first and last name and whether that came from a total stranger or from her mother, it never brought anything good. "What if I told you that Urameshi isn't your real last name?"

Aeka was praying she didn't read him right. Staying put on her bedside she looked up at him confused and a bit hurt that he would reveal this. _Wh—What? What do you mean…?_

"I guess your adopted mother didn't tell you this," Touya remarked situating himself from one foot to the other. "Well, Yuske isn't your blood brother and Atsuko isn't your birth mother."

_How would you know? Get out of here!_ Aeka ordered, getting to her feet and heading towards the door so she could push him out.

Grabbing onto her wrist, Touya stopped her and spun her around. "Aeka, listen to me!"

_NO!_ She thought, trying to jerk away from him as Touya kept a firm grip on her arms.

"Listen!" He ordered yet again trying to calm her down. With one final jerk of her body from Touya made Aeka stop squirming and looked him in the eyes. She was a bit angry at him for doing this but she refrained from hitting him at the current time since she feared what that might bring from an ice demon. "Your town was burnt down by rogue demons and your real parents will slaughtered by them."

_How the hell would you know?_ Aeka asked one more time just as angry as before.

"Jin and I were sent to take care of those demons and arrived too late. As soon as we got there and destroyed them, the town was destroyed and all that was left was…you." Aeka signed nothing as she stood there not wanting to believe him. "Jin heard you crying in the rubble and pulled you out. You were five at the time."

_I don't have any memory of this_, Aeka signed before she jerked out of his grasp furiously.

"Of course you wouldn't," Touya replied with a heavy sigh. "Tell me one child on this earth who can recall what happened to them all through their fifth year of living."

_You would think I would remember something like this!_ The young teen motioned in her defense.

"Do you not?" As he said this it looked as though she was trying to force herself to remember but not one single picture popped into her mind about these two from her early childhood. "We took you from your town and flew you all over Japan looking for a suitable home for you. Jin wanted to raise you but I made him let go of you so we could give you to Atsuko."

_I don't…believe this!_ Aeka was beginning to feel herself break down. She couldn't take this much longer. _Why now?_ She signed before covering her face for a moment not wanting the tears to come again. _Why do you tell me this now?_

"Jin has done so much for you that I cannot even begin to list it all. He saved your life and offered to find you a home when that wasn't in our line of duty as a Shinobi. When he couldn't find one, he was willing to take you in himself! Jin found a way to the Human World after he promised you—he promised you, Aeka when you were five that he would come back for you and he did and he fought for your life defending you against everything that came at you and you feared! He has also offered to give you another family of your own by asking for your hand and yet you continue to push him aside because you cannot be selfless and think about Jin for once!" Touya stopped for a minute letting it all sink it for a moment before releasing a frustrated sigh. "As for why now, I figured since you're hurting Jin, you might get a taste of what it feels like to be hurt that bad," Touya answered not showing any signs of remorse of what he had just said. When Aeka refused to sign anything in return to that, the ice master shrugged briefly, walking towards her, "I will leave now. Obviously you need time to think about this alone." Stepping by her, he left the room to hunt down his team member hoping he was okay after all that went on.

When he finally left, Aeka didn't know what to do now. She was left with believing her only family…was not her real family and it was quite the shock and blow below the belt. Yuske was still clocked out, dead tired from whatever he endured and Kurama was busy watching the next few rounds. The only person she could really go to know was Jin…but she blew him off. Where would he be? Having to think about Touya's words over and over again, Aeka embraced herself and collapsed on her knees letting her long hair cascade over her face to hide her sobbing.

----------------------

Jin had nowhere to go or any place special to be so he sat outside in the wide open in the forest to be alone for a moment knowing Chuu and Rinku would come barging into his hotel room if he were to be there. Closing his eyes, he let the warm air pass through his hair making him feel a bit disappointed that he wouldn't at least be getting the island as a reward. _When this tournament is over…it's back to Makai for me…_

Jin's attention shifted quickly as soon as he heard the bushes moving and the birds flying away to indicate somebody was coming his way. He wasn't exactly on edge since he couldn't think of anyone who would want him dead besides some low class demons that he could easily defeat. Regardless, he got ready to attack if anyone wanted to start something but let his guard down once he saw it was only Touya. "Ah. It's just you."

"Try not to sound too disappointed, Jin," Touya remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry," Jin laughed softly, shrugging, "Guess I am a bit out of it right now." Touya said nothing as he joined Jin's side looking at the scenery with him so his friend wouldn't be completely alone. "The last few rounds are coming up and soon we will be back in the dark yet again."

Touya glanced up at Jin for a moment before looking back at what was around them. "Not necessarily. Look at us now, Jin. We are all there is of our team now minus Risho and Bakken but there is no point for the Shinobi to continue. It's over—we are free to believe and do what we want."

"I suppose." The tall former Shinobi replied, closing his eyes, "But it won't matter either way for me." After a moment or two of awkward silence, Jin spoke up again deciding to change the subject. "So, where were you?"

"Where was I?" He questioned.

"Yes. It seemed that after the others went to put Urameshi back in his hotel room, you disappeared."

Touya decided not to beat around the bush and just come right out and tell him what he had done to Aeka. "I went to talk to Aeka and I spoke to her about how you were feeling."

Jin didn't like the way that came out. He quickly looked at his partner wondering what he had said to Aeka. Knowing Touya's people skills, it might not have been good. "Dear God, Touya, what did you tell her?"

"Everything," The ice master answered shortly.

"Everything?" Jin reiterated wondering what that was supposed to mean, "What does 'everything' mean?" Touya's silence answered what Jin had feared 'everything' meant. "You didn't…!"

"You were suffering so I made her suffer in return."

Jin couldn't believe his friend had done this to the one person he held close to his heart. "Touya…!" He was so frustrated with what the ice master had done, he was about to rip out his red hair that his fingers were running through. "You don't—**_DO_** that sort of thing to people! Especially to someone as fragile as Aeka!"

"She isn't a fragile woman, Jin," Touya remarked, turning his back to the wind demon. "She is Yuske's sister for goodness sake." Jin said nothing not knowing what he could say or do to make him be able to rewind time and make sure Aeka never saw the words that came from Touya's mouth. "If you're interested, Aeka is probably still up in her hotel room. You can go and comfort her if you want."

"Where are you going?" Jin asked watching him leave. "Shouldn't you be coming with me concerning what you said to her?"

"I'll leave it to you," Touya answered, waving over his shoulder. "I'll be at our hotel room."

Jin sighed heavily not knowing if he should go to Aeka's side or not. Yes, she did push him aside a few times for her family which currently consisted of Yuske at the moment but now she knew that her family was not her blood family. He could only wonder how well she was taking something like that. It worried him to the point of eventually taking off towards her hotel room thanks to his wind.

----------------------

Aeka was so surprised by what she had just found out, she didn't know whether to be angry or break into tears again once she was through with her first break down. _Who cares if they are not blood related…Yuske and my mom are…my family!_ She thought supporting herself on the nightstand in her room. _God, I feel sick_. The young teen sat down feeling weak and as though she was about to throw up from what she had just been told. So badly she wanted to go find Touya and slap him for what he had told her, knowing he had no right to do that. If anyone should tell her, it should have been her mother of all people. But then again, it was somewhat nice of him to reveal this secret to her concerning who her mother was. One thought was leading to another. When she thought she should blame one person, another name popped up. Not wanting to play this blame game, Aeka rolled over onto her back, resting the palms of her hands over her eyes uncertain of what she should do about this once she sees Yuske yet again.

Jin walked to Aeka's hotel room in a hurry not wanting her to do anything stupid knowing who she was. Hoping her door was unlocked, Jin turned the knob of the door. He was successful to be able to turn it all the way and the wind master opened it all the way to a semi-dark room. His eyes darted over to her lying on the bedcovers not looking too happy as he suspected she would be. Sighing, he walked towards her slowly wondering if he should even touch her concerning how uptight she was at the moment. He wanted to comfort her but the last thing he wanted to do was anger Aeka. Not knowing what to do, Jin just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to notice him.

Eventually Aeka lowered her hands to see the wind master standing there, startling her for a minute. _Dammit, Jin_, she signed, sitting up right. _You scared me for a second there…_

"I'm sorry," Jin apologized, joining her on the bed.

Aeka sighed a bit looking away from him being able to guess why he was here at this moment. It was hard enough anyways to be able to look at him because of all she was told by Touya and she felt really horrible inside about all she had done.

Knowing she didn't want to look him in the eyes at this time, Jin boldly wrapped his arms around her, trying to force her backward into his embrace. Right now, Jin was Aeka's best bet for comfort and she didn't realize how much she needed him until that moment. "I'm so sorry," He pretty much apologized to himself since she wasn't looking at him. "Touya can be a worse blockhead then me some times."

Aeka refused to cry this time like she had done in the past as she rested against Jin, shaking her head at what Touya had said to her. Pushing herself off of him, Aeka looked him in the eyes with anger consuming her expression this round. _You dropped me off at the Urameshi's house…you and Touya did!_

"Aeka-"

_You didn't tell me this! What exactly happened?_ She asked with her hands.

Jin scratched the back of his neck since it was suddenly feeling stiff. "How much did Touya tell you?"

Aeka narrowed her eyes at him a bit. _I want to see the words come from your mouth!_

"Well," He sighed looking off to the side to try to remember back thirteen years counting the one he was away from her when he first met Aeka as a teenager. "Touya and I found you in a small town that was destroyed by demons that passed through the barrier. Your birth parents were killed and you were almost killed due to the house collapsing in on you but we got you out in time. We knew we couldn't leave you there since there was nothing left so we flew all over Japan looking for a new home for you."

_So that is when you flew me around Japan…_ Aeka replied slowly.

"Yes, exactly," Jin nodded with a slight shrug. "Well, to be honest, at the time I didn't want to let you go then like I didn't want to a year ago."

Aeka looked up at him confused at this. _Why would you want me then…? I was nothing but a trouble making child._

"Who said I wanted you to be my girlfriend or anything of the sort back then?" Jin remarked raising his brow at her. "I wanted to raise you back then and keep you as my daughter not as a girlfriend or become one. I felt bad for what happened…"

Aeka was quiet not knowing what to say to something like that. _So…if it weren't for Touya telling you 'no', I would have grown up calling you 'dad'?_

"Probably."

The young teen scrunched up her face in disgust at the idea finding it completely wrong concerning what they had done. _Ewe…Remind me to thank Touya for making you find me a home._

"Anyways," Jin said with a short laugh. "We found Atsuko Urameshi and her having a hard time trying to keep Yuske under control and that she wished she had another child. So, I was forced to leave you there on her doorstep. I felt really bad and heartbroken having to do that but…it was out of my hands. I am sorry I couldn't save your parents in time, Aeka. I feel really bad about that."

Aeka could see that Jin was feeling really bad about what happened involving her birth parents. _Jin…it's not your fault…I know you tried. _Fidgeting for a moment, she looked back at the Wind Master thinking about the night they first met and she could remember._ And that one night was why that day you were asking for me…you wanted to see me again_, Aeka signed piecing everything together.

"Yes," He answered, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "And Touya volunteered to come with me so please don't think badly of him. He just…doesn't understand how fragile human beings can be."

_You make me sound so weak_, Aeka complained slightly.

"Aeka," Jin began on a different note after apologizing to her through his expression, "I need to know if you are going to come with me to Makai because I don't want to keep walking around feeling like I was a total fool having to come here and fought for you."

Aeka was quiet as her eyes darted about the room wondering what she should say to him. _Please, Jin_, She eventually signed turning to him yet again. _Let me talk to my brother first…I need to confront him about this issue…_

Outside in the hallway, Kurama was heading back from the fights he had witnessed and happened to notice Aeka's door cracked just a bit around this time. As he was walking towards it, he stopped just outside of it since he could hear Jin's voice coming from inside of the room. Wondering what this was about, the fox demon stopped just outside the door to listen in on the two.

"Please don't tell him before the final fight, Aeka. Yuske doesn't know I bet and I doubt he needs something like this to think about all through the fight," Jin's voice begged.

_You want my brother to win the last fight?_ Aeka asked a bit confused.

"Who doesn't besides the other demons that despise his group? Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and I are cheering for Urameshi. He's a great guy and reminds me of myself, oddly enough," Jin explained.

_Yes, you two are somewhat similar and it rather freaks me out at times_, Aeka signed matching their personalities.

Jin nodded before running his fingers through his wild crimson hair. "But, Aeka, in all seriousness, what say you? Are you coming with me or not?"

Hearing Jin ask this, Kurama could only think the same two lettered word over and over again in his head as he looked to see what Aeka would sign if it were to be anything.

Aeka signed nothing as she looked into the wind master's big puppy dog like eyes. Taking her hands she places them on his cheeks bring her lips closer to his for a kiss she had not had in awhile. Jin knew what she wanted and the two ended up kissing, making Kurama pull away from the door.

It was different when he saw the two acting that romantic in front of him. Standing in the hallway he looked down at his feet wondering what he should do now since he was going to speak with Aeka about something personal to him. _Maybe telling her how I feel is a bad idea…_ Turning around on his heels, he walked slowly down the hallway to his own room, _The last thing I want to do is cause problems…_


	27. Rivals

Aeka felt the wind master's bare body touch her clothed as he continued to kiss her to thank her for agreeing to go with him to the depths of hell. She wanted to be with him more than anything though thoughts of doubt plagued her mind about what she had decided. Would it be alright with Jin protecting her in Makai? What would her mother and brother have to say about all of this? They brought her up though she was not theirs. Her adopted mother took it one step further when it came to caring for her after Jin and Touya rescuing her from the rogue demons that destroyed her birth parents. Right then more than ever Aeka had a brand new respect for Atsuko. Instead of leaving her to die or giving her to someone else, Atsuko attempted to give her a happy life. She may have wasted their money and spent most of her time throwing back alcohol but, when she wasn't, she was trying to give her kids a life. And yet, she was willing to repay her by leaving her without a word of why...?

As Jin began to kiss on her neck Aeka's body shook with unexpected pleasure before pushing him back gently, signing, _Should we? The next rounds are coming up…_

"I promise I will be as quick as I can," Jin whispered to her his tone filled with want. "I have not been able to touch you like this in awhile…"

Aeka couldn't sign anything as his lips pressed against hers once more. The taste of his warm breath inside of her relaxed the young girl's body as she embraced his form in return for the kiss allowing his tongue to dip against her own.

--------------------

Aeka's fingers jolted a bit before she slowly opened her eyes. Sitting upright, she flinched from the pain coming from her lower half thanks to Jin and a bit of blood could be hinted from him being so harsh and pushing inside of Aeka past her limits. Looking around the room she saw that Jin, once again, left her by herself making Aeka frown angrily at this decision of his. _He always freaken does that!_ She thought, scratching the back of her head. _But, damn, did he half to be that rough? What got into him?_ Looking over at the clock in her room she saw the time and nearly had a heart attack. _Oh, God! The fights have already started! Dammit Jin! _She hissed in her mind once her feet hit the floor causing her to flinch from pain.

Grabbing her clothing, Aeka hurried to put them on right as she rushed towards the fighting arena as fast as she could. The girl could only wonder who was fighting who at the moment as she hurried past the guard regardless of what he had to say to her so she could see for herself.

Touya looked over at the exhausted wind master as he came to sit down next to his team member, seeing a flushed look about him. "What took you so long? It's already well into the first fight."

"Sorry about that," He apologized keeping his eyes on the fighting ring. "I wanted to speak with Aeka for a little bit before the final rounds."

"Somehow I doubt you used words," Chuu remarked from where he was sitting just further down the row as he noted Jin's odd fatigue and even odder scent.

Jin shot a quick glance at Chuu frowning at those words though they were not entirely inaccurate though it was embarrassing to say the least to have him say that out loud.

"Did you ask her again? What did she say this time?" Touya asked trying to change the tenseness in the atmosphere.

"She may consider it this round," Jin answered sounding a bit chipper about it. "I think she may most certainly want to come."

The ice master cocked his brow at his friend wondering what that meant. He was a child at heart and seemed to never grow up which explained Jin's selfish want for Aeka to stay with him. But what did he do that would make Aeka chose hell over her family. Before Touya could ask, Rinku pointed down close to the fighting ring.

"It's Aeka!"

Touya and everyone else shot their attention down at the ring, all wondering what got into her. "Oh, God, what is she doing?" The ice master asked once Jin stood to his feet in surprise at what was going.

Aeka hurried towards her brother who was not in the ring at the time, spinning him around so she could sign to him. _Sorry I am late!_

"Aeka!" Yuske shouted, gripping onto her arms. "What are you doing down here? This is dangerous!"

Before she could smart talk to him, Aeka's eye was caught by the giant plants that were on the fighting arena that looked not like something she had seen on this earth. _What the hell are those things?_

Yuske looked over his shoulder remembering that Yoko Kurama had just planted them so he could use them to kill his opponent. "Yoko Kurama is fighting right now and those are his plants."

Her green eyes widen at the mere site of these plants. The calm silver fox stood there in the center of them, not flinching in fear or anything as he watched these gigantic plants chase around the black haired Karasu. She never imagined that greenery could seem so damn vicious once she witnessed the plants ensnare its target and squeeze him to the point of coughing up blood. Aeka watched wide eyed as the plants covered Karasu in a huge ball attempting to squeeze the life out of him. _It's—Amazing…_ Aeka thought as her eyes went from the plants to the fox demon that created them. _Who knew that the innocent Shuichi was such a powerful demon!_

The fox stopped walking from the arena once he noticed the girl's face in the group of fighters. _She is here_, Yoko Kurama thought looking down at her with his cold, narrow eyes.

Aeka's heart nearly stopped once she saw him gazing at her with his cold expression. He was so beautiful and she couldn't get over that fact. Yes her heart belonged to Jin but she couldn't help but feel the way she did towards Shuichi's demonic side. _Kurama_, Aeka mouthed best she could as she gazed into his eyes.

Yoko stood there looking at her but his attention was diverted elsewhere when the plants that were concealing Karasu exploded and Juri screamed. "What?" He asked aloud turning back around to see Karasu standing there without the mask that concealed his mouth.

The force of the blast forced Aeka to grab onto the nearest person to her left which happened to be the short Hiei at the time. The half fire demon looked up at the frantic girl wanting to push her off of him more than anything. However, he didn't touch her. He just stood there watching the blast eventually die down, a bit irritated but not showing it.

Realizing who she was grabbing onto made Aeka step back quickly since she didn't know Hiei all too well. Hell, she forgot his name at times. _Sorry!_ Aeka quickly signed as soon as his eyes caught hers.

Hiei said and did nothing but look back at Yoko Kurama making Kuwabara, Yuske, and Koenma wonder if something was wrong with the short fighter. Normally, if somebody touched him like that, they would either be dead or he would make some smartass remark before throwing them off of him. "Well that was odd," Yuske finally remarked aloud. "I thought for sure my sister would die at the hands of Hiei and she merely touched him."

"Think he's sick?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei grunted at their concern about his attitude. Truth be known, he wasn't going to hurt the Spirit Detective's sister since he had no quarrel with her. "As _touching_ as it is that you two care for my well being, I think you better pay attention to what is going on in the ring."

All three of the boys looked back at the ring to see that Karasu's hair had changed colors and he was preparing for an attack.

"You might want to watch yourselves. He's turned himself into a walking bomb," Hiei warned still being calm and collective.

Seeing the black haired fighter announce this made Aeka worry as she stepped behind him hoping he would protect her. _Kurama…be careful…_ She thought as she stayed in the back praying that would be far enough away.

Karasu attacked sure enough blowing pretty much everyone away that was nearby when his soul purpose was just to take out Yoko Kurama at most.

Jin panicked when the blast blew out part of the stadium. He could only imagine the impact that had on Aeka and the others. "Aeka!" He shouted looking down at what was left of the dome and that around the fighting ring.

"There's no way she could have survived that being a human!" Rinku panicked over the explosion.

Yuske pushed the rubble off of him waiting for his head to stop spinning before asking if the others were alright. Getting to his feet, he shook his head a bit before searching for the others. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine—Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked getting to his feet gradually.

"Oh, God, where's Aeka?" Yuske panicked looking about the aftermath of Karasu's attack. Four large boulders began to move slightly once Yuske finished going crazy collapsing outward to reveal Hiei guarding a slightly injured Aeka. "Aeka!" Yuske hurried over to his sister worried for her well being as he knelt beside her to see she was a bit hurt from them collapsing on her to begin with.

"Dammit, Yuske," Hiei swore as he got to his feet. "Why don't you do us all a favor and get your sister out of here!"

Yuske smiled a bit at Hiei regardless of his choice of words. He protected his sister and he knew why. It was because of Yukina—Hiei's younger sister. The coldhearted acting Hiei knew one thing about Yuske and that was how much he cared for his elder sister so at least something they shared. She couldn't defend herself just like Yukina could not and, thus, Hiei came to her aid.

Touya looked at Jin with a serious expression. "What are you waiting for? Go and get her! She is hurt and cannot stay on the field much longer!"

Jin hopped up out of his seat flying downward towards Aeka so he could take her out of harm's way yet again. _I am coming, Aeka!_

Seeing Jin land before them prompted Yuske to wonder what he was doing. "Jin?"

"Give her to me," He ordered reaching out for the unconscious, bleeding Aeka. "I will take her to the infirmary and make sure she stays there."

"Take her, wind master," Hiei grumbled trying to get the girl off of him.

Jin reached for Aeka's body, situating her in his arms. As he turned to head to the infirmary, he saw that Kurama had dug his way out and was looking at the two rather oddly. Jin knew what he was thinking and it forced the wind master to frown angrily for once. Kurama greeted his glare with his own as he thought; _I will see you after I win this_ _fight…_

--------------------

Kurama surprisingly didn't win. But that didn't stop the blooded up demon from going to the infirmary to speak to Jin and check on Aeka. As he walked into the room Aeka was in, he found Jin supporting himself on the railing around her bed as his eyes looked her over. The redhead said and did nothing but stand there looking at the two wondering what he was going to say to persuade Jin to let Aeka go.

"I know you're there," The wind master eventually spoke up breaking the silence.

Kurama's head jolted back a bit as he stood there with his hand over the wound in his stomach. From where he was standing in the doorway he could see Jin's elf ears moving up and down taking in every sound that emanated in the room from a pin dropping to Kurama's breathing. "What was that glare you gave me while I was in the ring?" He asked coming closer.

"I know what you want," He replied, sounding a bit angry as he lifted his hand to stop the fox from coming closer. "I saw it there in the ring when you looked at her in your Yoko form and when I took her in my arms."

Sighing, Kurama folded his hands in front of him as he continued to limp forward, his blood tapping against the floor as he did so. "You don't understand what you are asking of this young girl."

Hearing him say this forced Jin to shoot an angry look at Kurama yet again. He had had enough when it came to his love being stolen from him and he wanted her to remain at his side and not even a fox demon was going to stop him.

"You are taking her from her family and from the world she knows to live in Makai for your own selfish reasons. Why not let her remain her with the people she knows and cares for."

"You are asking me to leave her here so you can take her heart from me. Is that not also in a sense being selfish, Kurama?" Jin backfired.

Hearing him say that made Kurama frown as he locked his eyes on Jin's. "Maybe I feel for her but I also sympathize for her adopted mother and brother."

"So you know she was adopted."

"Touya told me."

Jin looked back at the rise and fall of Aeka's chest before bothering to touch her cheek gently with the palm of his hand. "Aeka does now too."

Kurama was surprised to hear this as he asked, "What!"

"Touya didn't like to see me hurt since we have been by one another's side for over 1000 years and well, he blurted it out to her…Aeka knows Yuske and Atsuko are not her real mother and brother."

"That will still not ensure that Aeka will come with you, Jin," Kurama remarked placing his hand back on his wounded stomach that was starting to pain him again.

"She is coming—she will have to come unless she wants to raise a baby all on her own," Jin replied quietly as he reached for the small bandage on her forehead.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama asked hoping that was a joke.

"She was ovulating and I could smell it…" He paused for a minute or two shrugging a bit, "And well—you can piece the rest of it together. So, either way, I think it may be in her best interest if she comes with me and the others."

Kurama didn't know what to say to this. Eventually his mouth got the best of him, "How could you do that to her? She is only eighteen years old!"

"She is old enough," Jin barked in return stroking Aeka's hand. "Besides, I will be there to help her." Silence reigned between them till Jin eventually spoke back up, "Call me selfish all you want…it won't change how I feel about her…"

Kurama watched as Jin leaned forward to embrace her lovingly and let her know even if she was out cold that someone was there with her. It tore at his heart but he said nothing else knowing it was a dead end either way.


	28. End of the Tournament

Aeka was still out cold from half the stadium almost collapsing on her but, regardless, Jin remained at her side as he watched the fights from the TV that was in the infirmary. Letting the nurse work around him as he remained at Aeka's side, he shifted his attention to the demonic nurse working on changing the bandages on Aeka's body that ranged from her forehead, left arm, chest, and right leg that got busted up real good. Checking the IV bag with her clipboard in hand, she turned her attention to the screen to hear Koto announcing a break until the next ring could be brought in thanks to Bui and Hiei demolishing it with their fight. "Well, looks like it is break time," the woman said softly before placing her hand on Jin's shoulder. "Why don't you go take a break yourself? You've been sitting here for awhile not looking too good."

Jin looked over at the nurse, smiling briefly to thank her for being concerned but he shook his head. "No, I want to stay here until she wakes. I will be fine."

Looking at him worryingly, she slipped her hand back to the clipboard she currently held. "Why don't I get you something to eat? Is there anything you want?"

"I guess a soda or something wouldn't hurt," Jin suggested with a smile.

"Alright, I will be right back," the nurse said with a smile before leaving the room to run into the Spirit Detective knowing Aeka was his sister. "Oh—excuse me, Yuske," she pardoned before heading on her way to go grab Jin something to drink.

Yuske nodded at the nurse as he was the next to come and ask Jin about Aeka seeing as it was his sister. Knocking on the door once caught Jin's attention as the wind master got to his feet a bit grateful to see Yuske. Jin would at least step aside for him so he wouldn't be in his way when he was at his sister's side. Yuske stood there at her bedside looking down at her sleeping expression. "I guess it's best that Aeka sleep this one through," Yuske remarked.

"Possibly," Jin remarked looking at the Spirit Detective from where he was now leaning against the wall. "Yuske-" Jin sounded a bit serious which was somewhat abnormal for someone as care free as him. This prompted Yuske to look at the wind master wondering what was on his mind. "Know that I am cheering for you as are the others. But, please, you must win the final fight that is coming up."

"Why? Are you going to tell me to do it for my sister?" Yuske asked with a bit of a laugh. "I have a feeling, Jin, that if I do by some slim chance manage to lose the fight you will watch over my sister for me."

Jin closed his eyes for a bit wondering what he should say to that. Feeling that now was a good time more than any other, he sighed regardless fearing Yuske's reaction. "Yuske—I am taking your sister with me to Makai when this is all over."

Yuske looked at Jin, cocking his brow at him wondering where this was all coming from.

"I think I may have gotten your sister pregnant or she may indeed become so later on." Hearing him say this made Yuske frown a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest making him wonder what to say to this. "You knew that was why I came here most of all…I knew you were the main attraction in this tournament and I felt Aeka would come with you. I wanted to get her back after I saved her from the same fate her parent's met."

"Parents?" Yuske questioned hearing something amiss in that.

The redhead didn't feel it would be inappropriate to tell him at that moment. "Aeka isn't related to you or Atsuko…she was rescued by Touya and myself."

Yuske said nothing as he continued to listen to what Jin had to say about his sister once he shifted his gaze to his elder sister.

"Her town and birth parents were destroyed by rogue demons that passed into the Human World. Touya and I arrived too late and Aeka was the only one who made it. We took her out of the wreck that was now her home and found your mother wanting you to have a playmate so…Touya forced me to hand her over to Atsuko."

"Forced?"

"I didn't exactly want to give Aeka up—at the time I wanted to raise her but Touya knew Risho would kill her if he saw her in my hands when I returned," Jin answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I promised her—before I left her on your doorstep, I promised her that I would return to get her and I would bring her back with me…"

Yuske looked over at the still sleeping Aeka sighing, "I kinda figured as much. I felt that Aeka wasn't related to me from blood due to how she looks compared to my family bloodline. But regardless…she is still my big sister."

Jin watched as Yuske's hand brushed over Aeka's flushed cheeks before asking, "May I take her to Makai with me? I promise I will take good care of your sister. You trust me, don't you, Yuske?"

Yuske could see he really wanted this more than anything else. He knew if he said 'no' to Jin the poor demon would be shattered; but, what about his mother and himself? He would really miss Aeka. And, of course though his mother wasn't exactly slick at times, he was willing to bet that she would figure out her daughter was gone one day or another. But, Yuske grew up with her and what else is there to add to that? Aeka fed him and herself when their mother was wondering off elsewhere getting drunk. Not only that but they watched out for one another. And, poor Kurama…Yuske wasn't blind now as to what was going on there and he could only wonder what was going through the fox demon's mind around this time. "Jin…let me finish this fight with Toguro and then I will deal with this battle, alright?"

Jin sighed wishing he could have gotten the answer he wanted since he felt he had waited long enough. "Fine—I have waited thirteen years…I can wait a few more hours if need be."

"Thanks. See you later," Yuske replied heading out into the hallway to head to their locker room where Hiei was passed out from his fight with Bui. On his way there, he noticed Kurama standing in the hallway with a book in his hands just outside the door. "Kurama?" He questioned wondering what he was doing.

Kurama looked up from his book seeing Yuske. "You spoke to Jin?"

"Yes," Yuske answered looking at the demon.

"What did he have to say?"

Yuske looked back over his shoulder to gaze at where he had just come from before looking back at Kurama, "He said more than enough." Kurama was asking something with his expression and body language alone that took Yuske awhile to translate. "Kurama— I am sorry, but Aeka may be to Makai with Jin and the others."

"Why are you allowing this?" Kurama asked sounding a bit cold about the whole idea.

"Kurama, what do you want me to do? Beat the guy into the ground and tell him he can kiss my ass?" Yuske felt just as bad about it as Kurama did and he was showing how much so at that very moment. "Jin is a great guy and he will protect Aeka. If not him, Touya, Chuu, or Rinku will! I trust them with all I am. Besides, Aeka cannot stay here if she has Jin's child. It's unfair to the unborn child…"

Hearing him say that made Kurama close his book as his eyes stayed locked on Yuske. "If she had the child…I would watch it."

"How could you? None of us could watch it if it ended up coming out looking like a demon! My mom would freak and your mother doesn't know that you are a demon yourself so how could that be possible?" Yuske asked.

Kurama was quiet, making Yuske worry what would come from his mouth next. Sighing, he eventually answered, "I would risk it for her…"

"You would risk it?" Yuske asked aloud wondering if he heard that right, "You would risk your mother finding out who you really are just for Aeka?" Yuske thought he was joking as he began laughing a bit liking his 'sense of humor'. He eventually stopped doing so when Kurama said and did nothing but stare into space. Realizing it wasn't a joke he coughed, "Wow—you really are serious…"

"The last two fights are coming up," Kurama blurted out as he went back into the locker room not wanting to think about it any longer. "Get ready Yuske. You and Kuwabara fight the Toguro Brother's next."

Yuske watched as Kurama hurried off a bit worried for him. _Man…no matter what decision I make, someone is going to get hurt…what am I gonna do?_

---------------------

Jin stayed in the infirmary as he watched the next fight between Kuwabara and elder Toguro begin from the TV in the room. As he did this, he didn't really notice that Aeka was starting to contort her face in, what looked like agony, as her dreams began to take her back:

_Aeka could see a woman with shoulder length wavy red hair and emerald eyes that was picking her up from her bed. She was in her mother's arms—her birth mother's arms but something was wrong and she could sense it. Her mother had a frantic look on her face as if she would start crying from fear any minute as her hands trembled while holding onto Aeka's body. Taking the five year old Aeka, the woman embraced her daughter fearing that would be the last time she would be able to hold her daughter in her arms._

_Her mother's attention shifted towards the door where a male was standing once the flames engulfed her bedroom forcing the woman out into the hallway near the stairs to see the fire escalating up the steps. Aeka could guess in her mind that that was her birth father. He had albino white hair but dark skin and stood pretty tall. He was a little chubby with unknown eyes since Aeka couldn't see them in her mind's eye._

"_Let's just go! We can run to the nearest town and be safe there!" The woman's mouth replied silently grabbing nothing else but her daughter. "We can replace everything some other time!" _

_Before they could hope to escape out of their house, the building began to creek, part of it starting to collapse about them. Her mother and father reacted spontaneously to the collapsing of the house as Aeka's mother threw her body over her daughter as her father tried his best to cover both. "I love you, Aeka," her mother sobbed and for once Aeka could hear. "I love you…"_

_The last thing she saw was her parents burning alive forcing her to cry out for help the best she could as the flames threatened to take her next as they roared over her parent's bodies._

"Aeka!" Jin shouted for the one hundredth time as he tried to shake the crying girl awake.

Eventually Aeka's eyes flew open making her realize she had been crying and carrying on in her sleep which had never happened to her before.

"My God," Jin whispered, as he embraced her gently hoping that it would calm her a bit. Rubbing and patting her back gently he tried to get her to relax from whatever it was she experienced in her sleep. Looking down at her the best he could, he cocked his brow at her curious. "Aeka…what happened?"

Aeka tried to calm down so she could explain but it was hard for her when she was so hysterical. _I saw them…!_ She eventually signed, _I saw my parents…my birth parents getting burned to death just to save me…!_

Jin could only imagine how hard that was for her to witness since her mind had blocked it out for quite some time due to be traumatized. All he could do was hold the weeping girl close to his body to let her know that he was there for her.

She did calm down a little bit as she recalled something else from her dreams that she had in the past. _Wait a minute_, Aeka signed slowly, pushing back and looking up at him. Her eyes looked over his body as she could recall another element from one of her older dreams. _A man_, she thought, _a man that seemed to fly without wings and had fire like hair who was reaching for me…_ Cupping her hand over her mouth, Aeka began to tremble when she put two and two together. _I-I don't believe it! The man I had been waiting for all that time when I was younger was…him!_

"Aeka?" Jin questioned since she was signing anything to him.

_It was you!_ Aeka eventually signed. Jin could pretty much understand what she was getting at but he said nothing as he waited for her to clue him in a bit more_. I had dreams of a man with no wings, hovering in the air, reaching out to me as if he wanted to take me somewhere with him…after that moment, I would pretty much go outside and just wait to see if someone would come and get me like I felt would happen. He was faceless—I could never make out his face—._

"That would have been me letting you go, telling you I would return," Jin answered smiling softly.

_I always thought it was an angel…an angel from heaven_. _But instead it was a demon from Makai._

Jin's body shook as he laughed at how wrong she was. "No—I am afraid I am no angel," He remarked getting his laughter under control after awhile. "I am surprised you remembered that from your childhood." Aeka nodded in agreement as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Jin watched her movements seeing that she had been sweating a good bit from what she was forced to witness in her dreams. "I'll go get you something to drink to cool you down. Do you want anything to eat as well?" He asked making sure she was lying back down in the hospital bed.

Aeka shook her head 'no' to the last thing he asked before he headed out to get her something.

Jin grabbed something for her at the hotel cafeteria and brought it back quickly using his wind powers to get him from one spot to the next. He heard them announce that the fight between Elder Toguro and Kuwabara was over and Kuwabara had, amazingly, won the round. _Yuske is next_, Jin thought as he landed outside of Aeka's room. _I don't want Aeka to watch that but she deserves to I suppose. _Getting into the room he noticed that Aeka was looking up at the TV in her room making him worry what she was thinking. Though she couldn't hear him walk in, Aeka felt someone was nearby as her eyes fell on him. "Here," He said handing her some water to drink.

_Thank you_, Aeka signed simply pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips before pulling them away. She then pointed to the screen asking, _what is going on? Who won and who did what?_

Jin looked back up at the television as he listened to the next announcement by Koto. "Well, Kuwabara fought with Elder Toguro and won, apparently. Next is your brother against Younger Toguro who is stronger than his brother."

Aeka sighed as she could see how badly Kuwabara was beaten by the elder brother only able to wonder how Yuske would do next. Looking down in the cup that Jin gave her she stared at her own reflection praying that her brother would make it out okay.

Seeing her expression, Jin looked up at the TV wondering if this would be right. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder he got her attention asking, "Do you want me to turn it off? You don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

Aeka swallowed hard looking up at the screen yet again to see that her brother was back in the ring to face off against the guy who threatened to kill everyone he held close to him. _No…I can do this…_

------------------

Aeka couldn't believe this power she was watching both release to counter the other. Even Jin was very impressed. The power that Toguro was releasing once he transformed a third time was taking out some of the crowd making Jin grateful he didn't go to the stands with Aeka even though he knew he would be able to take care of her if need be. He could only pray that Touya and the others were doing okay as he watched Toguro taking the souls of some of the demons that were watching the fight. Seeing her brother try his hardest to stop him from doing that made Aeka bind her hands together almost like she was praying he would win at that very moment. However, it was not to be as Toguro smashed into his arm causing Yuske to fly backward, grabbing his arm with a horrible expression on his face.

Aeka couldn't bear to see her brother like that making her cover her mouth as she tried to keep her eyes off of the screen.

"Jeez, I should have known not to let you watch that!" Jin said as he saw her reaction to what had happened to Yuske. Taking the remote, Jin turned the TV off as he reached for Aeka hoping to calm her down.

_I cannot believe my brother is doing this_, Aeka signed sadly as she kept one hand on over her eyes that now had tears coming out of them.

"Aeka," Jin sighed, pulling her hand away from her face so he could speak to her, "Your brother will make it."

_Fuck whether he makes it or not! What difference will it make?_ Aeka signed angrily. _If Yuske beats this guy, stronger people will come after him!_

Jin couldn't say that wasn't true. But Yuske seemed to be the happiest when he was fighting someone than when he was just sitting back and trying to relax. Whether or not saying that to Aeka would make her relax or not, Jin didn't know. Nor did it matter.

Aeka eventually began to close her eyes as she couldn't stand to stay awake any longer. Either she fainted or cried herself to sleep. Either way, Jin didn't really care since she was out like a light and he prayed she would remain that way till the battle was over. "It's almost over, Aeka, just hold on a bit longer."

-----------------

Jin was unable to tell when the fight was over since when he turned the TV back on he didn't get a signal making him worry; even more so when the room began to tremble forcing him to get to his feet quickly. _What the hell is going on?_ Jin thought seeing that the shaking was getting worse.

"_Stadium detonation in fifteen minutes",_ blared the sirens over and over again.

Jin looked to Aeka knowing she wasn't in shape to be moving but he had no choice when the whole place was about to detonate. Getting the IV out of her arm, he placed the broken arm gently over her stomach before hurrying out into the hallway.

Once out in the hallway he ran into Chuu, Rinku, and Touya heading his way from where they once were sitting. "Jin!" Touya hollered over the noise. "We have to hurry and get out of here!"

"What is going on?" Jin asked.

"Sakyo is destroying the dome!" Rinku answered from Chuu's shoulder. "We need to hurry up and get out of here!"

"Where is Yuske?" Jin asked looking around the many demons that were hurrying to escape, some running into him. "Did he win?"

"He won alright, alright," Touya replied, "He's probably found his way out by now regardless of how injured he was."

"I'm not going to risk it," Jin said almost angrily, "Where was Yuske seen last?"

"He exited through the other side of the building—."

Hearing Chuu say that prompted Jin to take off ahead of them so he could check to make sure that Aeka's brother would not be beaten by the collapsing of the stadium.

"Jin, wait!" Chuu called over the rumbling of the stadium and screaming of those trying to escape. "Damn that boy! C'mon, blokes, we gotta watch his ass!"

Jin flew as fast as he could to where Chuu had directed him not happy to see that the area where Yuske and the others were trying to escape from was blocked off. "We have to knock it down!" Jin announced looking over at the others who were hurrying to his side.

"Stand back, kiddies, I can handle this," Chuu remarked, powering up as he brought his fist back so he could pound through the bolder. Bringing it forward, the rubble that was in Yuske's way was knocked down revealing the four demons behind it giving Yuske something to finally smile about. "Hey, we can't have the champion die now, can we?"

"Beating you in the next tournament is our next task," Jin remarked from where he stood behind the taller demon.

Not having enough time for any other words to be said, everyone dashed out of the stadium before it collapsed right on top of them with the count down getting straight down to zero. Getting out of the way, everyone was safe as they all stood there, watching the stadium be engulfed in flames.

Knowing it wasn't over yet, Yuske took his arm off of Kurama turning to Jin that still had his sister. He watched as the Wind Master stood there keeping a hold of his sister that was injured and he was carrying as gentle as can be. "Jin, I have made my decision."

Jin turned his attention to Yuske as did Kurama and Touya wondering what it would be after all this time. Yuske was silent for a bit knowing what he would say would affect everyone. "Well—I have decided that you can take my sister to Makai with you. I know if I say no, Aeka will consume herself into depression again and that is not something I want to watch again. So I give her to you to watch over and take care of now."

"Thank you, Yuske," Jin replied keeping Aeka close to his body.

Walking over to Aeka, Yuske placed his hand on her forehead feeling sick inside that his sister was going to leave him. But what else could he do? It was better this way and he knew that he and his mother could easily bounce back from this. But what was depressing was he couldn't bear to wake her up to tell her goodbye so he just let her sleep, whispering, "Goodbye, Aeka."

"Excuse me, Jin," Kurama's voice called from behind Yuske.

Jin looked at Kurama who was walking towards him now knowing nothing good could possibly come from this. Keeping Aeka in his arms, he backed up a bit away from the detective and oncoming fox demon.

"Yuske may have decided for Aeka but I won't allow this."

"Kurama, what are you going to do?" Jin asked with a bit of a laugh. "Fight me for the right to keep Aeka?"

"Do you think I won't?" Kurama asked, reaching into his hair.

"Will both of you shut up?" Yuske asked loudly causing Kurama and Jin to look at him a bit shocked. He had never said this to them before making them wonder what they had done to make him so angry. "You are both treating my sister like she's some kind of piece of jewelry for someone's claim!" Pushing past Kurama he got back in between the two to start pointing fingers. Pointing one at Kurama he frowned, "I know you care for Aeka, but she doesn't care for you like that! She likes you as a friend and you cannot force her to stay where she wants to go!" Then it was Jin's turn as he pointed at the Wind Master. "I expect you to be more respectful of her feelings and stop saying she is yours! Do that and she will regret her decision. Please, don't let her do that, Jin."

Kurama didn't bother reaching for that rose again as he looked at Aeka who was sleeping in Jin's arms still in a bit of pain from what she endured thanks to the stadium's collapse from Karasu's bombs. "I guess I cannot make Aeka stay with me. I shouldn't have fathered her all through the years I knew her. Maybe if I didn't, things would be different for us both." It was painful to admit that out loud but there was nothing Kurama could do as he just touched Aeka's limp hand one last time running his thumb over the back of it.

Yuske watched as that was all he did before stepping backward. "Oh, and Jin—if you let anything happen to my sister-" Here he pointed his index finger at him, "I will truck through Makai just to use your head for spirit bullet practice."

"Yuske, I promise I won't," Jin answered with a slight grin.

"We will watch her and make sure nothing happens to her," Touya remarked from beside the wind master.

"And who is 'we'?" Kuwabara was prompted to ask.

"Jin, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, and I," Touya answered. "Since half of the people on our teams died, we are going to train together to become stronger when the next tournament rolls around."

"Well, this is it," Jin said looking at Yuske, "I will see you next tournament, Yuske. I will bring Aeka with me to show you she will be in perfect health." With that said Jin turned his back to Urameshi's team and the crowd as the small team that these demons formed walked off with Aeka who was still wondering around in her dreams.

Yuske looked at Kurama feeling sorry for him but he knew that Aeka wanted it this way so he chose for her while she slept. Placing his hand on the fox demon's shoulder, he apologized softly before turning away.

Kurama's eyes kept on Jin's back as they creased into a sad expression while thinking about that one time eight years ago:

_It was the first time he met her. She was only ten then but not as rough as her brother at the time but possibly a bit prideful. Her long lavender white hair was in low pigtails that rested on her shoulders a little bit. Aeka had overalls on with a white short t-shirt underneath from what he could see. They were both eating ice-cream but he was watching her from afar as she hers fell off her cone and onto the pavement. Kurama remembered watching as her face contoured into sadness showing she was about to cry. The look on her face was so heart wrenching that it made Kurama rethink eating his. _

_Sliding off of his bench he walked over to where Aeka was sobbing at what happened to her dessert. Placing his hand on her shoulder he handed his ice-cream cone over to her. "We can share if you want," Kurama recalled suggesting to her._

_Aeka looked at him before rubbing her nose with the back of her hand before signing, You—you don't mind? _

_Seeing that she was deaf he merely nodded with a smile as he ate his side of the ice-cream as she ate from the other side. _

_Thank you, Aeka signed with a bit of vanilla on her mouth_.

Kurama sighed as he continued to watch her leave knowing he should have done something about his feelings when he was younger like what Yuske did with Keiko. But he didn't and he got what he deserved. "Goodbye, Aeka," He whispered to himself, "I loved you…"

----------------------

**_Author's Notes_**: If nobody got that last part, I am very disappointed in you! XD check back on chapter 24 and read through the beginning a bit. Now—the epilogue.


	29. Three Years Later

Atsuko was still crying on Aeka's bed three years later wishing her daughter was back home with her. She couldn't believe that the little girl she raised had 'died' to what her son had told her.

Yuske watched his mother from where he stood in the doorway, sighing heavily. There had not been a tournament in the past few years that Yuske was aware of or heard of so he too was feeling a bit upset inside. He felt so bad that his mother was still suffering. Yuske thought that his mother would had gone back to drinking by now and deluded herself with pleasant thoughts but she, amazingly, was still grieving. What more could he tell Atsuko beside the story that Aeka was crushed in the rubble of a collapsing stadium? If he told her that she went to Makai with a demon that loved her, Atsuko would be furious with Yuske's 'stories' and demand to know where her daughter went. Not being able to take it anymore, Yuske left for school for once. _There is nothing I can tell her that will make things easier for her…I wish I could tell her the truth but I cannot._

As Yuske headed to his high school, he ran into someone he had not seen in quite some time now. "Excuse me, Yuske," The woman's voice begged softly. "May I speak to you?"

Yuske offered a smile to her since it was all he had. "Hello Mrs. Minamino. What is it you need me for?"

Folding her hands in front of her she looked a bit down as she said, "Something is wrong with Shuichi. For a good while now he seems to be in a very depressed state lately. It worries me…"

"Oh? How so?" Yuske pried as he turned his body towards her showing he was listening. He had not heard from Kurama in awhile and he was wondering how the fox boy was doing.

"Well, he appears to not be eating a lot lately and seems to be so wrapped up in studies," She answered looking off in the direction of his high school with a saddened expression, "He refuses to tell me what is wrong saying nothing is the matter but I know…deep down, something is."

"But K—Shuichi is always wrapped up in his homework, isn't he?" Yuske asked wondering what was so wrong with that.

"True but—he has been getting low scores and that in itself proves that something is on his mind." Looking back at the teen boy she placed her right hand on her heart showing him how much it hurt. "Please, Yuske—do me a favor and find out why he is acting the way he is."

Sighing Yuske situated his bag a bit better which was slung over his shoulder as he decided to try and tell her the best way he knew how, "Mrs. Minamino…Shuichi loved my sister and well—you know it from there…."

Mrs. Minamino covered her mouth quickly with one hand hearing him say that. She had heard of 'Aeka's death' but she couldn't believe that was what was bugging her son. "I cannot believe I was too blind to see that. Poor, Shuichi…" It was that after the trip he went on, her son seemed to have changed and not for the better. As a matter of fact, he came in the house in tears that he tried to hide behind his red hair. "I always thought they were just friends but Shuichi did speak of her often. My poor Shuichi. He always avoided the girls it seemed though they admire him, so I never expected Aeka to be the one."

Yuske smiled softly or the best he could as he nodded. _I couldn't believe it either. I didn't know Aeka was different from the other girls at his school. But-I guess she does have her ways of getting noticed._

Everyone was always talking about Kurama's sudden attitude change and his grades dropping from perfect scores down to measly Bs. All the girls wondered what the matter was and offered to help him but he declined kindly several times wishing to be alone. As he continued to do this, rumors spread about his feelings towards the 'diseased Aeka' like crazy around the school. Whenever he was working on a test or the work he was assigned, he could hear the girls whispering bitterly about Aeka. Saying how obnoxious she was and, even having the nerve, to say how she probably raped him and or beat him.

Sometimes it got too hard for the poor boy to sit through that he would excuse himself from the classroom. Kaitou would watch as the redhead would exit the room when the jealous girls began to chatter behind his back. He kept that neutral expression of his on his face but he too wondered what it was about Aeka that made him feel this depressed deep down.

When the class eventually let out, Kaitou stepped outside of the high school building to see Kurama bend over in the flowerbed that consisted of red roses just in the back of the school. Walking over to him Kaitou just out and asked, "What is wrong with you? You are hardly a challenge anymore." Kurama didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured or yelled at by his rival. Seeing that wasn't getting anything out of him, Kaitou looked out at the view asking, "What was it you saw in her? She never came to class, she was always talking back to her teachers—well, signing rather and she had the lowest I.Q. I had ever seen in the known world."

Kurama's head lifted a little hearing him say all of those things about Aeka. "She was different from the others. All of the other girls in this school are all the same…they all try to sweet talk me into getting a date or a 'hello' or anything else their way. Aeka—she always gave me this look that made me laugh inside and I guess, drew me towards her. It was a look of anger, disappointment, or disgust. While the others tried to get closer, she tried to get further away. I guess that was what made me fall for her. She was always herself and not some phony," He answered running his finger over the rose that was closest to his hand. "Sure she wasn't the brightest crayon in the bunch, to use an outdated saying, but—that was also what was so charming about her. I don't want someone who can rival me in knowledge, but someone who can be witty in their own way."

Kaitou hmmed a bit as he looked down at the great Shuichi, fixing his glasses that were sliding down his nose. "Well, I guess we all want what we cannot have. That which tries to get away from us, we try to grasp onto it hoping it will not leave us. But, in time, you lose your grip and that thing you wanted to keep is gone forever. It's human nature."

_I never asked to be 'blessed' with human nature_, Kurama thought miserably. "She's not gone forever…I will see her in Makai when this human body retires…" He said to himself.

----------------------

There was a loud cry echoing throughout the dark forest of Makai. A little girl with a raggedy bunny plush was crying with her legs close to her chest. Her shoulder length pink hair was tied down in pigtails to keep off the wings on her back that held a white angel like wing and a black bat wing. Her father stood right next to her as he bent down to pick her up in his arms. Feeling her father's arms embracing her, made the young child rest her head on his shoulder continuing to sniffle. "I cannot do it, daddy…" She whimpered to him.

"Princess," Her father whispered to her, "Just because your wings are not similar doesn't mean you will not be able to fly. You will one day. It took me awhile to learn to use my wind powers, Akina." Taking his finger, he tried to wipe the dirt off of Akina's face where she continued to land on. "Your mother will kill me if she sees you are dirty again. Speaking of which, have you been practicing what Touya has been teaching you?"

Akina smiled for once signing _I love you_ to show she had been listening to her 'uncle'. "I've been practicing, daddy."

Having his own little girl call him 'daddy' when he had waiting to hear it for so long made the wind master feel indescribable inside. Minding her small wings he embraced his daughter a bit tighter before kissing her cheek making her giggle as her hands embraced his cheeks since that was as far as she could reach at the time.

"Jin," Touya's voice came from the small house that Suzuka had constructed with everyone's help, "Aeka is going to whoop you good and in front of your daughter too if you two don't get in the house now."

Jin wondered what was up with Aeka this time till he realized the sun was setting. "Oh, God, dinner! I am sorry, I almost forgot!" Aeka would cook every morning, noon, and night and she got really irritated when Jin and Akina were late. Whenever Jin was late she would fight him and usually win since Jin couldn't bear to hit her back at times. Aeka knew she couldn't hurt him even though she was training under Shishiwakamaru and Chuu…when he wasn't drunk that is, so she felt no guilt whatsoever when it came to pounding her husband. Of course, sometimes they would pound one another behind closed doors just to get in some X rated fun. In everyone's eyes, they seemed like the most abusive couple but they loved one another no matter what. "Come on, Princess. Let's get inside and eat before you mother pitches a fit."

Touya moved aside so the two could come inside the house. He took one last look outside as the sun just about disappeared in the many trees that surrounded the area where they now lived. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he smiled for once, "Finally—everyone is happy." After saying this, Touya shut the door behind him so he wouldn't get attacked by Aeka for being late to dinner either.

THE END

**_Author's Notes_**: wow. It's 4 in the morning on Christmas Eve. Hey, I did it. Anywho, thanks to all you loyal reviewers who actually gave me the motivation to do this. It means a lot to me. And I am sorry if you expected me to follow the story line of YYH bit by bit, but I didn't. That would be too boring if I did. So please, if something seems off from the saga of YYH to this, **_don't_** let me know. XD I know that there is a Makai Tournament that takes place and Jin and the others return when Kurama recruits them (is a YYH nerd) But, maybe I will write about that later. But not right now. I am ready to let this lie down and die for awhile. Thanks again!


End file.
